Half-blood Prince Revisited
by Grass'land
Summary: What if Half-blood was slightly different? Small changes make big differences. Harry less suspicious and rash. Snape more observant. Everyone more forgiving and better at communicating. The Dursleys crueler. HHR . Rated T for later violence and language. On short Hiatus!
1. A Perfectly Normal Night

A/N: First fanfiction. Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. If I was I would hand Fantastic Beasts over to SCB… Okay, so Half-blood Prince was, in my opinion, the worst book in the series and the biggest disappointment. I LOVE backstory and the backstory is great. However, I find Harry inconsistent and out of character. I also am not a Ron fan but not huge on Ron bashing. Harry is really studious when Ron isn't influencing and he listens to Hermione more. Hermione and Ron are borderline verbally and emotionally abusive to each other. They will not be together. Ginny is awesome but Harry needs someone to keep him in line not just support him and let anything bad he does slide. Snape refuses to see Harry for what he is and it seems unreasonable. Him being really nice is unreasonable but… I mean as soon as he sees Harry with Luna at Slughorn's party something should have changed at least a little. Enough about my Harry Potter thoughts that are jumping around all over the place. So here is my attempt at making Half-blood what I want it to be. P.S. Why am I doing this since I will now have to spend a lot of time with and read Half-blood strenuously?

A Perfectly Normal Night

Harry sat on his bed with two letters. Two he thought bitterly also thinking it would have been three had Sirius not been killed. Ron's letter simply stated that summer had been boring and that his Mum had been bothering him about his OWLs all summer and that he thought Harry would be able to join them soon. Going to Grimmauld Place was not where he wanted to spend the summer, but he really didn't want to spend it at Privet drive. The other letter was from Hermione who was both concerned for Harry and her OWLS. Why Hermione Granger was worried about her grades was beyond Harry but she always did. He got up from his bed and went to his desk writing to Ron that he couldn't wait to see him and reassuring Hermione that he was doing better and telling her she would do fine on her OWLS. Ron was probably telling her she was barmy for worrying so he could see her being worried and annoyed. Harry sighed and tied the letters to Hedwig telling her to stay wherever Hermione was for food. Ron's family already had two owls and Hermione always had treats for Pig and Hedwig.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door and Aunt Petunia was shrieking at him to come to dinner in a minute or it would go to Dudley. Dudley was still dieting which meant Harry was being starved. He made breakfast which he would sometimes get if there were leftovers, until he was eleven he'd never had lunch since that would impede on chore time and the teachers didn't like him enough to pay attention, and dinner was most nights now. Tonight Uncle Vernon grilled steak and Aunt Petunia roasted vegetables so Harry had nothing to do until dishes for once. He rushed down and saw his plate at the counter. He never sat at the table. That was a rule in the Dursley house to keep a perfectly normal house. Four even chairs at the table, the fourth was reserved for guests and Harry was not a guest. He wasn't welcome though either. A perfect family with a perfect child. Harry was unplanned and unwelcome and he was a magical freak. Harry didn't mind too much, why would he was to spend more time with his unpleasant family. He glanced from his family at the table and their plates and his. Uncle Vernon and Dudley both had a whole cut of steak, a roll, and a heap of carrots and potatoes. Aunt Petunia had a fairly large cut of steak and the same sides. Harry had the other part of Aunt Petunia's cut which was only really a quarter, half a roll, and four carrot halves. Another rule at the Dursley's was that if they were kind enough to allow Harry to eat in their presence around the family during a family dinner and take what food could be theirs and waste money to fill his stomach, he was to thank them.

"Thank you, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia," Harry said quietly but clearly. For once he was thankful. He had only had steak a handful of times and it was a favorite of his. Hogwarts only served it at major holidays when most of the castle was gone since it was not a good meat to make in large quantities and the Dursleys had only given it to him twice before when they let him eat with them.

"You're welcome. I'd like to hear that sentence come out of your mouth more often you ungrateful brat for all we do for you. Also, the grill better be clean when I get home tomorrow since I just used it." Uncle Vernon stated. Harry resisted rolling his eye. Yeah too bad they couldn't keep cleaning supplies and other things in the cupboard under the stairs. What a sacrifice!

"Yes, Uncle Vernon. Sorry, sir. Thank you, sir." Harry said before turning around. Another rule for a perfect Dursley household. Harry was to face away from the family so they did not have to watch him eat and he was not part of the family. Every rule in the Dursley's house for Harry was to ensure that he was seen and heard as little as possible, not really a part of the family, and to make sure he was aware of how much of an unwanted burden and freak he was and how gracious and kind the Dursleys were. Harry hated having a summer birthday. Hermione's was in September, meaning that by Christmas of this year she would be able to use magic at home. Ron's was in April, meaning he could use magic this next summer. Harry not only wouldn't be able to use magic until later in the summer, but it also meant he had one more dreadful summer at the Dursleys. His birthday was coming up and he was hoping that meant that he would be leaving the Dursleys. He finished his plate of food quickly and just stood in silence listening to the Dursley pretend everything was normal and they didn't have their nephew standing on the side. He wished he could just wash his dish and get his last chore for the day done quicker but the running water would be rude and distracting and loud. So he listened.

"The Mason's have been great for business. Dudley, expect a lot from your late birthday celebration!" Uncle Vernon said before shoving an overly large piece of meat into his mouth. Dudley just nodded and smiled. He had changed. He didn't hang out with his gang anymore and he was in his room a lot. Harry hardly saw him. Harry didn't understand it but Aunt Petunia wasn't getting any more complaints about her perfect little Diddykins so it was good for everyone. After an excruciating ten minutes of more boring random staggering comments, dinner was over. Like every normal family, the Dursleys went to watch television after dinner every night. Meanwhile, Harry scrubbed plates, cups, silverware, baking sheets, and cutting boards. Finally, he wiped the counters and tables and headed back to his room. He laid in bed thinking about very little until he, at last, fell asleep.


	2. Chores and a Letter

**A/N So I actually had this as a really short chapter. Not much happens at the Dursleys, and I didn't want to write the Slughorn meeting. However, then I reflected more. I realized some things really bothered me. I don't address it in this chapter but I will, is Harry's treatment of Kreacher. He likes outcasts and is nice to them and is kind to house elves. Why he treats Kreacher the way he does makes no sense. He's kind to Dobby who stalks him, themes rooms after him, and paints him. Plus the fact he's as annoyed at Hermione over s.p.e.w. confused me since he has actually freed an elf. I can see him being a little annoyed about her closed-mindedness and the lengths she goes to but not s.p.e.w. itself. I also hate the line about Harry never having apparated before he does with Dumbledore because he has. Also, I wanted to mention Regulus because I'm actually obsessed with him. He is my favorite character and I want him to be a larger part of the story. Anyway, I extended this chapter from what it was originally. P.S. Do not expect daily updates. Regular yes, but not daily.**

Chores and a Letter

Harry woke up before Aunt Petunia could knock. He quickly went to the bathroom before anyone could kick him out before he finished brushing his teeth or taking the three-minute shower he was usually allowed. He went downstairs to see the time, 7:40 on the clock. It was Saturday, meaning the Dursley's slept in and gave Harry more time. It also meant he did not know when the Dursleys would wake up and the Uncle Vernon expected a feast on weekends. The classic English breakfast was not acceptable. So Harry cooked for almost an hour, making something separate for Dudley since he could only have egg whites in everything and ham instead of bacon. Just as he finished cleaning the dishes he used to cook, the Dursleys were all down. They sat and began to eat. Harry quickly wiped down the stovetop and headed outside to get Uncle Vernon's newspaper. He handed it to him receiving a hrmph. He stood awkwardly waiting for them to finish. They finished leaving a piece of bacon, ham, and a few spoonfuls of egg. Harry was not allowed to purposefully make extra breakfast in hopes he could eat the leftovers. He had learned his lesson when he was younger. So when there were leftovers it always made him nervous and happy. Whether he made extra breakfast for himself was dependent on Uncle Vernon's mood.

"Finish those scraps and get straight to your chores boy. The garden needs weeding. I'm going golfing." Uncle Vernon snapped. Harry's mouth quirked up. Two meals in a row didn't happen often and when it did Harry felt almost happy, or as happy as you could be in this house. He had extra chores on top of his normal ones, but he didn't care. The extra energy from the meal should keep him going. He finished the dishes, finished his chores including the extra chores just a few minutes before dinner.

"Go to your room. You smell from being outside. You really think I would allow you to ruin our dinner with your stench?" Aunt Petunia shrilled. Harry sighed. His luck had run out and of course, he was being punished for doing all his chores well and on time. He trudged upstairs only to find an owl tapping at the window of his room. He opened it and took the letter, asking the bird to stay.

Dear Harry,  
I will be arriving tomorrow evening. We have something to do together that I need you for. After I will take you to the Weasleys. Be packed and ready. Happy early birthday!  
-Dumbledore

Harry smiled. He'd be leaving before his birthday! He hoped Hermione would be at the Weasley's already. He missed her and she was the person he confided in and he told her things he couldn't tell Ron. He still needed to tell them about the prophecy and he felt more comfortable telling Hermione before Ron. He didn't know how he would say it so as not to worry his friends or make them leave him though. He knew for sure that Hermione would stay since she always did. He would tell her first and they could both tell Ron and keep him from leaving. He really hoped Hermione was at the Weasley's now, the sooner he told the better.

Harry told the owl to go. There was no point in replying if he'd be leaving and seeing Dumbledore tomorrow. He was almost giddy with excitement and he fell asleep thinking about seeing his friends again.

-  
Harry woke to Aunt Petunia's knocking. That meant he wasted time and no shower. He sighed and got ready before making breakfast. He did the same breakfast routine, but there were no leftovers. He sighed, today would be a long, hard one. He worked slowly through his chores. Sunday dinner was early and his chores weren't done. He was frustrated at himself. He didn't even have any extra chores and he still wasn't done. He figured not having breakfast was factoring into it. He knew the rule: incomplete chores met no dinner. Luckily for Harry, he would be leaving tonight so tomorrow's food and chore problems would be non-existent.

"You're gonna get it tonight, boy. Go to your room. No dinner." Uncle Vernon said, cuffing him hard on the back of his head as he passed. Harry rubbed the back of his head heading to his room to pack. Harry had a few schoolbooks out of his trunk but that was it so he put them away neatly. His birthday was tomorrow and he could not wait. He wouldn't be at the Dursleys and he could spend the whole day with his friends. Everything was looking up. He would hopefully get to eat tonight, he'd see Ron and hopefully Hermione, and Dumbledore was coming so Uncle Vernon wouldn't be able to give him a thrashing tonight. He heard knocking and then yelling. He forgot to warn the Dursleys about Dumbledore, "a freak", coming. Oh well, that was a problem for next summer.

"Boy!" Uncle Vernon shouted. Harry smirked and headed downstairs to see what Dumbledore had in store.

They arrived Horace Slughorn was residing. Harry entered and cringed. It smelled and was even worse than the outside of the house was. If Privet Drive was like this, Petunia would freak and Harry would have his fill of chores and be very sore while doing them. He had never seen a muggle house so messy.

Tonight had been full of surprises. Dumbledore's hand put a kind of mortality that Harry was used to. He was used to seeing Dumbledore as nimble and agile in his old age. On the marauder's map, he was always moving in his office. The second was that apparating was much worse than he thought it would be. When Dumbledore described it, Harry's mind flicked to when he was running from Dudley and his gang and ended up on the roof of his school. He hadn't felt anything when he apparated as a child, he was hiding behind dumpsters in a corner and they were coming, he closed his eyes for a second wishing to be away, and suddenly he was on the roof. His teachers were very upset and the Dursleys were furious banishing him to his cupboard and away from school for a week. He was expecting side-along to be the same: quick, painless, and easy. It was uncomfortable and disorienting and Harry decided he hated it. Why people did something so awful since there were many other methods of travel was beyond Harry. He liked flying and he had the best broom. One he'd received from Sirius… Harry shook his head and followed Dumbledore. Dumbledore touched the walls with blood and went to an armchair hitting it with his wand.

"Dragon blood? What an interesting choice." Dumbledore said with mirth filled eyes.

"Watch my funny bone, Albus. It's not like muggles can tell. I don't stay anywhere for more than a week so it doesn't matter much. The muggles are on vacation anyway. Help me clean up, Albus?" Slughorn said. Harry did not think Slughorn did a good job. Neighbors would find it more suspicious if they saw the house the way it was and the owners were known to be gone. Also, houses that looked like this and then suddenly was perfect again was not unnoticeable. Muggles weren't stupid, especially not that stupid. He would know. If the Dursleys saw this, they would call people, the authorities, the other neighbors, or the house owners themselves. Dumbledore nodded and in practically a second, the house was immaculate.

"I know why you are here, Headmaster, and my answer remains no. I see no point or benefit from retiring from retirement. No one you bring will change that."

"Very well, Horace. Well, I shall use the bathroom and then Harry and I must go. Molly Weasley is expecting us and probably has a feast for Harry prepared." Dumbledore says. He leaves and Harry is left standing awkwardly with Slughorn in a random person's house.

"Harry Potter. Definitely look like a Potter. You look just like your father. You got your mother's-"

"Yeah, her eyes. I know" Harry said. It was the first thing anyone who had known his parents said to him. It made him happy, that he was a reminder of them alive and not of their death of him being the reason for it. He and his prophecy were the causes of everything that has happened from his parent's death to Sirius' death. He's glad no one said anything about that or anything that was an apology for their death.

"Did you see in the news about Sirius Black? Real tragedy. He and your father were thick as thieves. I was head of Slytherin during my time as a professor. I was eager to have another Black in my house. Sirius was the black sheep of the Black family. Got his brother Regulus later on and both were very talented wizards. I wish I got the set." Slughorn said. Harry was shocked. He didn't know Sirius had a brother. He realized he didn't know much about Sirius. He barely got to see him and really only talked about important things that were happening then. Nobody else mentioned his brother and he didn't know where he would be. He made a mental note to remember to ask someone about Regulus and maybe find out more about Sirius.

"Yeah, I heard. What's so special about having both?"

"Well, I, of course, like to recognize talent. In fact, I recognized many famous wizards' talents before others and themselves. Your mother, actually, was one of them. She was destined for greatness. Thought she belonged in Slytherin the way she spoke to me. However, she was a Muggle-born, so I guess not. It really surprised me when she told me. I thought for sure she was a pureblood with her talent and wits. That and she attracted a pureblood like Potter." Slughorn ranted. Harry was ready to seethe. He was not a fan of Slughorn, no matter how "accepting" of Muggle-borns he tried to come across.

"My best friend is a Muggle-born and she's absolutely brilliant. She's the best in our year and the smartest person I know, professors included." Harry said. Hermione knew more than purebloods did about the wizarding world. She fit in just as much and more than any wizard or witch who'd grown up around magic. Slughorn didn't know what he was talking about with his generalized and bigoted beliefs.

"How interesting… Ironic how that works out, huh?

"Not really. I don't see how ancestry relates to a person's personal brain and talent." Harry said through gritted teeth. Horace Slughorn has managed to, in less than five minutes, insult both his dead mother and his best and most loyal friend.

"Oh, I am sorry. I did not mean for that to sound prejudice! I'm sure she is wonderful. I would very much like to meet her in fact!"

"I'm sure you will if you do what Dumbledore wants you will. You'll be under the greatest headmaster, safe from Voldemort, and be teaching some really prestigious and important wizards and witches." Harry said, refraining from smirking. Dumbledore had briefed him before on Slughorn and Harry's role in the trip. Hopefully, what he said was tempting enough for Slughorn. Dumbledore re-entered smiling and holding a magazine.

"Those muggles have some great bathroom reading material to choose from. I do enjoy knitting patterns. Come, Harry, I'm sure you are hungry. I don't believe we will be able to convince Slughorn to come out of retirement. He is much too happy to house jump. Goodbye, Horace!" Dumbledore said heading to the door. Slughorn looked conflicted and took a step forward.

"Wait, I'll do it. You gave me a proposal I can't refuse even though this idea is crazy!" Slughorn sighed. Dumbledore smiled at Harry. Harry surged with a pride he had not felt since Sirius and he couldn't wait to tell Hermione about their new professor and his experience.


	3. Food and Fidelius Charms

**A/N: How Harry got Grimmauld Place and how everyone knew about it and could still access it confused the heck out of me in the book. I'm still not sure how that worked. Thank you, Q. (hasn't been transferring sorry!), for the reviews! I am not at all annoyed by your input. I love to hear other people's opinions on Harry Potter or other books! I also enjoy constructive criticism. Writing is a constant process and nothing is ever the final draft. It can always be changed and improved. Thank you for bringing up the thing with Kreacher. I think my love and obsession of Regulus that extends to Kreacher has made me overlook anything bad Kreacher has done. I have addressed it a bit in this chapter which I would not have done had you not pointed it out. Just so you all know, I don't like most stories where Snape is suddenly nice and very out of character or stories where Harry and Hermione just get together and any problem is resolved quickly or there are no problems. It's very unrealistic. I am trying to fix the problems I find with J.K. Rowling's world (disclaimer), not trying to make more problems than she did.**

Food and Fidelius Charms

"That takes care of that. Thank you, Harry! Now, as we discussed since we have proved Grimmauld place is, in fact, yours we must talk about the next steps. Usually, once the owner has died the secret keeper and all those who knew the secret know the secret. However, because Grimmauld Place had more protection including the Pureblood charms, the Fidelius worked a little differently. I, as Sirius' secret keeper, still know the secret. I cannot tell anyone it or access the house itself though. At the moment, only you can. I already talked to Filius Flitwick and he has agreed to re-charm the house tomorrow. We'd like to do it in the morning so that we can move the Weasley back into the safest place and have a meeting. You do have to choose a new secret keeper tonight though," Dumbledore explained as they left Slughorn's and headed to a good place to apparate.

"Hermione. I want Hermione," Harry said firmly. He didn't even have to think about it. He could trust Hermione with his life. She was smart enough, if in a situation, to not only not give up the information but also escape alive and hopefully unharmed and safe. Dumbledore's smile faltered the brightened more than before. Harry realized Dumbledore was hoping and expecting Harry to chose him. Well, Hermione has stood by him no matter what, something no other person in his life has. Ron left him his fourth year and Dumbledore left him last year. She also had never been truly ashamed or disappointed in him and when she was, they talked about it together, not like Sirius. Harry shook his head, he didn't want to think about Sirius. He would choose no one but Hermione for anything he realized. That thought scared him. It could get him in trouble and her hurt or killed… He didn't want to think about something like that either.

"Ah yes! Wonderful choice, Harry. Miss Granger is very intelligent and loyal… Yes, I don't think I could have chosen any better. She also will be here for quite a while more," Dumbledore said cryptically.

"How did Sirius' will work if there are still Black's that are alive," Harry asked the question that had been plaguing him. He was very glad that it did not end up in the hands of the woman who killed Sirius or Draco's family.

"That is a good question that is quite complicated. I don't believe we have much time but wills are magically binding contracts that can overrule blood relations especially if they are married like the three Black sisters."

"How do you make a will?" Harry asked. He wondered what would happen if he died. He had the Potter fortune and the Black's now. He didn't want it to go to the ministry.

"You have to go to the bank. However, Mr. Potter, you must have access to all of your vaults, possessions, and property. You, for example, do not and will not until you are of age. You only have access to the Black vaults and properties and your school fund from your parents. You do not need to worry about any of that for a while yet," Dumbledore said. They reached a hidden spot and he offered Harry his arm. Harry soon felt like he was being squeezed and pulled apart simultaneously again. They apparated right outside the border of the Burrow. They made the walk to the door and knocked. Molly Weasley cracked the door open just slightly with her wand in hand. As soon as she saw who was knocking, she lowered her wand and the door flew open.

"It's just you! I should have known since you knock. Come in. Harry, I have kept the pot of onion soup from dinner on the stove. Are you hungry? You look thinner and lots taller. You and Ron both. Just wait till you see him; my little boy isn't little anymore!" Molly said, leading them to the kitchen table.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for saving food for me," Harry was hungry, hungry enough to eat soup. Molly set a large bowl of soup in front of him and Harry ate all of the bread dipped in broth and almost everything but the broth. He was not a huge fan of soup after his summer at the Dursley's before second year. That was the summer he only ate cold soup and barely survived on it. The only people who knew about his disdain for the food were Ron, Fred, and George who had seen his room that year and his food tray. Hermione knew too because Ron mentioned it in front of her and she had not relented until Harry told her. When Mrs. Weasley saw the unfinished bowl she frowned but said nothing.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. It was delicious," Harry said. He was not lying. What he could stomach was quite good and if it was not in mostly liquid and instead a side next to meat, he would have eaten much more.

"You're welcome, dear. Now head up to bed! You can sleep in Fred and George's old room or with Ron," Molly said, shooing him from washing his plate. Harry climbed the stairs and peeked into Ron's room. He was snoring loudly. Harry decided to go to Fred and George's room. He wouldn't really see Ron until tomorrow anyway so where he slept didn't matter. He wasn't sure where the twins were that made their room free but it was nice to have a welcoming room to his own for once. He was careful when he got in the room not to set anything off or step on anything. He settled into bed and fell fast asleep.

Harry woke to someone shaking him. It was Mr. Weasley.

"Happy Birthday, Harry. Someone is here to take you somewhere," Arthur whispered. Harry rubbed his eyes and put his glasses on before heading to the bathroom. He was ready ten minutes later and went downstairs to see Molly cooking. What did surprise him was the person sitting at the table. Snape was at the table scowling as usual. Harry thought this was a very bad start to his birthday. The man who told Voldemort the prophecy and was involved in Sirius' death was there and most likely the person to take him to Grimmauld Place.

"Get your trunk, Potter. You will not be returning. Hurry, everything is ready and we mustn't waste time," Snape said. Harry suddenly realized Hermione was not down with him. He had automatically assumed she was already at the Weasleys. He was unexpectedly happy that she was not there before him, without him and with Ron.

"Is Hermione not here?"

"No. She has not yet told us when or if she would be coming. Severus, where is Harry going that he won't be coming back. We have things planned for his birthday. Do you need breakfast before you leave?"

"Time is of the essence and what is happening is confidential at the moment. Did you hear, Potter, or are you deaf as well as blind? Grab your stuff," Snape sneered. Harry glared at the man before clamoring back upstairs for his trunk and owl cage. He headed back down where Snape was standing already at the door, clearly impatient. Harry hugged Mrs. Weasley who wished him happy birthday again. He followed Snape outside to where he had apparated to with Dumbledore.

"I was informed by Dumbledore that you have side-along apparated before with him? Well, what are you waiting for? Does the legendary Boy-Who-Lived need a personal written invitation?" Snape sneered. Harry scowled; Snape had not given him enough time to even grab onto him before he insulted him. Harry made an effort to touch Snape as little as possible and as lightly as possible, while still making the apparation safe and doable. Harry could clearly see Number 12, but when he looked over at Snape. It didn't seem like Snape could see it though. He didn't really understand who could see it, who could know about it, and who could get it. He would have to ask Hermione when-. Suddenly, he was in a bone-crushing hug in which he almost lost his balance. He knew it was Hermione not just by her bushy hair, but her smell: paper, books, and something else very distinctly her. He hugged her back, not as tightly as she was hugging him he thought, but pretty close.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" Hermione said, finally pulling away. She let her hand drop from him slowly and he followed suit. He knew missed his friends, but he tried to suppress just how much to make the Dursley just slightly bearable.

"As touching as this is, may we continue? The Weasley's are planned to move back here in two hours," Snape said impatiently. Harry looked where Snape was behind Hermione and noticed Professor Flitwick with him. Hermione must have come with him. He would be performing the charm, which put Harry much at ease knowing Snape would not be trusted with something so important.

"Alright, I have told Miss Granger a bit of what we would be doing today on the way over. The Fidelius Charm is one of the most powerful and best charms because it binds a secret in the secret keeper's soul which no one can access except said person. It is much better than hiding it in one's mind. Now, Miss Granger, this is very serious business. The person chosen must be trustworthy and usually one of the person's closest friends or family. You and Mr. Potter will be the only ones able to share the secret and it can only be done willingly. I will remember performing the charm but only that. Are you ready?" Professor Flitwick asked. Harry nodded and saw Hermione do the same. Professor Flitwick put a silencing charm over all of them except Snape and began. Harry was not really sure what was happening or what Flitwick was saying, but he repeated what the professor told him to. It was all very complicated and took more time than any charm Harry had seen performed. Finally, it was done, and Flitwick lowered his wand and shook his head. Hermione went over to her things and took a quill and parchment out of a bag she had. She scribbled something and handed it to Snape and Flitwick whose eyes widened. Flitwick set it aflame before smiling at them.

"Perfect. I suppose I forgot to tell you about writing the location to those who you wanted to know it. Good job, Miss Granger, for knowing what to do. Were we in class, that would certainly earn fifteen points! I must head out now. Enjoy your birthday, Mr. Potter," Professor Flitwick said, apparating before Harry or Hermione could say goodbyes or thank yous.

"I envy, Flitwick. However, I was instructed to babysit you until others arrive," Snape said, pausing and scoffing.

"Let's go inside. Harry, have you eaten breakfast or anything lately?"

"I didn't eat breakfast, but I had soup last night when I got to the Burrow."

"You ate soup? How hungry were you?" Hermione frowned. She remembered Harry thought happily. He wasn't really surprised; she remembered almost everything and anything.

"Well, most of it. I had steak and carrots at the Dursleys one night and a breakfast," Harry tried to reassure. her. It didn't work. Sometimes he forgot that his normal and her normal, or anyone's normal, was very different. What he considered special or more than normal was very little for others. Hermione's frown deepened and she scowled. She grabbed her things and quickly went inside. Harry followed suit and turned to see Snape frowning and slowly following. He set his things down beside hers and went into the kitchen. She was already tearing through the cabinets looking for any food. She came across some oatmeal and turned and smiled at Harry.

"Oatmeal's ok, right? I can keep looking if you want something else," Hermione said. Harry smiled. He was suddenly very fond of Hermione, more than he had been recently. No one went out of their way to make him something he would like. Mrs. Weasley's cooking was amazing but it was not specifically what Harry liked or really wanted. He could only nod at his friend.

"Sit down, Harry. It's your birthday and you are not doing anything. That includes dishes. Professor Snape, would you like any?" Hermione said bossily. Harry obeyed. He watched Hermione cook. As simple as it was, Harry felt special. The only other person who had cooked food willingly and happily for him was Mrs. Weasley.

"I will take a bowl if there is enough," Snape said somewhat politely. Crookshanks jumped into Harry's lap and Harry smiled and pet the cat. Crookshanks was picky and really only liked Hermione, Harry, and Sirius. He was glad Hermione's cat liked him and also liked Hedwig. He knew Crookshanks hated Pig and Errol and neither were allowed to stay at the Granger's when letters were delivered.

"Where's Hedwig, Hermione?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! He's still at my house. My parents wanted to be able to send another letter to me before Hogwarts that had money for Diagon Alley. They also just really love Hedwig. They always tease me about being in the magical world but choosing a cat as a pet."

"Well, Crookshanks is really smart. He knew about Sirius before any of us did," Harry said happily. Hermione turned her smile very wide. Harry realized he mentioned Sirius in a light, passing way and figured her smile had to do with that.

"We were really surprised when Professor Flitwick came this morning! I wish we were given more time. I want to research Fidelius charms more. Grimmauld Place works differently too since it's unplottable already and it was the Blacks who aren't all gone yet but got transferred to you. It really is quite interesting. I can't wait to get to the school library!" Hermione babbled. Harry really missed her. She dished up three large bowls and passed them out before sitting down as well. Harry had forgotten Snape was there. Hermione sat next to him and he tried not to be distracted by her: her smell, the way she ate, the way she sat, and how close she was to him. She did not seem as bothered by him. He didn't know if it upset him or made him more comfortable at how normal she was keeping everything.

"How has your holiday been, Professor?" Hermione asked kindly. Harry scowled; Hermione's inherent respect of authority figures no matter what bothered him to no end. Even when she didn't like them, she was still polite and respectful. It made her a much better person than him and much more likable to adults.

"It was enjoyable until I was once again told to take care of children." Snape sneered. Harry scoffed loudly and gave a sarcastic chuckle.

"Something amusing, Potter?"

"No. Just the fact that a professor at a BOARDING school hates children: at the school of the student whose only family you got killed," Harry said getting angrier as he spoke, referring to his family and Sirius. He slammed his spoon down and left the room, no longer wanting to be in the same room as Snape. He went to the room he had been in last year. He heard the door open a few minutes later and looked up to see Hermione with a bowl in her hand.

"I'm not apologizing, Hermione."

"I didn't ask you to, Harry. Here, you need to finish your food. I think we need to talk about things," Hermione said. She sat on the bed beside him and handed him the bowl of food. He smiled slightly.

"Harry, Sirius' death was no one's fault but Bellatrix's," Hermione said firmly. Harry opened his mouth to tell her how it had been mostly his fault and Snape's, and Dumbledore's, and Kreacher's, and Umbridge's, and the ministry's, and Sirius'.

"No, Harry. So many things happened that night. There were so many factors. You can't blame anyone but the person who hit him with the cure. Did you know Tonks blames herself?"

"Why would Tonks blame herself?" Harry asked surprised.

"Ron wrote to me saying that Mrs. Weasley has been having her round more and she'd been real mopy lately. He said he tried to get her to metamorph, but she couldn't. I think it has to do the fact that she was dueling Bellatrix. She thinks it was her job to take Bellatrix down and since she didn't, Sirius' death was her fault." Hermione said. Harry frowned, concerned about his Auror friend. She had been a roll-model for him since he found out what a young Auror she was. He also didn't like Ron writing to Hermione about things he wasn't telling Harry. That and it seemed like Ron's letters were longer to Hermione than the ones to him were, "It wasn't Tonk's fault for not defeating Bellatrix, it was not your fault for believing a vision, all the other visions you had seen were true Voldemort is a master manipulator Harry, it was not Professor Snape's fault he did what he could, it was not Kreacher's fault for having several people tell him what to say, Sirius would have left anyway and what Kreacher said would have been true, and it was not anyone else's fault. You can't blame the world and everyone. Bellatrix hit him with the intention to kill him. It's her fault and no one else's," Hermione said sternly and passionately. He wanted to believe her and accept what she was saying. He felt that he could and he would try, for her.

"Ok, Hermione," he said quietly. He felt better and knew he should talk to Tonks or have Hermione, she was much better at this stuff than him.

"Good. Can you be nicer to Kreacher? It's not his fault for being bitter about being bound to someone he didn't want to be bound to. He shouldn't be bound to anyone," Hermione asked. Harry looked up ready to protest, but as soon as he looked in her eyes and saw her face, he was agreeing. She smiled satisfied and looked down to see his empty bowl and took it from him to place on the nightstand.

"Harry, I wanted to thank you for choosing me as a secret keeper! Are you sure you want me and not someone else?" She asked doubtfully.

"Of course. You're my best friend. I trust you more than anyone. Who else would I choose?" Harry said very sure of himself. Hermione blushed prettily and smiled, looking down briefly.

"I don't know. Why not Dumbledore like Sirius?" Hermione asked her eyes shooting back up to his. Harry's heart rate increased; this was it. He sighed and told her everything. He told her about Dumbledore's deliberate avoidance of him and how it had made him feel, his fit in Dumbledore's office, and his connection to Voldemort. He got to the prophecy and paused. Hermione grabbed his hand and held it in both of her own. It gave him the strength to continue. He told her about Dumbledore's meeting, how he hired Trelawney as a teacher to keep her safe, Snape's spying through the door, and finally, slowly he told her the prophecy. Hermione's hands tightened around his and he saw her eyes screwed tightly shut.

"No. That can't be… Are you sure it's you? I mean by any chance could it be Neville? …. Oh, that sounded terrible! I don't want it to be Neville! I would never wish that on anyone. Are you sure prophecies really work in the magical world?" Hermione asked, grasping for straws, eyes finally open, tears streaming down her face.

"I think they do, Hermione. I mean he's already been making a lot of it happen. Things will keep happening until one of us destroys the other. I'll try though, Hermione. I promise you that you won't live in this terrible war forever."

"I want you to more than try, Harry James Potter. You had better defeat him. You can do it. You have survived this long. I'll be right beside you the whole time."

"Not the whole time. In the end, it can only be Voldemort and I. You and I until the end though sounds perfect. I haven't told Ron yet. I didn't want to tell him before you. What if he leaves again?" Harry admitted, glancing at Hermione quickly to see her expression. Her eyes softened.

"He won't leave. I think he's learned his lesson. If he does, he's a coward and no Gryffindor. Also, he'd have me to answer to," Hermione reassured. Harry laughed lightly and laid his other hand on top of her's and drew circles on the back of her hand. It calmed him. They sat in comfortable silence and Harry enjoyed a very rare moment of complete peace that he did not often experience. After a while, there was a knock at the door before Snape entered. Harry refused to apologize and Hermione did not urge him to, to his surprise.

"As touching as this moment is, you're needed to let the Weasleys in," Snape said. Harry separated himself from Hermione embarrassed and blushing. They headed out to see the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ron and Ginny with all of their things. They were with Dumbledore. Hermione wrote the address and handed it to Dumbledore. It was passed around and the destroyed once again. Arthur left, saying he needed to get to work and was just getting the address first. Snape, without a goodbye, also turned to leave.

"Severus, stay," Dumbledore said, stopping Snape in his step.

"I have things that need to be done before term starts, Headmaster."

"School does not start for over a month, Severus. Stay for the celebrations. After all, when are you going to get many opportunities like this?" Dumbledore said seriously. Snape turned around and headed inside. Harry was confused as to what convinced Snape to stay. He hated Harry; so why would spending more time with a person he hated entice him? It didn't matter; he would simply ignore the unpleasant man. They went inside and Harry was once again in Mrs. Weasley's embrace. After, Ron came up and clapped him on the back.

"Didn't know you'd be doing something like a Fidelius charm. Why didn't you tell me and why Hermione?" Ron asked. Harry did not want to start a fight or upset his friend on his birthday. Ron didn't like being second fiddle.

"I just found out about it last night. Plus, I thought Hermione would enjoy seeing a complex spell like that in person," Harry lied slightly. He looked at Hermione who simply smiled encouragingly at him.

"Makes sense. Hell, I wouldn't have known what was happening," Ron said and that was the end of it. Ginny hugged Harry. Harry hugged her back lightly and smiled. Ginny was great now that she was no longer too shy to talk to him. She had a bit of the twin' sense of humor and was brilliant on a broom.

"Thank goodness you got us out of there. I don't know if I'd have been able to handle her anymore. She's the worst and I had to share a room with her," Ginny complained, pulling away from Harry. Harry didn't know who she was talking about, but Hermione looked sympathetic.

"Has it gotten worse since you last wrote me, Ginny? I'm sorry."

"She wants me to wear the same dress as her eleven-year-old sister. I can barely walk in it with all the tool and lace. Stupid Phlegm and her stupid dress. I want to burn it."

"Lay off her and don't call her that!" Ron said indignantly. Hermione rolled her eyes and Ginny scowled and glared at Ron.

"You only like her cause she's pretty. She's driving Mum and me crazy," Ginny said. She looked at Harry's confused look and she brightened a little.

"Oh, you don't know. Bill's getting married... to Fleur Delacour. She's been visiting the Burrow 'to get used to a quaint life with her new family' and has been planning and trying to treat me like her younger sister. Coming here's given us all a needed break from her and her planning. Mum hates her," Ginny explained. Mrs. Weasley hating anyone, especially another person she could mother, was something Harry could not see. They headed to the sitting room. Harry and Hermione took the couch while Ginny and Ron took the chairs on the sides. Harry told them all about his meeting with Dumbledore and Slughorn. He left out the things Slughorn said about his mum and Hermione. Hermione was very excited and had a list of questions for Harry which he tried to answer as best as he could. Ginny joked that anyone or anything would be better than Umbitch. Harry and Ron laughed and Hermione scowled at the disrespect but said nothing. As they talked, the smell of Molly Weasley's cooking filled the air.


	4. OWLs and Occlumency

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I love the feedback and encouragement. Feel free to criticize (constructive, please) as well. Disclaimer see other chapters basically Harry Potter isn't mine. Just a few changes. I changed two of Harry's results: Care for Hagrid's sake, also I feel like that one of those easy classes where as long as you try a little, you do really well and Herbology because I also feel like it's fairly easy and Harry would be pretty good at the practical side from the Dursleys. Also, I really like book-Ginny, but I did find HBP Ginny a tad on the rude and sassy (in a self-righteous) side. That's all. Enjoy!**

OWLs and Occlumency

"Dinner time!" Molly Weasley shouted. Ron jumped up and practically ran into the kitchen.

"Ronald Weasley, you let Harry go first. It's his birthday. Hermione, dear, you're needed to let people in." Mrs. Weasley said, gently slapping Ron away.

"I'll save you a seat, Hermione," Harry told her before she headed outside. He looked at the table and his mouth almost watered. It was by far the best-looking meal he'd seen or eaten in a long time. Mrs. Weasley had made almost every kind of food he could think of. There were rolls, and meat pies, and a ham, a variety of vegetables, stew, and even some puddings. Harry grabbed a little of everything but the stew and he took extra broccoli and Brussel sprouts, his favorite vegetables. He saw that there were plenty of rolls, but Ron had a tendency to pile at least five on his plate, so Harry grabbed an extra one for Hermione in case they ran out. He set the roll on the napkin placed it on the place beside him and waited for the table to fill up. As soon as some people started to eat, he followed suit. He started with the few carrots on his plate. He didn't hate carrots; he liked the taste of them roasted, but he had eaten them quite a bit these last few summers at the Dursleys. They were definitely not his preferred vegetable. He looked across from him and saw Ron's plate which was mostly meat, bread, and a few potatoes. Ron had gotten a lot taller and was clearly eating more than he ever had by the look of his first helping of food. People slowly trickled in, wishing him a happy birthday and heading to get food. Hermione entered with Tonks and Lupin and Harry stood to welcome the last of his father's old friends. He hugged Remus who hugged him back, wished him a happy birthday, and asked how he was doing. Harry glanced at Hermione before smiling just slightly to reassure Lupin. He asked Lupin the same question, a little concerned. Lupin looked worse for the wear. He looked older, thinner, and any spark that had been there before seemed gone.

"I'm doing okay, Harry. These things take time; I'm sure you know that." Lupin said. Harry was very aware of that fact. He looked over at Tonks who's hair was dull and not it's usual vibrant, bubble-gum pink. She didn't look at him or smile. She kept her distance from Lupin and everyone really. She said nothing and headed quietly to the food, getting a small plate of food. Harry didn't know what to do and looked helplessly at Hermione who simply shrugged half-heartedly. He went and sat back down and continued to eat as people conversed. Hermione sat down next to him and her face brightened as she saw the bread he had saved for her.

"Thanks, Harry. I didn't want to take the last roll. Lupin seems to need as much food as possible." Hermione said in a lowered voice. Harry smiled and nodded. He finished his plate and headed for seconds. He went back four times, however, the fourth time he only went back for the vegetables. The Brussel sprouts were perfect. Salty and crunchy on the outside and soft and a little sweet on the inside. The broccoli was good too, a little charred, the way he liked it. Ron beat him though, going back six times.

"Blimey, Harry! Mum's not gonna check to make sure you've eaten your vegetables," Ron said loudly when Harry came back to the table with his plate full of them. He looked aghast and slightly disgusted like he couldn't imagine wanting to eat vegetables or making a plate full of them. At that point, everyone was looking at him due to Ron's loud exclamation. He blushed and looked down at his plate. There were a lot of them on his plate, but no one else took many of those particular vegetables, especially the Brussel sprouts. They were vegetables he had never eaten or seen in the house at the Dursley's. When he first had them, he immediately liked the unique taste and mix of textures and they became a favorite of his. They were also a food he never had to wait for or compete for like potatoes.

"Stop it, Ron. Leave Harry alone about what he wants to eat. You should know those are his favorite!" Hermione admonished bossily. Harry smiled at her gratefully before turning to finish his plate.

"Potter will happily eat Brussel sprouts, but dislikes soup? How special you must feel to have such superior taste buds." Snape sneered. Harry seethed, wishing Snape had not heard that comment. It wasn't a big deal to dislike a food, but he didn't want it to become a weapon against him.

"I just don't see the point of drinking food," Harry said quickly.

"Is that why you didn't eat much of my onion soup yesterday? I should have known and you should have told me so I could have fixed up something else for you," Mrs. Weasley scolded lightly.

"The soup was good, Mrs. Weasley, really! I wasn't that hungry last night anyway and it was late," Harry said quickly. He didn't want Mrs. Weasley to feel guilty. She fed him what she fed her family; she didn't need to make something different. He finished his plate and felt very full for the first time in what seemed like forever. When everyone was finished, Molly spelled the plates to the sink to have washed later. Then to Harry's surprise, many of the people at the table were standing and bringing back boxes to the table. He didn't expect gifts from this many people. One by one they handed him gifts, which he thanked them for profusely. Ron had gotten him new quidditch gloves, Ginny had given him chocolate frogs, Mrs. Weasley gave him a new jumper, and even Lupin had given him a picture of his father, Sirius, and his mother with him as a baby. Hermione looked over his shoulder with a large smile.

"You were so cute, Harry! Look at your hair. There's so much of it." Hermione cooed, ruffling his hair. Harry blushed and continued to stare at the picture. He would add the picture to his photo album. After a few minutes of silence, Hermione nudged him and handed him two gifts. He opened the smaller gift which was the shape of a book. He opened it to find a book about advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was very excited, it was something he enjoyed and would be very useful. He set it aside to skim through later and turned to the next gift. It was large and when he unwrapped it, there was a wooden box. He opened it and found refills for everything that belonged in his broom care kit she had got him the birthday before his third year. He was stunned. He knew he was running out and hadn't thought to buy a new care kit or refills. His broom care kit was his favorite gift Hermione had ever given him and it was one of his favorite gifts he'd gotten over the years.

"Thank you so much, Hermione!"

"I thought since now your lifetime ban of flying was revoked, you'd want to clean your broom up. Plus I noticed you were running out of everything from your kit." Hermione said. Harry smiled at her and looked back at his gifts. He didn't think he'd ever gotten so many presents.

"I have one more present for you, Harry. Miss Granger, would you come with me?" Dumbledore said standing. When they returned, Professor McGonagall was following behind them with a stack of letters. She handed the first letters to Hermione, Harry, and Ron. It was their OWL results. Slowly and nervously, he opened his.

**ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS**

_**Pass Grades **_

OUTSTANDING (O)

EXCEEDS EXPECTATIONS (E)

ACCEPTABLE (A)

**_Fail Grades_**

POOR (P)

DREADFUL (D)

TROLL (T)

_**Harry James Potter has achieved:**_

Astronomy A

Care of Magical Creatures O

Charms E

Defense Against the Dark Arts O

Divination P

Herbology O

History of Magic D

Potions E

Transfiguration E

**(A/N Cool FF won't format this correctly. Whatever.)**

Harry was shocked. He reread it to make sure it was correct and breathed a sigh of relief. He had done well, much better than he thought he would actually. He looked to see his friends' reactions to their results. Ron looked ecstatic.

"I only failed Divination and History of Magic. Who cares about those!" Ron said happily. Mrs. Weasley took his paper glancing through it quickly. When she looked up from Ron's paper, she seemed to be in happy tears.

"Seven OWLs! More than Fred and George combined! I'm so proud of you!" Molly said, hugging Ron tightly. Ron mumbled a thanks and pulled out of his mother's embrace.

"Switch, Harry?" Ron asked, holding out his paper. Harry traded papers and looked at Ron's results. He mostly had "Acceptables" and there were no "Outstandings", but he'd gotten "Exceeds Expectations" in Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry was proud of Ron, himself, and the entire DA. One of Ron's highest grades was in the class he basically taught last year.

"Bloody hell, Harry! How'd you get such good results? Especially with everything going on last year!" Ron exclaimed. Harry shrugged and took back his results. He looked at Hermione who was still looking at her results. She must have sensed his staring because she looked up and shakily held her results out to him. He took them and handed her his. She had gotten "Outstandings" in everything except Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry was not surprised at all. He knew no one else in their year could have gotten anything close to her scores. He wished Defense had gone better last year or that he could have done more for her, but she had still received an Exceeds Expectations. He looked back up and grinned at her proudly. She had a similar look on her face as well.

"Harry, these results are wonderful. I'm sure you could have passed History of Magic had you not collapsed halfway through. The fact you didn't get Troll even though you didn't finish it just shows that!" Hermione said proudly. Harry doubted her. He found History of Magic very boring and knew he was no good at it. He was glad he did not have to continue it. He could use that time much more productively.

"You did amazing as well, not that I'm at all surprised. Best in the year for sure!" Harry grinned. Hermione blushed and thanked him. Ron snatched her papers from Harry. He read them and scoffed.

"Of course. Figures." Ron said, handing her own papers and his to her. Harry looked at his teachers. Professor McGonagall smiled proudly and Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye. Snape simply looked bored. Harry's heart sunk. He recalled Snape's lecture about only taking O students for his Potions NEWT class. His plans of becoming an Auror had just ended. Hermione seemed to notice Harry's expression and quickly handed Ron's papers back to him. She went over to Harry and put her hand on his arm.

"You know, Harry, I think you'd make a brilliant Defense teacher!" Hermione said gently, "I mean, I'm sure everyone in the DA who took their OWLs passed Defense. Look at Ron's score, one of his Exceeds Expectations was in Defense," Hermione continued encouragingly. Harry smiled and just looked down.

"Ron earned that score. It wasn't just me. Plus you convinced me to start the DA. Thank you." Harry said. Most the teachers knew about the DA after they'd been caught but he still glanced a look at them. McGonagall looked very pleased, most likely due to her great disdain for Umbridge. Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye. Snape was frowning. It looked like he was thinking though. Harry wondered if Snape knew about the DA.

"You're being too modest, Harry. Hermione's right. You're brilliant. Next to Professor Lupin, you've been the best Defense teacher we've had. You'd better at least apply to teach at Hogwarts." Ron said seriously. Harry just smiled and nodded. He thought it sounded like a good idea. Hogwarts was the first and only place he really considered home. It was where he met his first friends, felt like he belonged somewhere, and was able to actually try in school and not purposely fail to do worse than Dudley. Being a Professor there would be a good way to pay Hogwarts back. He also really enjoyed the DA. He liked planning and helping everyone improve and watching them get better in meetings and watching how they applied everything when they went to the ministry. They had all survived and defended themselves well. He had more ideas on things he could do if he were to teach or continue teaching too. Maybe teaching could be a nice break before doing something more exciting.

"The day you become a colleague of mine at school is the day I resign, Potter," Snape said scathingly. Hermione squeezed his arm and Harry reluctantly ignored Snape.

"Well, done. All the professors have received your results from the ministry prior to you receiving them. All three of you surpassed our expectations. Miss Granger, your scores were the best we have seen in a long time. You are certainly on your way to being the brightest witch of your age," Professor McGonagall praised, smiling at the three warmly. She did not hand out compliments to just anyone. Harry was elated that they'd pleased their Head of House, something that did not happen often considering the trouble they got in. Hermione was beaming and looked like she was glowing. Professor McGonagall handed the three of them and Ginny new letters.

"Before you three open them. The materials list lists all of the materials needed in every NEWT level subject offered. It is up to you to get what you need for the classes you chose to take. You will be discussing your choices with me as your Head of House before classes start." Professor McGonagall explained. Harry opened his letter. To his surprise, his letter contained more than just papers: a Quidditch Captain badge. Harry looked at it and grinned. He looked at his Head of House questioningly and she simply smiled reassuringly. Ron had looked up from his things and glanced at Harry before his eyes widened.

"Is that…? So you'll be holding tryouts? Good, I'm going out for keeper again don't forget it. The badge is really cool; I remember Charlie's." Ron said, taking a look at the badge. Hermione seemed to notice Ron's excitement and had taken a break from her letter and planning. When she saw the badge, her smile widened.

"Congratulations, Harry! You know being Captain gives you equal status with the Prefects. You can use the Prefects' bathroom too now!" Hermione exclaimed. She seemed to pause before blushing and taking a step back. Before Harry could thank her, his attention was drawn to Ginny who had let out a large audible sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank Merlin, I'm not a Prefect!" Ginny exclaimed happily. Molly Weasley scowled but said nothing to her daughter. Harry was very confused. He didn't really want to be Prefect, but he wouldn't have minded it. It didn't seem like too much more work and he would get to spend more time with Hermione if he was one. Why Ginny was completely opposed to the idea didn't make much sense, but he smiled happily for his friend. He looked down at his book list trying to decide what classes he would take. He wouldn't be able to take Divination or History of Magic, not like he wanted to. He especially didn't want to be around Trelawney now that he knew she had spoken the prophecy. He didn't think he would continue Care of Magical Creatures. He wanted to for Hagrid's sake, but the class didn't matter much for any career that didn't involve creatures. He bet him, Ron and Hermione had gotten the best O.W.L. results. They were the only ones in the class to really try and that was for Hagrid. He also wasn't quite sure when he would use Herbology either. He supposed he would only take the core subjects minus Potions.

"Now that you are Newt students, I want you to go through your trunks. I'll take any of the books you no longer need. Right now, go! We'll do cake and tea in the sitting room so you can work on those." Molly said, shooing the three out of the room. Ron was mumbling something about how he had forgotten about this. Harry grabbed his trunk before dragging it downstairs. On the coffee table, there was a large simple cake. He noticed Lupin and Tonks and a few other Order members he didn't know as well had left. He was given a slice of cake which he ate quickly before turning to his trunk. He didn't have much: his books, letters, his broom kit, some school supplies, a few robes and other clothes, and a few other things that had been gifts over the years. He went through them methodically, setting aside anything from fourth-year and below and everything he would not be taking. He left his fifth-year Potions book among the pile he set aside to keep for a reason he could work out. He switched out all of the old things in his broom kit with the new things Hermione had given him. When he opened his photo album, he only had a few pages left that were blank and he put the picture Lupin had given to him next to the one Sirius had given him. After tossing many lengths of parchment to the side for the waste, he came across a piece of cloth. He knew Sirius' mirror was in it, so he left it there and began replacing the things in his trunk. His trunk was much cleaner and had way more space than before. He looked at Ron's which looked more empty than his own. Hermione's though looked like she had not gone through it, but there was a large stack of books and parchment beside her.

"You're not going to get rid of our books are you?" Hermione asked Molly, worried.

"No, dear. They're your books. I will store them until you have somewhere better to put them than your trunk." Molly reassured. Hermione nodded, and a few minutes later there were more books in the stack beside her. Mrs. Weasley levitated the books and took them upstairs.

"Alright, kids. Time to head upstairs. We need to have a small meeting since we haven't had one in a long while," Molly said, waving them upstairs. Harry went into the room and as soon as he was ready for bed and in bed, he fell asleep, exhausted.

* * *

The next day was a lazy one. Ginny and Ron both brought down their exploding snap sets and the combined sets made lots of noise and kept Crookshanks as far away from them as he could. Ron roped Harry into a few games of chess which Harry lost every game of. Eventually, they just settled for sitting around.

"This sucks! I wish we could go out and play quidditch." Ginny said, throwing her head back against the wall while sitting on the couch. Harry thought that sounded great and started to sympathize with Sirius who had been cooped up at Grimmauld Place for a year. He couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts and start playing quidditch again. It had been far too long considering his ban and being replaced by Ginny.

"Are you trying out this year, Ginny?"

"Don't worry; I'm trying out for Chaser not Seeker. So, what are your plans for this year, Captain?"

"I was thinking I should start going to all the quidditch games. See the other players on the teams." Harry said. He had never gone to many of the other games. He was always preoccupied with other things. He knew Ron went to quite a few of them and Wood had gone to all of them to scope out the competition and strategize for games. He figured as captain he should follow suit. From the looks of Ron and Ginny's faces, they whole-heartedly agreed.

"You definitely should, Harry. They aren't nearly as exciting as you make the Gryffindor games, but the Slytherin-Hufflepuff match is always entertaining. The Slytherins are ruthless and they always play especially dirty with the Hufflepuffs since they never retaliate. However, the Hufflepuff seekers are always brilliant and they tend to find the snitch fairly quickly. It's usually a toss-up as to who wins depending on how long it takes to find the snitch and how many points Slytherin can rack up in that time!" Ginny rambled excitedly. She sounded like Ron when he got to talking about Quidditch.

"Sounds brilliant! How many do go to, Ron?"

"Most of them. The Slytherins always cheat, the gits."

"Ron." Hermione chastised. Ron shrugged and mumbled something unintelligible under his breath. Harry didn't think Hermione had been listening since she had a book with her, but she must have been paying enough attention to scold Ron.

"Harry, you should get your new broom care stuff. I want to see it!" Ginny suggested. Harry lit up and ran upstairs to grab his Firebolt and kit. His Firebolt was not in good condition from being unused and literally locked up last year. He started to work on his handle while Ginny looked through his kit.

"This stuff looks amazing! Where'd you get this stuff and the kit, Hermione? I've never seen any of it in the Quidditch stores around here," Ginny said inspecting each item carefully and eagerly.

"The summer before third year my family went to France. I wanted to see the magical world in different countries so we explored a little bit of the magic parts of France as well as the Muggle parts. We visited a wonderful town. There was a store displaying the Firebolt and the broom care kit. I thought Harry would like the kit and my parents had given me spending money for France so I used some of it on the kit. Later I was worried about getting it through customs to send it, but Hedwig showed up," Hermione explained. Harry remembered her writing him about Hedwig coming just in time to France, but he didn't know the kit had come from France itself. Harry wanted to travel. He'd barely seen any of London and there were plenty of places he wanted to visit. Hermione traveled quite a lot and everywhere she's been sounded amazing. The Weasleys made Romania and Egypt sound great too. There were so many things he wanted to do after Hogwarts when everything with Voldemort was over… if he defeated him… "When Hedwig came last, I owl-ordered refills of the kit's contents. Before buying everything the first time, I made sure to make sure they were good quality products. The polish makes the handle more weather-proof apparently…" Hermione continued to tell them. Hermione was always very thoughtful in her gifts to Harry, even when they were not particularly fun. He liked that about her. She always knew what he needed for studies, or research, or defense, or just something enjoyable to take his mind off things. Her birthday was coming up and he wanted to get her the perfect gift in Diagon Alley. He usually just gave her a book, but now it didn't seem adequate enough. He needed to find something more. More than just Hermione who liked books. Something that told her how much he cared, how much he knew her, and how grateful he was for everything she did for him. He brainstormed as he methodically fixed and cleaned his broom. He has jolted away from his concentration by tapping on the window. He looked up and Hedwig was back! Hermione jumped excitedly to the window. She greeted Hedwig who nipped her affectionately and held out the letters tied to her. She took them and Hedwig went and perched on Harry's broom handle. Harry pet his owl while watching Hermione opened her letters. She had a large smile on her face.

"They sent extra money for a birthday present! I want to get a book on protection and security charms."

"Mum said we'd go to Diagon Alley on Saturday as long as Dad isn't working. I can't wait to see Fred and George's store. We haven't been able to visit yet, but they're always there." Ron said, clearly excited at the prospect of visiting the joke shop and getting out.

"So, business is going well for them? Good. Well, I need to thank my parents. I think they sent more since I'll be of age this year! I can't wait to write to them about my OWL results too! You probably need a break though don't you, Hedwig?" Hermione cooed sympathetically.

"If you want; you can use Pig, Hermione," Ron offered. Before Hermione could reply, Hedwig hooted as angrily as an owl could and went back over to Hermione, sticking her foot out. Harry and Hermione both snorted in unison at Hedwig's antics and open dislike of Ron's owl.

"I don't have a letter yet, Hedwig, but as soon as I do, you can take it," Hermione said, trying not to giggle. Hedwig hooted and flew upstairs, presumably to her cage. Mrs. Weasley appeared from the kitchen looking quite worried and frazzled.

"Ron, Ginny. I need you in the kitchen!" Molly told them shortly. She turned and headed back without even checking to see if her children were following. Ginny shrugged at Ron but followed her mother. Ron was a bit more reluctant but followed slowly. When they were gone Hermione went over to Harry and sat beside him.

"Harry, I had an idea. I know you're going to be really busy next year, but…" Hermione hesitated. Harry set his broom aside and turned to face her fully, "I was just thinking about Defense. Well, I doubt many people passed Defense enough to continue NEWTs besides DA members. I don't think it's fair with the war going on. I mean, not getting further studies isn't going to stop the Death Eaters. The DA worked out so well. I was thinking you should set up something more official; like Lockhart's dueling club, but much better. We could keep it small. Only people taking their OWL tests next year and NEWT level students. Everyone should know how to defend themselves. Plus, what if Slughorn is another dreadful teacher. I don't know why they're not letting everyone into NEWT Defense when we're at war. I think we really need this and you should talk to Dumbledore or McGonagall." Hermione babbled quickly and passionately, trying to convince Harry.

"I don't know, Hermione. I mean, I'll have class and Dumbledore's lessons and Quidditch."

"You did it last year with less support. You had class, studying for your OWLs, occlumency lessons with Professor Snape, the DA, detention with Umbridge, and everything with Hagrid and Grawp. You'll have the professors' approval and help and fewer classes. I'll be there to help with anything you need. Except maybe Quidditch." Hermione pleaded. Slowly Harry agreed and nodded after a beat.

"Alright, we can talk to Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall." Harry relented. Hermione beamed and hugged Harry so that she was almost on him. Harry blushed with surprise and embarrassment at her closeness. He hugged her back and relaxed.

"No way! That isn't fair!"

"Mum, tell Ginny it is too fair!" Ron shouted back at Ginny and his mother. At their shouting, Harry and Hermione separated abruptly, blushing heavily.

"Neither of you are leaving Harry or Hermione alone with them! They hardly know them! One of you has to decide." Molly said sternly. Ginny and Ron glared at each other, neither relenting or backing down.

"What's the problem?" Hermione asked concerned and already composed again, unlike Harry.

"Bill and Fleur decided that it was boring and lonely without the family and Fleur needed to do more planning. Mum said they couldn't share a room. Fred and George's room can only take one of you. Mum wants me to share with Bill since I don't see him much and he's my brother and Fleur insisted on sharing with Ginny. I don't want three people in one small room. Besides, girls are smaller. Ginny, you three'd fit better in one room than Harry, Bill, and me," Ron argued. Ginny glared and started to open her mouth.

"Hermione can have it. I don't need my own room. You should have your own space, Hermione." Harry said simply. He didn't see the point of the siblings' argument. Plus, he was used to having very little space and they'd only be sleeping in the room. It wasn't like they'd be stuck in there all day like the cupboard…

"Harry, you're supposed to be on my side! Who are you to decide?" Ron said incredulously.

"Since it was my house. We don't need that much space. We'll only be sleeping." Harry said coolly.

"But why does Hermione get it? It's not fair. Plus then we lose," Ron whined.

"Because I'm not a git. Just be a gentleman and let Hermione have the room. I'm not changing my decision." Harry said sternly. He looked over at Hermione who was blushing and Ginny who was smirking. She still did not look pleased, but she looked less upset. Ron sighed but nodded in consent.

"Thank you, Harry. I should probably go pack and move my things."

"I'll help you. We should probably check Fred and George's room for any products or traps," Harry said. He left the siblings glowering at each other and followed Hermione up the stairs. As they headed out, they could hear Ron and Ginny. Ginny was gloating loudly with Ron trying to defend himself. Both were very competitive and Harry knew neither would relent. When they got the room Harry could immediately tell which side was which witch's. Ginny had a poster of Gwenog Jones, the Captain of the Hollyhead Harpies above her bed. Above her nightstand was another poster, this one had the Weird Sisters on it. Hermione's side was plainer, but there were plenty of books on her nightstand. Harry looked at the covers while Hermione packed. They ranged from school texts from last year to outside reading. There were even a few muggle books that Harry recognized. One tome stood out to him: _Household Charms every Witch or Wizards Should Know: From Simple Cleaning to Repairing Knocked-Over Vases._

"Hermione, you know how you fix my glasses first year? How does it work?"

"Of course. I was such a show off; I thought you and Ron were both raised in the magical world and I was trying to impress you guys." Hermione said, blushing with a small smile at the memory. Harry thought it was cute that she had tried so hard. He had too though by buying everything the candy cart had. Ron had too with his spell and talk of siblings. They were all so desperate to find company back then that they were willing to do anything.

"It was cute. I thought it was brilliant. I'd never had glasses that were fixed without even a scratch," Harry complimented. Hermione blushed but looked a little saddened for some reason. Harry didn't think he'd said anything offensive…

"Well, it's a very simple spell. However, all the pieces have to be there. Why do you ask? Your glasses aren't broken!"

"I uh… got this thing from Sirius. It was a mirror. A two way one. He had the other one. I uh hadn't thought to open it cause he said to open it in an emergency and then it didn't cross my mind when everything happened… And well, when I did open it and read what he said it was, I smashed it… It was my last thing from Sirius and I thought maybe I could fix it." Harry struggled to explain.

"Oh, Harry, I don't know. Even if you got all the big pieces you might have missed a really small shard on the ground. When you break a glass or anything, you're not supposed to pick up the pieces and it's better to repair it right away before the pieces can go anywhere. We can try though when we get to Hogwarts." Hermione tried to reassure him. He realized she had taken his hand and she was looking at him with worry and sympathy.

"Thanks, Hermione." He said quietly. He removed his hand for hers and started to pack up her books while she did the clothes in the dresser drawer. They moved everything to Fred and George's room and they unpacked in silence. Harry should have tried to fix the mirror right after he did it, but he was just so mad and angry. He didn't think he deserved the item Sirius had given him. Sirius probably tried to contact him before going to the Ministry and he had most likely been disappointed in Harry for not using it. Harry hadn't thought there was a point in having it if Sirius couldn't have the other one. Now though, it was the last thing Sirius had ever given to him and he wanted it, whole and not broken. They headed back down after checking the beds and drawers. Ginny and Ron were sitting across from each other playing a game of chess. It looked like Ron was winning. Harry and Hermione sat and watched them. They talked and joked and watched Ginny and Ron bicker about every game they played until dinner.

When they got to the kitchen, Dumbledore was there as was Snape. Harry scowled, he hoped it wouldn't be a regular occurrence now. He wondered if Grimmauld Place was his, could he ban people like Snape from him? He tried to ignore the man and filled his plate up. The food was as always, wonderful and he got three helpings. Hermione had smiled at him when he got up for the third time, clearly pleased he was eating so much. The helpings were not large, but it was more than he usually ate especially after being at the Dursleys. After the summers with the Dursleys and after Cedric, he hadn't had much of an appetite. However, it seemed like he had gone through a growth spurt and was still not done and now he was frequently hungry. He wasn't as bad a Ron though, who had gone back six times for a fully loaded plate and managed to fit an entire heap of mashed potatoes into his mouth. His mother scolded him for his manners and Ginny called him gross and feral. While dinner was being cleaned up Hermione went out with Arthur to let Fleur and Bill in. When they came in, Bill shook Harry's hand and the French woman went in for a hug and a kiss on both cheeks. Harry was very caught off guard and he looked over at his friends helplessly. Ron looked jealous at the attention Harry was getting from the half-Veela. Ginny was pretending to gag and faint at the same time, much to Harry's amusement. Hermione looked like she didn't know what to do though. She looked a little worried and wary, but she also seemed to be amused by Harry's expression.

"'Arry, eet is so good to see you! You remember my seester, Gabrielle? She never stops talking about how 'Arry Potter saved her life! She wants so much to see you. You must simply come to mine and Bill's wedding. She weel be there and very much wishes to see you again!"

"Uh, sure…" Harry said very hesitantly as Fleur pulled away. He was not used to many people touching him for so long and so much. It was not something he was comfortable with people he was not close to. He hadn't know where to put his hands when Fleur hugged him, so he had let them hang awkwardly at his side. He regretted it now since it probably came across as rude.

"Fleur, you know Harry has a meeting with Dumbledore right now. Come on, everyone clear out of the kitchen!" Molly chastised.

"I do?" Harry asked confused at the same time Ron and Hermione said, "he does?" Molly shushed them and shooed everyone but Dumbledore, Harry, and Snape out.

"Harry, I believe we should get straight to it. No point in wasting time. I do not think Voldemort will try to penetrate your mind again after what happened at the Ministry. However, when and if you do face him, I do not think he would refrain from using Legilimency on you. I think it would be wise to start up and continue Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape. We mustn't let Voldemort see the whole prophecy," Dumbledore explained. Harry hated this idea very much.

"What if Snape sees it? That's basically the same thing," Harry said. Snape actually looked very uncomfortable and almost upset. It was only for half a second before his normal scowl was upon his face.

"Professor Snape, Harry. Professor Snape is even better at Occlumency and Legilimency than me. I would trust Severus with anything, including my life. You have my word, Harry, whatever Severus sees will stay between the two of you," Dumbledore said.

"Fine," Harry sighed. He knew Dumbledore would give him no other choice, "But I want Hermione to have lessons too."

"I'm sure you can stand to be separated from your girlfriend for an hour a week, Potter."

"She's not my girlfriend. I want her mind protected. She knows a lot, including the prophecy word for word," Harry explained. He wanted her as protected and prepared as possible. Dumbledore looked alarmed and Snape simply rolled his eyes, "Don't worry, I've only told her. She knows a lot of other stuff that I don't want Voldemort accessing either."

"I believe… that might be beneficial. Harry, please do not tell anyone else the prophecy; it is of utmost importance Voldemort does not know its full contents. Severus, would you be willing to instruct Miss Granger as well?"

"If, I must. I suppose Miss Granger will be far easier to teach." Snape sneered.

"That is all. Thank you, Harry. I know how busy you will be this year without also adding this. I shall leave you to tell Miss Granger; I am sure she would much rather hear it from you." Dumbledore said, standing with Snape.

"Professor, would I be able to meet with you and Professor McGonagall before classes start when we get back to Hogwarts? I might bring Hermione too." Harry said, remembering to ask about continuing the DA. Now his schedule would be packed. He figured he should probably have Hermione write up a schedule for him again.

"That can be arranged. Farewell, Harry. Come, Severus, I believe we have things to discuss." Dumbledore said, departing with Snape at his heel. Harry had not been very excited at the prospect of spending time with Snape especially in those awful lessons. He had not been pleased that he would not be able to continue Potions, but the silver-lining had been not having to have Snape as a teacher anymore. He did need to protect his mind from Voldemort. There was too much he didn't want that man to know about: the prophecy, his insecurities about not defeating the man, and most importantly Hermione. He would not let Voldemort know any part of his friendship or feelings for Hermione. He would work as hard as possible in these lessons to ensure it for her safety. He went upstairs in search of Hermione to tell her about the meeting and their pending lessons; no doubt she would be thrilled.

**A/N There you go. I love the idea of Harry, like Voldemort, applying for the position of Defense teacher, but actually getting it as opposed to Voldemort. Also, Snape knew about the DA.**


	5. Stealing and Buying

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, who knew?**  
**A/N: I started working and it's set back my writing a bit. You will see why I lowered Ron's OWL's soon though. I don't know exactly when Harry and Hermione will get together, but I want it to be well developed and natural. Enjoy this long chapter!**

Stealing and Buying

Harry went to knock on Hermione's door, but he heard voices. They were clearly female so he knocked. Hermione answered the door and looked relieved and concerned at the same time.

"Harry! How was the meeting? That was really fast," Hermione said, letting him in. Ginny was sitting on a bed and waved at him. Harry smiled and sat with Hermione on the other bed.

"It was fine… I need to talk to you in private," Harry said quietly. Hermione nodded and gave Ginny an apologetic look. Ginny huffed and didn't move.

"I came here to escape Phlegm. I was hoping to "accidentally" fall asleep in here," Ginny said stubbornly. In fact, she laid down on the bed.

"Ginny, I really need to talk to Hermione in private. Please? It's important," Harry said. Ginny sighed and stood.

"Fine, but you owe me and if Phlegm is still up, you'll regret it," Ginny threatened before leaving.

"Hermione, Dumbledore wants me to continue with Occlumency," Harry started. Hermione looked alarmed and immediately became very concerned.

"Does he think Voldemort will attack your mind again?"

"No, he just doesn't want Voldemort to be able to access the prophecy when we're fighting next. I told him I wanted you to have lessons too. Dumbledore thought it was a good idea since you know the prophecy and Snape agreed to teach you too."

"Professor Snape, Harry. Really, private lessons? Wow, this is brilliant. I mean you're going to get private lessons with Dumbledore doing who knows what, probably some really advanced things and Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape. I can't believe you got them to have me too. I don't think I'll come across Voldemort. I mean, I don't need the lessons as much as you. Besides, I could study Occlumency on the side and have you explain things. I don't want to take any time from you that you could be preparing," Hermione rambled, unsure.

"Hermione, I want you as prepared and as defended as possible. Also, I wasn't too good at Occlumency last year. You'll probably be brilliant at it and then you can help me."

"Alright. I'll need to get books when we're in Diagon Alley. I'll ask Professor Snape which ones I should get. I think we should read up on techniques and the practice of Occlumency and Legilimency," Hermione started to plan. Harry just listened. If he didn't get Occlumency with Hermione then he had to be a hopeless case.

"Alright, but I'll buy the books. I'll need them more than you. Plus you should focus on using your money for school books and your birthday present. I have plenty of money to buy any books we need." Harry said before Hermione could protest. Hermione just smiled and nodded. She was beaming.

"This is going to be absolutely brilliant! I'm going to need to draw us up some schedules though once term starts up. We'll need enough time to keep up with our studies. What classes are you planning on taking?"

"I don't know, now that I can't be an Auror. I might just take Charms, Transfiguration, Defense, and maybe Herbology. I don't think I'm going to take Care of Magical Creatures. Are you?"

"I wasn't planning on it. I really want to take every subject, but I need to focus on the classes that are really important. I don't know how we'll tell Hagrid."

"We'll just have to promise to visit all the time. What classes are you going to take? What do you want to do for a career?" Harry asked. He was surprised he hadn't asked that yet and that he didn't know. Hermione was good at everything and could choose any career path at this point. He wasn't sure what she wanted.

"Well, I'm still tossing around ideas. However, I really liked our trip to Saint Mungo's last year despite the circumstances. I think it's amazing the Wizarding World still needs hospitals. I think being a Healer would be brilliant. There are so many departments and a lot of flexibility and I could help people. Plus, I think my parents would like it if I followed them into the medical field. It would make it easier for them to explain to their muggle friends and family. I think I'll take everything but Care, Astronomy, and History; I like Runes and Arithmancy too much to not continue them!"

"I think you would make a great Healer. You gave me that stuff for my hand last year. It worked wonders. I would have been more screwed if I hadn't had that," Harry told her, looking down at the faint scars across his right hand. Hermione scowled before taking his hand, tentatively tracing the letters on his hand with a frown.

"It was strained and pickled murtlap solution. I wish I'd been able to get some Essence of Dittany; it wouldn't have scarred then. It's horrible. She was horrible," Hermione said softly.

"You did the best you could with the circumstances we were in last year. It was better than nothing and look, you already know the best treatment for something like that!" Harry encouraged quietly. Hermione gave him the briefest of smiles, "I think we should get to bed. If Ron's still up, he'll be wondering where I was."

"Alright. Goodnight, Harry," Hermione said. Before he could reply, she did something she hadn't done since fourth year and kissed his cheek. Harry blushed and left without a word, unable to speak. It wasn't like fourth year, in front of others after he had been through so much. They were alone and it was nighttime and it felt very different. Something more special than just a friend comforting another friend. Harry was in a daze as he went to bed. He barely noticed Ron and Bill sleeping as he lay down. After a while, he finally found sleep.

* * *

The next day was a busy one. Fleur added an interesting dynamic and Ginny had been very comical when Fleur wasn't looking. She kept them fairly entertained at breakfast by eating her cereal with a pinky out and taking the smallest of bites while also slurping as loud as possible. However, Fleur and Bill were very unaware since it seemed they were in their own world. Eventually, Fleur whispered something to Bill that caused him to break away from their bubble and address the others at the table.

"Harry, Gringotts is a mess currently. Many wizards are worried about the bank falling apart and we have a lot of people trying to pull their funds from their vaults. That and the goblins are tightening security to keep others from doing the same. Do you want me to get money from your vault for school? If not, your Diagon Alley trip will be spent in Gringotts."

"Yes, thank you!" Harry replied. He barely knew how to navigate Gringotts when it wasn't busy.

"What about the muggle exchange center?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Had to shut it down. It relies on the funds in other wizards' accounts. It works as a sort of loan system. I think I heard Dad saying they had one like it in the muggle world." Bill said. Hermione nodded, but she looked very worried. Harry was concerned. The war wasn't even as bad as it had been last time yet and people were already panicking. The fear was causing things that Harry was sure would please Voldemort. The more things controlled by the government were shut down, the easier of a time Voldemort would have at taking it over. If the only people who still used Gringotts were mostly Death-Eaters, Harry feared what that would mean for everyone else and the Goblins. Hermione looked very upset. She had been planning her booklist for their trip since they got their letters.

"What's the exchange rate, Bill? Hermione, you can just give me your money and then Bill can take extra from my vault. It'll be a private exchange of sorts."

"A Galleon is about £6.50. You'll get a better deal this way too. There's an extra cost for the exchanges."

"I think I have enough for about 19 Galleons 12 Sickles and 28 Knuts," Hermione said, having already done the math.

"Perfect. Add that to my stuff. Also, I need to get some extra books for some private things. Thanks so much, Bill," Harry said, very grateful he wouldn't have to waste time in his day to get money. Bill smiled at Harry and Hermione.

Fleur looked very pleased and hugged and kissed Bill. Molly hrmphed loudly, but they didn't seem to hear. That gave Ginny the incentive to be as loud as she possibly could be. She gagged loudly, banged her spoon back on the table between each bite, and waved widely. Molly tried to stop her daughter to no avail. Harry was snickering and had almost choked on his food when she had first started. She seemed to enjoy turning her brother's love life into a sort of game for her own and other's amusement. Eventually, Fleur and Bill separated, but Fleur kept her arms around him.

"Eesn't he so sweet. Eet had been hes idea to get 'Arry hes money. My Bill ees always so thoughtful!" Fleur gushed. Everyone, including Bill, seemed uncomfortable, though he was blushing and seemed more embarassed.

Eventually, they separated and everyone finished their breakfast. When they left the table Ginny was mumbling about summer essays she still needed to write. Having just taken their OWLs, the recent fifth years had no summer assignments for once. It was a good break from Hermione's constant nagging to Harry and Ron. They always got their assignments done and Harry was certain they still would without Hermione; at least he would.

"I think I'm going to catch up on some readings," Hermione told Ron and Harry.

"What do you need to catch up on? You've already read everything. I say we play a game." Ron said, scowling.

"I have to go over some Runes. It's a language, Ron. If I don't keep up with it or practice, I'll get behind and I'll start to forget things. I'll see you guys later." Hermione huffed annoyed before going upstairs.

"I think I'm gonna read the Defense book Hermione got me," Harry told Ron hesitantly. He didn't wait for Ron's protests; he didn't want to. He went to their room and started reading.

Ron didn't come in once Harry started reading, so he assumed Ron had decided not to argue or follow and had found something to do. Harry was completely engrossed in his book. It was incredibly detailed and the spells and techniques were ones he'd never seen. He wished he were at Hogwarts where he could use magic and try them. The thought of running an official Defense club excited him now. This time he would only be teaching the upper years, so he could go into more advanced spells. Dennis had been a second year and everyone else was so behind that the skill set was fairly low. He had finished a chapter on countering jinxes, hexes, and curses when he decided to stop, realizing he'd missed lunch. He left the room and started to head downstairs to see when dinner was when he heard a strange noise. It was coming from down the hall and when he followed the sound he found Mundungus Flecher. Anger immediately took over his entire body.

"Get away from that door! What the hell are you doing? You have absolutely no right. That's his space. His room. His stuff. Not yours. It was his and legally speaking it's mine. Why are you here? I want you out!" Harry shouted.

He was angry. Beyond angry. He had yet to enter his godfather's room. No one else deserved to; he didn't even think he deserved to at the moment. He'd left it alone out of respect and so had everyone else, but there was Mundungus Fletcher trying to pick the lock. The man clearly wanted something. Harry's fists were clenched and he was breathing heavily. Mundungus looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He had dropped what he had been using to work the lock and was cowering before Harry. Harry felt as if blood was rushing through his ears he was so angry. He didn't hear the people running up the stairs at the sound of his shouting. He was barely aware of Ron and Hermione behind him until Hermione laid a hand on his arm lightly.

"Harry, what happened? Why are you shouting?" Hermione asked. Harry was still taking deep breaths trying to calm himself.

"Him! Don't you see him?" Harry said, raising his voice and clenching his jaw, " He's trying to get into Sirius' room. He's trying to steal his things. My things. Why is he here? Why the hell did you let him in here, Hermione? It's your job to keep people out. You let him in here!"

"Me? So this is my fault now?"

"Who else could have let him in? I certainly didn't and I would have known better."

"Oh, and I could have known what was going to happen? You're being ridiculous, Harry!" Hermione said, rolling her eyes. That only made him angrier. She was usually on his side and has never let something like this happen. She was usually fixing his problems, not causing them.

"You should have known. You know everything. You let him in and you didn't watch him. I want him out! Now!" Harry yelled. He didn't wait for an answer. He went downstairs and headed to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Dumbledore was standing next to Mundungus who had slipped away when Hermione and Ron came. Mundungus looked scared, but he was not speaking to Dumbledore.

"Get out. You're not allowed here anymore," Harry said coldly.

"Why is Mundungus not allowed? Harry, you cannot simply banish him. He is a part of the Order. He needs access for meetings."

"I can too banish him. He was trying to break into locked rooms and steal. If he's so important to the Order and must attend meetings, then you can meet somewhere else. I don't want to see him again," Harry said, not shouting, but not quiet by any means. Dumbledore nodded gravely. He quietly said some words to Mundungus, who left quickly.

Harry sat down and slowly calmed down. His surrounding came back to him slowly. Molly was cooking and trying to pretend she had not observed what she had. Snape was there smirking at Dumbledore's right side. He looked amused as if he was witnessing Harry put on a performance. Ginny just sat there and looked very uncomfortable and out of place. She smiled at him and he grimaced. He was still angry but no longer in a fury. He wouldn't have even known what Mundungus had taken since he'd never seen Sirius' room or it's contents. He wouldn't have known he'd been robbed, and all while the house was filled with people. He sat in silence and ignored everyone talking, the smell of cooking food, and Bill, Arthur, and Fleur arriving back.

"Dinner!" Molly shouted. Harry didn't get up like everyone else; he wasn't very hungry anymore. Ron and Hermione came into the kitchen and Harry glanced at them for a second with a scowl before ignoring their presence. Ron looked very confused, but also very cautious and worried. Hermione's eyes had been red and she had looked at him hopefully when he caught her eye.

Harry finally stood and waited to get food. Luckily, Hermione had been one of the first to get food. Harry got his food and decided to sit on the other side of the table. The only spots left open that were not already taken were next to Hermione and Snape. Harry did not feel up to sitting with either of them, but at the moment Snape seemed like the better choice. Reluctantly, he sat next to Snape, avoiding Hermione's look. Snape scowled and gave him an odd look when he met Harry's gaze. Snape glanced at Hermione and his frown deepened. Dinner that night, for the most part, had been much quieter and much more subdued. In the beginning, Bill and Fleur had started to recount their day, but they caught on very quickly and silenced themselves almost immediately. Harry barely ate and did not finish his plate of food. Dinner was cleared and people left the table. He watched Hermione leave the table without glancing at him and he frowned. He heard a scoffed and looked at Snape to see him rolling his eyes.

"Teenagers. Just apologize to Granger, Potter," Snape said with a hint of boredom.

"Who said there was anything wrong?" Harry asked. He did not want Snape to know he was angry at his friend.

"I think we all heard your hysterics. You are also sitting next to me: something I hope you will not repeat after this meal." Snape said. Harry turned red. They had all heard his outburst, including Mrs. Weasley. He was justified in his anger, but it was still not something he wished people in the house had not heard. The intensity of his anger had reminded him of last year. He was not thinking clearly when he was that angry. He never did. Usually taking Snape's advice would not even be an option for him, but he should talk to Hermione and probably apologize. They didn't usually stay mad at each other, not like her and Ron. Plus he supposed it hadn't really been Hermione's fault for letting someone in that someone told her to let in. She rarely argued or disobeyed authority figures. Harry trudged upstairs and knocked on Hermione's door before opening it and entering. Hermione was lying down faced away from him. He could see her shoulders shaking and could hear her sniffing. He'd made her cry again.

"Hermione?" Harry asked gently. She turned over and sniffed and wiped her eyes quickly and aggressively.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blamed you."

"No, you shouldn't have. Dumbledore said they were having a meeting with all the Order members so I let more people in. I wasn't there when Mundungus snuck out."

"I know. I'm sorry I got so mad. It was almost as bad as last year," Harry admitted to her. Hermione smiled just a little with a sad look on her face. She stood and went over to him, taking his hand and guided him to sit on the bed with her.

"I can't imagine how it made you feel. But, Harry, you need to work on your temper. You lash out at anyone near you, including your friends who are trying to help. I know you regret it later, but it would be better if you had nothing to regret." Hermione told him sternly. Harry sighed. He knew she was right as always. He could usually control himself when she was near. It was the times he couldn't that he truly regretted everything. He hated when they were mad at each other. He needed her. He's never needed many people in his life; something he learned from the Dursleys. He took care of himself by himself as a child and he was fine. He rarely asked any of the teachers for help at Hogwarts, and now he felt too old to be dependant on someone. He'd always gotten by on his own something that didn't need to change. Anyone he'd needed had died: his mum, his dad, and now Sirius. He needed Hermione more than ever and he was terrified of losing her.

"I'll try. I promise. Just… keep Mundungus away from me." Harry tried to lighten the mood. Hermione gave a small laugh and Harry smiled in return. Everything was better.

* * *

The days until Saturday were long, drawn out, and very boring. Harry had almost finished his Defense book from Hermione and he had lost so many games of chess with Ron that he never wanted to hear another chess term again, including the game pieces. He had started giving up, instructing his pieces one at a time to suicide. Ron had caught on and after a few games, so had the pieces. They actually started to argue. The pawns had seemed pretty split. It seemed to make an interesting game because Hermione had put down her book and looked on with interest. Ginny thought it was brilliant and began adding her two cents to add fuel to the flame. Some pawns tried to refuse and others had volunteered to go instead. Ginny made it worse until the pawns refused to move until asked to do something that would not get them killed. However, they all were set up to and the other pieces had seen and also refused to move. Ron had been frustrated and had not asked him to play since that game.

But Saturday morning arrived and when Harry got to the kitchen, Bill handed him a sack of coins. Harry thanked him. He could tell from its weight that it was the most money ever taken from his vault. Harry thanked him and returned to his breakfast. From the corner of his eye, he could see Ron's mouth wide open and a greedy look in his eye. He finally closed it and clenched his jaw. Harry tried not to be annoyed. Ron's jealousy over Harry's money annoyed Harry to no end. It's not like Harry wanted the money. He knew what it was like to have nothing and he didn't need much. He didn't need the amount of money he had. It did make things easier though so he couldn't complain. Harry finished his breakfast quickly. They all had. Everyone was looking forward to seeing Fred and George's store. From Ginny and Ron had been saying despite not having seen the store yet and that they hadn't seen the twins this summer, business was clearly good. Arthur was still not up. He had been working so early and until quite late at night every day this week and Molly wanted to let him sleep. Bill was filling them in on things outside Grimmauld Place.

"I know you don't get the Daily Prophet cause of the wards and charms on the house. Diagon Alley's pretty empty. People have been leaving and disappearing. The most recent one has been Ollivander. We're not sure if he was taken or simply escaped."

"The Wandmaker?" Harry asked.

"How will the first years get wands?" Hermione asked right after him.

"There are other wandmakers. We'll make do. Ollivander is the best, but he is not the sole wandmaker," Molly told them gravely. She was clearly disturbed with how dangerous Diagon Alley seemed lately.

"Who else is gone?" Harry asked. He wished they got the Daily Prophet. Voldemort would be gaining speed now that the ministry was aware of his return and he wanted to know who Voldemort was attacking and how much damage he was doing.

"They've found Karkaroff's body. Seems like he stayed alive longer than most who leave the Death Eaters. Lupin said Regulus Black only stayed alive a few days after leaving them," Bill said. This was the second time Harry had heard about Sirius' brother. Harry was not very surprised that Sirius' brother had been a Death Eater. It was probably a reason why Sirius never mentioned him. He was also not someone he should ask anyone about. They most likely didn't know much about him anyway if he was on Voldemort's side. Harry wanted to know more but didn't know who he could talk to, "Florean Fortescue too. He's missing too dragged off. He was-"

"He ran the ice cream shop. He gave me free ice creams when I stayed at Diagon Alley third year. He talked to me about History of Magic too when I did homework," Harry explained. He was one of Harry's favorite people in Diagon Alley. He made History of Magic interesting and Harry wished he'd taught it instead of Binns. He listened to Bill and Molly talk about other news with a something stuck in his throat and stomach. He felt a hand on his arm and looked at Hermione who had a questioning and concerned look on her face. Harry gave her the smallest of smiles and nods and she slowly removed her hand from his arm. Arthur entered dressed and ready to go right as Molly was saying she thought they might want to cancel their trip.

"Are we ready? Shall we go? Arthur asked, having not heard Molly.

"Are you sure we should go, Arthur. It doesn't seem very safe right now."

"We already have a ministry car ready and security when we get to Diagon Alley," Arthur said. Molly looked hesitant but nodded. They went outside where one of the ministry cars was waiting. The inside was amazing. It was large and spacious. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron all fit in the back seat. The last time they had all been in one was third year. That had been because of Sirius and now it was because of Voldemort. Harry did not like lumping them together. Ron looked very happy, stretching his legs out and sighing in relaxation.

"I could get used to this!"

"Don't. It's because of Harry. The ministry has given him top security status. We'll have other security in Diagon Alley," Arthur told them. Hermione nudged Harry and leaned over into his ear when he bent down so she could.

"Looks like they're trying to make it up to you from last year. They want you on their good side so you do their bidding!" Hermione whispered angrily.

"Don't worry, Hermione. I don't care what the Ministry wants. What did Mr. Weasley say about more security in Diagon Alley? I don't want ministry officials or Aurors following us, especially a lot. That will attract so much attention," Harry whispered back almost groaning.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad and if it is Ron and I will be with you the whole time," Hermione reassured him. They arrived and their driver told them he'd give them a few hours. When they got out, it was not the security Harry was expecting from the ministry. It was Hagrid! Harry instantly felt relief. He went with Hagrid to Diagon Alley a lot. It was comfortable and not out of the ordinary. Harry was immediately bring crushed by the half-giant in a hug.

"Harry! I can't wait for you to see. Buck- Witherwings is back in the forest. He's happy as a clam; he is." Hagrid told him as he released Harry.

"Good!" Harry muttered, still trying to get his composure back, "So, you're our security?"

"Yup! Dumbledore sent me. Ministry was goin' to send a fleet of Aurors. Yer got me instead. Hope ya don't mind," Hagrid said. Harry shook his head and smiled. They finally entered the Leaky Cauldron. Beside Harry, Hermione let out a gasp. Harry understood her. Besides Tom and them, the place was completely empty. People usually stayed to eat and chat and drink. Now, it seemed to only be used as the gateway to Diagon Alley. They greeted Tom who responded weakly without cheer. They entered Diagon Alley and it was just as shocking. Many shops were deserted and the windows were not lit. There were wanted posters on many windows, making it even darker. Windows were even boarded up. It was gloomy and emptier than Harry had ever seen it. There were booths though as if it were a street market now. They were not permanent and it made it possible to pack up and leave in a moment's notice. The one in front of Flourish and Blotts had a man selling amulets. Claiming protection against dark creatures. Harry put a hand on Hermione's back to guide her past the booth and into the bookstore.

"How about a nice amulet for your daughter? Or how about you young man? Keep your girl safe?" the wizard asked them as they all passed. Harry's jaw clenched and he ignored the man.

"I wish I were on duty. That goes against so many laws!" Arthur ranted behind them.

"Well, you're not. We need to make this quick then we can spend extra time at Fred and George's," Molly told her husband decisively. Arthur sighed but followed them into the bookstore. Hermione lit up and immediately went to the shelves. Harry picked up the textbooks he wanted and some extra on Defense that he thought would help with the club. He saw Hermione with a large stack and a frown on her face. He went over to her and saw her in the section for rare and ancient magical arts.

"Oh, Harry! There's nothing on Occlumency! I knew it was a rare and ancient form of magic, but nothing. There's absolutely nothing on any form of mind-magic. How will I know what to prepare for or what to do?" Hermione fretted. Harry knew it was rare. The only people he knew who used forms of mind-magic were Voldemort, Dumbledore, and some Death Eaters...

"I think it borders on dark arts. It isn't one specifically, but it can easily be used as such, especially to obtain information," Harry explained. Hermione's frown deepened before she sighed and handed her books off to Harry to pay for when he gestured. As he was paying, Hermione came up to him stacks of parchment and quills and ink for the both of them. They purchased their things and left with a small bag that had a temporary expansion and feather-light charm on it.

"Let's go to Madam Malkins. Hermione said she wanted new dress robes. Ron and Harry, you need new robes you've grown so much!" Molly said.

"Why do you need new dress robes? Is Hogwarts going to have something again?" Harry asked Hermione quietly. Hermione blushed and simply shrugged. Hermione did like to prepare for everything and any possibility. It seemed like a problem Harry could address if he needed dress robes.

"I don't think we all need to go, Molly. It would probably be too crowded for all of us. How about we go and get Ginny and Hermione their potions supplies and then get some things for Hedwig, Pig, and Crookshanks? The three of them can go with Hagrid. That's what he's here for," Arthur said. Molly looked very ready to protest, but after Arthur's stern look she nodded. They hurried into Madam Malkins. Hagrid would not fit well so he decided to stay outside and keep guard. They entered and immediately heard and saw someone Harry very much did not want to.

"Watch it. I'm not a child; you can leave, Mother," Draco Malfoy sneered as Madam Malkins fitted him.

"Your mother is here for your safety. No one is supposed to be alone during times like these," Madam Malkin admonished. Draco spotted them and a mix of a scowl and a smirk graced his face.

"Mother, let's hurry. A Mudblood just arrived," Draco called out loudly. Harry whipped out his wand faster than he had ever thought possible. He glanced over and Ron had followed him. Harry had a hex ready to release.

"This establishment does not allow any foul language, especially language such as that. We also do not condone wands being pointed and used either," Madam Malkin told each side sternly. Ron lowered his wand with a glare at Malfoy. Harry kept his up. He didn't care if he got kicked out. They could just make his robes a few inches shorter than Ron's.

"Harry, please!" Hermione whispered desperately. Harry didn't lower his wand. Malfoy wouldn't stop so neither would he.

"You get that away from him. If you ever point your wand at my son again, you won't have time to regret it!" Narcissa Malfoy shouted storming over in front of Harry.

"Really, gonna send your sister after me?" Harry asked amused. Madam Malkin stuttered and tried to stop them to no avail.

"How bold. Being in Dumbledore's pocket will not always help you. He can't keep you safe forever and he is getting older."

"He's not here now and I'm fairly safe. Unless you want to try something and join your loser and failure of a husband," Harry snarled tauntingly. Malfoy growled and made a move toward Harry, but he tripped and almost fell. Ron laughed mockingly and loudly.

"How dare you talk to my mother like that!"

"Draco, honey, it is okay. Potter clearly never had a mother to teach him how to talk to women. No worry. I'm sure you'll be reunited with your parents and Sirius soon. Before I am with my husband."

"Clearly Draco never had a good mother to teach him how to respect women," Harry threw back, raising his wand a little more. Right as he was about to hex the Malfoys, a small hand came over his. Hermione gently lowered his hand and he allowed her to do so.

"Harry, don't! You'll get in so much trouble. Please don't; I'm begging you," Hermione pleaded. Harry looked at her and sighed, trying to calm down.

He watched Madam Malkin go back over to Draco and try to pretend nothing had happened. Draco scowled and yanked his arm away from her.

"I don't want to be here anymore. We can get robes elsewhere, Mother." Draco snarled heading for the door without a reply. He removed the robes as he walked and threw them on the floor.

"I agree. I do not go to shops who allow these kinds of scum to shop here. We can go to Twilfitt and Tatting's," Narcissa said with her chin held high. Madam Malkin sighed and gave the three disapproving looks. She picked the robes up from the floor, removed the dust from them with her wand, and went to put them in the back.

When she came back, she fitted them. However, she was very distracted all the while. Ron cried 'hey watch it. That's not clothes; it's flesh' plenty of times as she fitted him. Harry figured she'd stuck him more than ten times. She stuck Harry as well, but he stayed quiet. His mind was elsewhere. Narcissa had commented on Dumbledore's age and Harry wondered if the Death Eaters were planning something. He would have to watch the Malfoys. It seemed like they still knew things even though Lucius was in Azkaban.

She finished with Harry and took Hermione over to the Wizards' dress robes before being corrected. When Hermione was finally fitted, she quickly ringed them up. She looked very happy to be done with them and to have them out of her store. They greeted Hagrid and saw Ginny, Molly, and Arthur coming towards them with bags from the Apothecary and Eeylops.

Separating had been a good idea. They had more time to spend at Fred and George's. Molly counted the buildings until they got close. There was no need to count. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes stood out like a sore thumb. It looked like a circus compared to the buildings around it. It was bright, colorful, and one of the display windows was even crazier. It seemed like all of the shoppers in Diagon Alley had been attracted or transfixed on the store. It was busier than any other store and everyone who passed it at least took a second glance if they didn't enter. On the other display window, there was an imitation of the wanted posters that were on the other buildings. However, it was very much so not a wanted poster. The words were a bright flashing yellow and declared:

**WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT**  
**YOU-KNOW-WHO?**  
**YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT**  
**U-NO-POO-**  
**THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION **  
**THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION!**

Harry laughed as he read it. Ron was laughing louder than he was and Ginny looked like she would collapse. Hermione was next to him and was trying to suppress her laughter. She was giggling behind her hand though. Molly, however, was not at all amused. She looked scandalized, a look of horror on her face.

"They'll be killed!" Molly moaned.

"Nah, It's brilliant!" Ron said cheerfully. He headed for the door and he and Ginny went in eagerly. The rest followed, all very excited except Molly who was still fretting and looking at everything very worriedly.

It was packed. Harry couldn't even get to the shelves. He looked around to see what they had. They Skiving Snackboxes from last year were very popular. The Nosebleed Nougats were cleared out except one box. There were fake trick wands that were promoted to do different things depending on the type and the wand movement. Harry and Hermione squeezed through to boxes of a man and woman on a ship. It was a daydream inducing charm kit. Harry read the back over Hermione's shoulder. Hermione looked over her shoulder and smiled at Harry.

"This is really impressive magic! I wonder how they were able to stabilize and contain the charm."

"You can have that one for free for that, Hermione," Fred said smiling, coming up to them.

"How are you, Harry?" Fred asked.

"I'm alright. Business looks great."

"You were right about people wanting laughs right now... Come on, I'll give you the grand tour," Fred said, gesturing Harry to follow. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and followed Fred. They headed to a less crowded area and Harry saw decks of cards and rope among other things.

"Our line of Muggle magic. Not a huge money maker, but we thought we'd support the non-magical world too. Plus blokes like dad love it!" Fred explained. Hermione looked at them and smiled.

"My father used to do coin tricks for me when I was little. I pulled a coin out of my ear once though. It scared him to death." Hermione mused to Harry quietly. Harry laughed at her story. She only gave her tidbits of her parents to him and she didn't talk about her childhood much. He wondered what it would be like for a parents' child to do magic when they themselves had no idea what it was. He was surprised the Statue of Secrecy hadn't been broken from frightened muggle parents getting their children 'checked'.

"Oh, there's George!" Fred said. George saw them and came over to them, stopping to keep a boy from taking something.

"Harry, Hermione. Giving them the tour? Good. Come on let's show Harry our new project. He'll love it," George said. Fred nodded and led them behind a curtain. It was less crowded and darker than the area clearly intended for children.

"This is our more serious line. We visited the Ministry-" Fred started.

"Mum and Dad wanted us to get quieter jobs. Anyway, turns out tons of those ministry blokes don't know how to cast simple Shield Charms-"

"Not all of us have you for a teacher, Harry! So we created a Shiel Hat."

"At first they were more like our prank items. Trick your friends into duels and things just bounce off-"

"Ministry loved them and ordered some for almost all the workers. We have a whole line of Shield apparel now. That got us thinking-"

"Why not start a Defense Against the Dark Arts line? Our contribution to the war," George finished.

"Wow! That's brilliant guys," Harry said. Hermione nodded and looked at products. Fred and George pointed a few out like Instant Darkness Powder and Decoy Detonators. Hermione picked up what looked like a pretty good impression of a Death Eater mask and it proceeded to punch her in the face. Harry took it from her and quickly put it back on the shelf while she held her face. He looked at Fred and Goerge who looked guilty. He couldn't be that mad; the masks were hilarious. He imagined Bellatrix picking one up and almost laughed.

"Sorry, Hermione. That's kind of a new product. Here," Fred said, handing her a cream, "It'll get rid of any bruise in an hour."

"Thanks. It's a really good idea guys. This whole section is amazing! Harry, you should get some of this for the club. I think we should teach them how to use this stuff if need be," Hermione said, dabbing the cream on her newly forming bruise. George gave Harry a questioning look.

"We're going to try to turn the DA into an official club," Harry explained. The twins perked up and looked very excited.

"You definitely should. People need it. Please do use our products. They'll be very handy. One second I'll be right back," George said. He returned with a bag.

"Here, we only have a few of these. They've got permanent extension and feather-light charms on them. Harry take whatever you want or need from the store-" George said. He was interrupted by a woman approaching them.

"A customer is looking for something, Messers Weasley," The girl told the twins. They immediately turned serious and had business faces on. It was very strange to see.

"Will do. One second, Verity. As I was saying, Harry, help yourself. No charge. You hear that, Verity?" George said. The girl nodded and left, going back into the crowd of shoppers.

"I'm paying. You can't just give products away!" Harry protested pulling out his leftover money.

"You've already paid us plenty by giving us that start-up loan. We wouldn't be able to have done all of this without it. All you have to do is tell others where you got the products," Fred told him as George left to handle to customer. Harry relented and Hermione had already begun planning and adding things to the bag while Harry held it for her. After getting what she thought they needed and glancing through everything to double check, Fred led them back out.

"Follow me, Hermione. We have a WonderWitch line of products you might like," Fred said. He led them over to an area that was very pink and very loud. Girls were either giggling, squealing, or shrieking. Ginny was there looking at a bottle. Harry, Hermione, and Fred went over to her.

"Love Potions. Some of the best and they really work. Up to twenty-four hours. Why don't you look at something else, Ginny? It seems like you've already got plenty of boys," Fred said. Ginny spun to face him with a look of fury. She looked like Mrs. Weasley and it was terrifying.

"Excuse me? Has Ron been writing you? Whatever he's said is a complete and utter lie."

"Are you not dating a boy named Dean Thomas?" Fred asked. Ginny rolled her eyes and picked a tub of something from another shelf.

"Yes. You know his name. You've been in his house for five years and you were in the DA with him or are you dumber than I thought. Also, he's one boy, not plenty. Can you not count or remember significant people in your life? My name is Ginny. I'm your sister." Ginny said to a scowling Fred and using a very condescending tone of voice. She inspected the tub and held it up, "What's this do?"

"Pimple Remover. I know you're trying to distract me. It won't work. What about Micheal Corner?"

"He was a poor sport, bad loser," Ginny said matter of factly.

"A little fast don't you think? How many boyfriends have you had now?" Fred asked. Ginny turned bright red in anger and somehow became even scarier.

"Mind your own business and Ron better do the same," Ginny said stalking off. Hermione picked up a bottle of the love potion from a shelf and scowled.

"Honestly, these things don't work!"

"Sure they do. We tested them!" George said, having reappeared. Harry didn't even want to ask.

"They don't make a person fall in love. The next day nothing's changed except the person probably doesn't trust the other person for using a potion," Hermione huffed. She threw the bottle down and stalked off. Harry followed her and saw Fred and George frown at the back of her head looking confused. Hermione stopped them in front of a cage of pink and purple fluff balls. They were rolling around and making squealing noises. Hermione was smiling brightly.

"They're adorable. They look like Puffskeins," Hermione said, gushing over the balls of fur. Lots of other girls were looking at them and squealing and giggling over them. Harry felt very uncomfortable and out of place at that moment.

"Nice, Hermione! Course you'd get it. They're a miniature variety of Puffskeins," Fred explained.

"Harry, can we get one for Ginny's birthday? It's coming up in August," Hermione asked. She was eyeing a purple one. Before Harry could agree, he saw Draco out the window without his mother. He grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her into a secluded corner. He took his invisibility cloak out of his pocket and began to unfold it. Hermione looked at him confused.

"Harry, what are we doing? If people notice we're gone, Mrs. Weasley will kill us besides, we can't fit under the cloak well anymore," Hermione whispered.

"It'll be fine. We'll be quick. I want to see what Malfoy's up to. Come on!" Harry insisted, lifting the cloak up for her. Hermione sighed loudly and joined Harry. Hermione was right. They didn't fit well anymore. Ron, Hermione, and Harry used to so easily fit under it together with room to spare. Now, He and Hermione were very close so that no one saw their feet. Luckily they had a lot of experience using it together and were soon walking in sync towards Knockturn Alley. They sped up to keep Malfoy in sight. Harry looked around and saw the Alley empty. He thought the Death Eaters were occupying the Alley and that's where Malfoy was headed. He went into Borgin and Burkes. He was talking to Mr. Borgin who looked both scared and interested.

"Harry, I got us some Extendable Ears. Get one out," Hermione instructed him. Harry obeyed and dug into the bag until he found them. He handed it to Hermione who took it and pressed it to the door.

"-Just tell me how to fix it. I can't move it from where it is," Malfoy said angrily.

"Well, I can't see it so I don't know where or how it's broken," they heard the man say somewhat nervously. Malfoy took a step forward and Borgin's eyes flashed with a brief look of fear.

"Perhaps this will convince you?" Malfoy sneered. He moved towards Borgin to an angle that obscured his from their view. They could not see what Malfoy was showing the man. They tried to move but now angle through the window allowed them to see Malfoy. They did see Borgins reaction. It was startling. He was pale and pallid. He looked terrified and simply nodded.

"I can try. We can see what can be done," Borgin said quickly.

"Good. And make sure to keep _that one_ safe. Don't sell it and don't tell anyone of my visit or you'll be sorry," Malfoy said pointing at the black cabinet that Harry had hidden in his second year. With that said, Malfoy angrily left the shop barely avoiding the two invisible people.

"Harry, stay here," Hermione said. Harry caught on immediately and grabbed on to her arm before she could leave the safety of the cloak. He was not letting her go into that shop.

"No, I'll go. I'll be quick. Go behind the building, I'll meet you there. I'll tell you everything later." Harry said. Hermione hesitated but nodded.

He looked around and seeing no one, slipped out from under the cloak. He waited until he knew Hermione had retreated. She went quickly and he could see her feet under the cloak. He braced himself and once again entered the shop. It was just as creepy as it had been when he was twelve. He was surrounded by mismatched dark objects. He knew from his last time to not touch anything. He got a better look at the cabinet that Malfoy had needed. It was large and fairly plain looking. Malfoy had mentioned another so this much be the fixed one he wanted as a reference for the broken one. Harry glanced at it one more time before he knew that Borgin would become suspicious if he did so anymore. He kept his head down and tried to smooth his hair over his scar. He looked around to make it seem like he was browsing for something to buy. Borgin still looked shaken up and had not yet spoken or approached Harry. Just as he was about to leave and head back to Hermione, a stack caught his eye. He went over to it and as he looked at the titles, he knew that this trip had not been a disappointment. There were several books but the ones that stood out to him were the ones on mind-magic, Occlumency itself, and on the unforgivable curses and other dark arts. Harry took the three books and approached Borgin. He avoided the man's eyesight, not wanting to be recognized buying such books. He dropped the galleons down and left without a look or glance. He shoved the books into his book bag and went to the back of the building. He went back to Hermione who quickly raised part of the cloak so he could slip under. They practically ran back to the twins' shop. They had been gone too long and people would start to worry.

Harry was right to worry. They went to the Defense section, removed the cloak, and exited as if they'd been there the whole time. Molly was worried and angry and it took some time to convince her that they had been back there or in the store the whole time. Ron just shrugged and told him, Mum, that they were probably examining all the Defense things for Harry. Molly relented after her son's remark and quickly said they needed to head back to the car. Ron had a large armful of thing and quickly went to his brothers. Harry could see Ron getting angrier as he spoke before he threw the things down roughly at Fred and George's feet and gave them the middle finger. Mrs. Weasley, however, had seen and practically ran over to him. Ginny, however, had a frown on her face and her arms crossed.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" Hermione asked concerned.

"My stupid brother's don't even give family discounts. Did you see the Pygmy Puffs?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded sympathetically.

She looked at Harry with a small, sly smile and he nodded. He followed her to the cage of the colorful balls and watched as Hermione picked a pink one out. She had taken a while which confused Harry greatly. Besides their color, they all looked exactly the same to him. Hermione kept the Pygmy puff hidden in her bag until they were in the car. The Weasley siblings were not happy and so Hermione pulled out the pink Pygmy Puff and set on Ginny's lap. Ginny brightened and was instantly in a very good mood.

"Harry and I got this for you as an early birthday present!" Hermione said. Ginny was petting and holding the thing and glanced up and smiled brighter at them.

"Thanks, guys! I don't know what I'll name her… or him. You can't really tell, can you?" Ginny said, holding it up inspecting every angle of it as it searching for a name tag.

Harry looked at Ron who had a scowl on his face. It seemed to have deepened since he saw Ginny's gift. Ron didn't speak in the car and proceeded to ignore Harry and Hermione for the rest of the day. Harry didn't pay much attention to it. There were much more important things on his mind, namely Malfoy and the cabinet.

**A/N Hope the fight wasn't too bad. I don't want to make anyone too out of character. Harry has a temper; something I think he definitely got from Lily. She was always described as perfect, but in literally every flashback she's pissed at someone.**


	6. Clubs (Slug and Defense)

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.****A/N: Yes, the fight was stupid and Harry was as well. Who doesn't say stupid, irrational, and thoughtless things when they're angry? I hope you enjoy! I did not edit it as well as normal.**

Clubs (Slug and Defense)

Ron remained in a mood for a day until Harry approached him about his reasons to be mad. Ron Had claimed it was nothing. When Harry told him he would have been willing to get Ron whatever he'd wanted, Ron got angrier, stating he wasn't a charity case. Harry had told him how stupid he was being and Ron stormed off. However, after dinner that night Ron had muttered a quiet apology and Harry simply nodded his head in acceptance. Grimmauld Place was too small for anyone to be fighting for long periods of time. They were all getting stir crazy and counting down the days till they left.

The days before their trip to Hogwarts went by slowly and quickly at the same time. They found things to do. They found games to play and Hermione had convinced Harry and Ron to crack their school books open. Ron was much harder to convince and grumbled during the very short time he did work. Ginny chipped away at her summer work at these times and kept Arnold, her Pygmy Puff, with her at all times. She had decided it was a boy and Ron had been very upset about its name.

"Course you named it a normal name but you named my owl Pigwidgeon," Ron grumbled. Ginny just huffed and shrugged, ignoring him.

Her birthday had been a quiet but simple affair and she'd gotten a clean sweep for Quidditch from her parents. It had been a pleasant surprise and she was looking forward to not having to use the school brooms.

Harry had discussed Malfoy with Hermione for hours. She admitted it was suspicious and they should keep their eyes on him, but she refused to accuse him of being anything especially a Death Eater. Harry had been so convinced, but he did relent that Hermione was right about them not having any actual proof and they would have to look for that first. They summarized what they'd seen to Ron and he had been as quick to assumptions and accusations as Harry. They did all agree on one thing: Malfoy was different since his father was arrested. Harry was determined to find out what it was and he would use any means.

Finally, the day came to leave Grimmauld Place and go to Hogwarts. They had Ministry cars to escort them to Kings Cross. They said their goodbyes to Molly and the rest of the Order and clambered into the car with Arthur. A Kings Cross they had escorts and protection. However, to Harry's disappointment, it was Aurors and not Hagrid. An Auror had tried to physically escort him through the border and had been offended when he yanked his body away. He stayed as far away from them as they would allow and kept Hermione close to him so they could not get any closer.

"Can we find a compartment in the back?" Harry asked Hermione, noticing all the people staring at him and gawking. A few were even pointing. It was going to be a long trip and a long year. Now that he wasn't scorned or thought of as a liar he was a completely different spectacle. He didn't know which was better or worse.

"I'm sorry, Harry, Ron and I have to go to the Prefect carriage first and then we have to do a patrol shift. Save us seats though? We'll be as quick as possible." Hermione told him apologetically. Harry had forgotten about Prefect duties and what they entailed. He nodded and Hermione and Ron went ahead of him to meet with the Head boy and Girl and other Prefects. He quickly said goodbye to Arthur and the Aurors and turned to Ginny.

"Want to find an empty compartment to save?"

"I promised to find Dean. I haven't seen him all summer!" Ginny told him smiling very brightly at the idea. She practically skipped off and Harry was left alone. Somehow with his friends gone, it gave some girls the courage to approach him. He was very uncomfortable. Before he or they could say something, he heard someone call out his name. He sighed with relief and escaped, approaching Neville with a smile. Behind Neville was Luna. He was very relieved to have found friends. He greeted them and they went together to find an empty car. They found one towards the very back and Harry went in quickly, sick of all the eyes shamelessly staring at all three of them.

"They're staring at Luna and I just cause we're with you!" Nevile said in astonishment, peeking a quick glance through the window.

"It's cause you were at the Ministry too. They saw in the Daily Prophet. It has little to do with me."

"Oh… Gran's happy about it! She said I'm finally living up to my parents. She even got me a new wand look! It was Ollivander's last, I figure. He disappeared a day later." Neville explained, holding up his wand proudly. Harry wondered how much Neville would improve. Knowing from Ron's experience with his brother's wand, he knew to hand me down wands were not the best. That and Ollivander's belief that wands choose their wizards. He could imagine him being upset that he hadn't seen Neville in his store until then. But he was gone now…

"Harry, will we still be having D.A. meetings?" Luna asked suddenly. Harry, thankful for the distraction, launched into an explanation of his plans. Neville looked very pleased and excited. He told Harry that Defense had been one of his best OWLs. He had learned five-ish years worth of Defense in one year with Harry. Luna looked normal but she was smiling. She went back to her Quibbler. She was taking glasses out of them and had put them on. They were ridiculous looking and Harry held back a laugh, not at her but the atrocity she was now wearing. Suddenly a shadow came over their compartment and they were interrupted by girls talking and giggling in front of the window and door.

"Someone ask him!"

"Why don't you?"

"I'll go." A girl said confidently. The door opened and a Gryfinddor entered. She was pretty with large eyes and long thick black hair and a heart-shaped face. She looked young though. Harry smiled awkwardly.

"Hi, I'm Romilda Vane. I'm a fourth year. We were wondering… we have extra space if you want to join us. That way, you don't have to sit with them." Romilda said with a look of disdain toward Neville and Luna. Harry frowned.

"No thanks. I'd rather sit with my friends. Sorry." Harry said coldly with a scowl. Romilda looked very surprised and put out. She hrphmed and walked off with her friends following.

"That was nice to call us your friends." Luna said dreamily, "People expect you to hang out with cooler people."

"You are my friends and you are cool. Not many people are brave or cool enough to blindly follow me to the Ministry." Harry said. Luna looked very pleased. She said nothing and returned to her magazine.

"We didn't face You-Know-Who though. You did and have plenty of times. Gran talks about you all the time. I figure she'd rather have you as a grandson." Neville said almost reverently. As Nevile started, Hermione and Ron entered. Hermione heard part of what Neville said. She frowned and went over to Harry knowing he was thinking of the prophecy. Neville's Gran was very close to getting the Chosen One as her grandson. Neville and Harry could have been in each other's position. Harry wondered if that was the case if he would still have the same friends. He wondered how fate, the prophecy, or Voldemort had chosen him and why. He wondered if he hadn't been chosen, would his parents be alive and well? Or would they be like Neville's with a fate worse than death? Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by Hermione's touch. She had laid a hand over his and looked concerned. She knew his thoughts; he knew she did. She was the only one who could. He gave her a weak smile that came out more like a grimace and she reluctantly moved her hand away.

"You okay, Harry?" Neville asked concerned. Before Harry could reassure him, Luna looked up with her giant colored spectacle covering half her face.

"Did you get a Wrackspurt? I thought I saw a few come in," Luna asked concerned. She was swatting determinedly and the other four looked very confused.

"A what?" Ron asked.

"A Wrackspurt. They fly into people's ears and confuse and jumble the person's brains. They really are pests," Luna said matter-of-factly. Harry looked at Hermione and she simply shrugged. They quickly changed subjects, sharing OWL results and classes they were planning on taking. There was another knock on the door and an even younger girl than Romilda entered.

"I ugh… have letters for Neville Longbottom and Harry P-P-Potter," She stuttered shyly. She held out the scrolls and Harry and Neville took them with matching baffled looks. Who needed to send letters on a train? The girl quietly stumbles out a goodbye and left. Harry opened his seeing an invitation from Slughorn for lunch on the train with him.

"It's a lunch invitation from Slughorn. He's a new teacher. I figure he's our new Defense teacher." He explained to Neville and the others. He was supposed to get on the good man's side. Luckily, he would be teaching Harry's best and favorite subject so it shouldn't be too hard.

"Alright let's go. What does he want from me though?"" Neville asked nervously. Harry shrugged.

"Want to join, Hermione?" Harry asked. Slughorn was bound to love her after what he told the man about her. That and he liked collecting talented witches and wizards and Harry didn't know any as great or talented or smart as her.

"You go on. The invitation was for you. Tell me all about it though, alright?" Hermione said. He stood and left with Neville.

They entered and Slughorn greeted them energetically. As Slughorn began to address each person, Harry realized that everyone there, besides Ginny, were people who were related to famous wizards or witches. He figured Slughorn was already trying to collect people and was weeding through people, starting with people who had connections to those he'd already collected. Slughorn had been disappointed by quite a few of them such as Marcus Belby and Neville tentatively. He praised Ginny's bat-bogey hex which he had witnessed and got her the invitation. Slughorn turned to him and not only did Slughorn bring up his mother but also his own 'accomplishments'... or at least the ones Slughorn knew about, namely Halloween. He brought up the rumored prophecy and Neville and Ginny had come to Harry's defense. Slughorn had brightened at finding out they'd been at the Ministry that night as well. After lots of questions, speculation, and bragging of people Slughorn knew, the lunch was finally over. Harry saw Blaise Zabini and got an idea.

"Hey, Neville, you go on ahead without me. I've got something to do. Don't let Hermione worry about me. I'll be fine," Harry said. Neville nodded confused but headed back without Harry. Harry found a good spot and threw on his invisibility cloak. He practically ran to catch up with Zabini and slipped into the compartment.

"What'd Slughorn want?" Malfoy asked.

"He wanted to get to know well-connected people. There weren't many," Zabini responded. Malfoy smirked.

"Who?"

"McLaggen, Belby, Longbottom, Potter, and the Weasley girl," Zabini listed. Malfoy scowled and sneered. He dislodged himself from Pansy and leaned towards Zabini.

"He invited Longbottom?" Malfoy said both disgusted and amused like it was some kind of joke. Zabini shrugged.

"What about the Weasley girl? What's so great about her?"

"A lot of guys like her," Pansy answered. She didn't look happy about the statement. She was looking at Malfoy and gauging his reaction as well. Harry didn't like them talking about his friends the way they were, "Even you think she's attractive, Blaise."

"Doesn't mean I'd associate with a filthy blood-traitor like _her_!" Zabini scoffed. Harry seethed. He hated Slytherins.

"His choices were interesting. Not even people with really good connecting. He liked my father when my father was in school. He made my father a Prefect."

"He didn't invite Nott either. I don't think he likes Death Eaters too much."

"Oh well. What's it matter, he's just a teacher. I might not even come back to Hogwarts next year," Malfoy said. Pansy was hanging onto every word. Harry was too. This was proof. He'd leave school early and pledge complete loyalty to Voldemort.

"What do you mean? Where will you be?" Pansy asked. She started to stroke his hair and Harry wondered how anyone could be attracted to someone like Malfoy.

"Oh, you know, I might move on to bigger and better things than this dumb school."

"Do you mean Him?" Pansy asked. Harry wanted to know. This was it. Malfoy was done with school and he was going to join Voldemort if he hadn't already.

"Mother wants me to finish my Newts. I don't see the point. The Dark Lord is going to take over and they won't matter at that point," Malfoy explained. _The Dark Lord_. Maloy was calling Voldemort the Dark Lord, something only Death Eaters called the man.

"And what can you do for Him, you're sixteen and under-aged," Zabini scoffed, disbelieving.

"Maybe it isn't something I need to be of age or qualified for. Maybe my job from him is something anyone can do and I was chosen," Malfoy said cryptically. Pansy, Crabb, and Goyle looked amazed. They looked like they were looking and listening to more than a man and Harry rolled his eyes. Malfoy was given a job by Voldemort. Did he have to be branded as a Death Eater to do it? What did all of it mean? He needed Hermione. He needed to talk to her. He needed to get out, to escape.

"I can see Hogwarts. We ought to change into our robes. Pansy, you can go out and we'll change in here," Mafloy instructed. Harry took that as his cue and slipped out after Pansy carefully, quietly, and quickly. He went a ways away before throwing his cloak off. He went back to his compartment and was practically bombarded with questions.

"One second. I gotta change into my school robes," Harry said, quickly grabbing them and leaving. They were all dressed and Hogwarts was approaching fast. He reentered the compartment and Hermione attacked him with a string of questions and worries.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I'll tell you everything later. We should go. We're here," Harry said as they reached a halt. Hermione huffed and nodded, clearly unsatisfied. When they got off they were approached by a familiar person.

"Wotcher, guys," Tonks greeted quietly. Harry smiled. This was much better than a bunch of random Aurors. Tonks looked sad, but she seemed to be acting fine. Her hair was not it's normal bubble gum pink or any other crazy color though.

"Hey, Tonks! How'd you get this gig of escorting me?"

"I'm stationed at Hogsmeade. You'll be seeing a lot of me this year," Tonks said, looking a little brighter. Harry grinned and they headed for the carriages. Hermione glanced at him before quickening her pace and dragging Nevile, Ron, and Luna into a conversation. Harry lagged with Tonks and they walked a bit away from everyone else.

"How are you doing, Harry?"

I'm doing alright. What about you? Heard you've been having a hard time…" Harry said hesitantly. Tonks looked down and looked guilty.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry your godfather is gone. I should have done-"

"No. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's. Tons happened and maybe each thing did play a part in the setup, but in the end, Bellatrix hit the final blow, no one else. You're aunt's crazy. You're not and it's not your fault that she is. She wanted to do it and intended to. No one else did," Harry interrupted seriously. Tonks nodded slowly and smiled a little bit. Her hair turned a dark pale purple and Harry grinned. Maybe her main problem wasn't just her blaming herself, but Harry blaming her.

"Thank you, Harry. I'm glad you're not mad at me."

"Course not. Why would I be?" Harry replied. Tonks hesitated then kept her mouth shut. They came to the carriages and met back up with the rest of his friends. The thestrals weren't as shocking or terrifying this time. They were almost comforting, something he'd ridden on an important day, a terrible but important day. He patted one and went back and got onto the coach. He took a seat between Luna and Hermione and waved a goodbye to Tonks. The carriage ride was quick, but getting into the castle took time. There was heavy security and everything and everyone was checked. Once in the castle, Harry was looking towards the sorting and the fest.

They arrived and headed to the Great Hall. It was already bustling and they separated from Luna and headed to the Gryffindor tables. They squeezed in and as they did, the first years entered. The Sorting Hat sounded a lot like the year before, speaking briefly about the houses, then giving advice. They sorting went quick enough and Harry noted that very few had been sorted into Slytherin. It was an unusually low number and he didn't know if it was the first year's or the hat's doing. Dumbledore said a slur of words and food appeared at the tables. Harry loaded his plate and enjoyed his first meal at Hogwarts. The food was as good as ever and he couldn't help but take seconds. He did save room for treacle tart though, hoping to get his fill of his favorite dessert. He was enjoying a chicken leg when Neville interrupted the silence.

"What happened to Headmaster Dumbledore's hand?"

"It's been like that all summer. We don't really know what it is, but I checked plenty of books and can't find any disease or illness that matches it. Someone else must have inflicted it," Hermione explained. Neville nodded and the silence at their group resumed. They were all hungry and ate their fill. Ron had gotten his fourth helping when the food disappeared and dessert replaced it. Harry took a few slices of treacle tart with a large smile on his face. He was usually too full or not hungry enough to stomach more than one slice, but he finished all three slices he had taken. Hermione had taken a slice of trifle, her favorite he noticed. She liked the fruitier desserts, enjoying things with natural sugars probably learned from her parents. Dessert finished and Ron had managed to finish his helping and eat plenty of dessert during that time. At the conclusion of the feast, everyone turned to Dumbledore. The first years did so once they saw everyone else and had looks of curiosity. Many had noticed his hand. It had become more uncovered during the feast and was much more visible. The whispers and looks began until Dumbledore shook his sleeve over most his hand and gained their attention again.

"Now, now. It's nothing to worry about! Welcome students old and new as well as professors. First, Mr. Flitch, our caretaker, has told me to tell you that not only are the normal list of banned items not allowed but also every product from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He has also told me to remind you all that any form of magic in the hallways is forbidden" Dumbledore said clearly not very seriously. Harry looked at Hermione. They had a lot of the twins' product and Hermione was a Prefect. She also followed rules regardless of her status.

"It's fine. We'll get an exception if we get an affirmative for the club." Hermione whispered as Dumbledore went over more rules.

"Those wishing to join their house's Quidditch team may give their names to their Head of House as usual. We also need a new Quidditch commentator. I would now like to welcome a new old member of our staff. Professor Slughorn will be taking over Potions, his old post. He is an esteemed Potions Master and an old colleague."

"Potions? Harry, I thought you said he'd be our Defense teacher." Hermione whispered.

"I thought he was."

"As such, Professor Snape will be taking a position a Defense Against the Dark Arts," Dumbledore concluded. Harry thought this was a bad idea. Dumbledore had not given it to Snape for all these years for a reason. How important was Slughorn? Harry knew he was supposed to get on the man's good side and that Dumbledore needed him but it seemed desperate. Snape got his way. He was defense teacher and Harry knew his grade would suffer. He glared at Snape, who had not stood. He simply raised a hand in response to the Slytherins, the only ones clapping. He did have a smug smile on his face and Harry wished he could hex it off him. Many were not silent in their disdain of Snape becoming Defense teacher and the room became even louder than when they had seen the headmaster's hand. Dumbledore silenced them and began to speak of Voldemort and taking precaution. Harry watched Draco who was not paying attention. He was playing with things on the table with his wand and Pansy was hanging on his arm watching him. At the end of his speech, he instructed him to bed and people were quick to obey. The talk of Voldemort and the use of his name had clearly made many squirmy and uncomfortable. Hermione jumped up and leaned down to Harry quickly.

"Go to Dumbledore's. I'll be there as soon as I get the first years settled. Come on, Ron" Hermione said. Ron huffed but stood and headed over to the first years.

"Alright, shrimps. Let's go. Pay attention. You'll get lost." Ron shouted. Harry suddenly heard a very loud giggle. It had been Lavender Brown. Ron looked very pleased that someone had found him funny and opened his mouth again.

"You can't call them shrimps, Ron. We talked about this already," Hermione huffed, clearly annoyed.

"No. I called them midgets last time, not shrimps. Plus look at them. They get smaller every year!" Ron argued. Lavender giggle harder and passed Ron smiling at him and blushing.

"Don't call them anything. First years, please follow me," Hermione said with an air of superiority and held her head up high. Harry grinned and headed to the headmaster's office. He didn't know the password and so he waited for someone to come out or a professor to pass. Harry did not have to wait long, but he was not lucky. Snape exited and sneered when he saw Harry.

"I believe the headmaster instructed everyone to go to bed. Is the 'Chosen One' above the rules now? I believe fifteen points from Gryffindor will do. Not even a day in and you have gotten your house negative point. I would not have thought that possible."

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore. He knows I was coming," Harry lied quickly. He glared at the man. Only Snape would be willing to remove points already for no reason and no warning. Snape said nothing but turned on his heel and muttered something to the gargoyle. He escorted Harry up and knocked on the door.

"Severus, what a surprise you are already back! Harry, yes. I believe you wanted to speak to me. Would you still like Professor McGonagall present? Severus, would you go get her?" Dumbledore said. Snape nodded curtly, turned, and stormed out with his robes billowing behind him, "What would you like to discuss?"

"Well, I would like to explain more when Professor McGonagall comes. Hermione's coming too. The main thing is that I'd like to continue the D.A. Actually, I'd like to make it an official club." Harry explained. He stumbled over his thoughts and was relieved when Dumbledore nodded and smiled. The door opened and Snape, Professor McGonagall, and Hermione entered.

"Harry had just started. Severus, would you stay? This may concern you." Dumbledore asked. Harry did not like the sound of that and was ready to bolt at the thought of Snape being involved in his plans. Hermione went over to him though and shook her head.

"Harry, would you continue?"

"Well, I'd like it to be official and available to all Newt students and fifth years taking their OWLs this year. I'd like to run it too and have the freedom to do so. I want it to be mandatory but it doesn't have to be!" Harry continued.

"We have tons of plans and we have some things for it as well. Actually. They're the Weasley twins'. We'd like permission to use them during meetings. The twins started a Defense line because of Harry. It's their contribution to the war they said. I think it would be good for people to know how to use them," Hermione said. She was a much better speaker than Harry. Snape was rolling his eyes and looked bored.

"I have nothing against it. However, to have a club run by a student, a professor is needed as an advisor and overseer," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. Harry knew where it was headed and he almost groaned out loud. Snape had also snapped to alertness, also realizing what was happening, "As Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, I think Professor Snape is the best fit for such a task," Dumbledore finished clearly satisfied. Harry was ready to refuse and retract his wish when he saw Hermione nod.

"Alright. Harry would have complete control though unless he asked Professor Snape for help directly right? Professor Snape would have class to do what he liked." Hermione bargained. Harry was very relieved she had come and know what to say. He would not have thought of that and would have retracted his request.

"That sounds reasonable. Is this amenable for you, Severus." Dumbledore asked. Snape nodded once. He knew he had no other choice. Harry looked at Hermione and an idea came to him.

"I'd like to be able to take and give points during the club too."

"What? Headmaster, you cannot allow this. Potter will clearly take advantage of this power. He will give his Gryffindor friends all the points and take all of my houses points," Snape said furiously. Harry hated Snape's assumption of him. He wouldn't become Snape and be unfair or a bully. He would be fair if not just to spite Snape.

"Now, Severus, Harry is not like that. If he is the power can be taken away. Now when would you like a meeting, where, and what will it be called."

"Wednesdays after Hufflepuff's Quidditch practice. Can we use the Defense classroom? I think we should keep the name. Most of the people joining will be used to D.A. already," Hermione said. She had planned everything, something Harry had not done. She'd even factored other house's Quidditch practice.

"All of that sounds fine. Now, what does D.A. stand for?" Dumbledore asked with mirth in his eyes. He clearly remembered the sheet from last year.

"Well, technically it's Dumbledore's Army, but officially it's Defense Association. I think the Defense Association is probably more appropriate for this though." Harry said. Dumbledore smiled and nodded. Professor McGonagall looked pleased. She was smiling proudly at Harry and Hermione.

"Alright, I believe fliers ought to go to all fifth through seventh years. Severus, I implore you to talk to you Snakes about attending, if not for you." Dumbledore said with a significant look. Snape seemed to understand and nodded gravely, "Alright, I believe it is almost curfew."

Harry and Hermione exited the office and as soon as they had gotten to the bottom of the stairs, Harry was attacked in a hug.

"Oh, Harry! You were brilliant! This will be so great. Imagine how much more we will be able to meet!" Hermione babbled happily. She was practically bouncing as they went back to Gryffindor tower.

"You were better. You had a better plan too…" Harry told her shyly.

"Harry, where did you go on the train today?" Hermione asked when they got close to the common room. Quietly, Harry recounted his discovery. Hermione was frowning and looked deep in thought.

"It does sound suspicious, but maybe he was just trying to look cool in front of his friends since he didn't get an invite from Slughorn.

"But, Hermione, he said the Dark Lord. He's using the name_ they_ do," Harry insisted. Hermione said noting until they got to the Fat Lady. She spoke the password and Harry committed it to memory. The common room was empty for once.

"I think we need a little more, Harry. It does make me wary though. We should go to bed though. Good night," Hermione said quietly. Harry wanted to continue discussing Malfoy with Hermione, but he said good night to her and headed to the boys' dormitory. He closed his curtains for privacy and went to sleep still wondering what Malfoy was up to.


	7. Minds and Memories

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, therefore, Harry Potter is not mine. **  
**A/N: I am shocked at how many things I don't have to change that much in the actual book. They already come out as if Harry had a crush on Hermione and vice versa... Also, this may be my last post for a while. I'm going out of town for the fourth of July week and I don't know if I'll be able to update before leaving. We shall see though. I might write and edit chapter eight fast enough!**

Minds and Memories

The day classes started was an early and chaotic one for sixth years. They had meetings with their Heads of House after a quick and rushed breakfast. Neville was nervously rambling about whether or not he would be able to take Transfiguration and Ron had managed to eat a ton in the short time they had. He had tried to talk to Hermione with an entire fried egg in his mouth and she had sniffed and turned to Harry, discussing her schedule.

Harry was nervous. He didn't have an Outstanding in Potions so he couldn't take the class, but he was expected to get on Slughorn's good side. He didn't know how he would do it or if it was possible. He didn't want to or have time to seek the Professor outside of class. His breakfast was interrupted by the owl post's arrival. Hedwig landed beside him and held out her foot. The only person he got mail from was Sirius. The Dursely's would never send him mail especially with an owl. He handed Hedwig some of his bacon and opened the letter.

_Potter,_  
_You have your first lesson tonight at seven. Do NOT be late. This will be a weekly occurrence. Plan accordingly. _  
_-Professor Snape_

"How exciting, Harry. Tell me how it goes. I'm sure it will go better this year than it did last year!" Hermione said quietly so only he could hear. The lessons were still a secret, more so now because of what they were for. Harry didn't think Snape had really been teaching him last year but trying to weaken his defenses.

"I'm sure it will," Harry said, glancing at the Head table. He glared at Snape and Snape looked back at him with his usual hatred but otherwise indifference. Breakfast for them ended when the Heads of Houses left the table and the sixth years followed suit. Harry stood in line with Ron and Hermione. However, Lavender Brown approached them with Pavarti giggling and asked Ron what classes he was taking. Ron, happy with the attention began to converse with them, forgetting Harry and Hermione.

"Honestly, she has no shame or dignity.!" Hermione huffed, turning around to face him. She looked annoyed.

"Do you have a problem with Lavender? Shouldn't we be happy for Ron?" Harry asked. Ron hadn't been in a relationship yet. He didn't like being in anyone's shadow or to be last at anything. However, Harry had had Cho and Hermione had been somewhat connected to Krum. Harry thought a relationship would do wonders for Ron's confidence and self-esteem.

"Of course we should be. I just don't like Lavender. I've shared a room with her for five years. Ron could have picked someone with more substance."

"I think Ron likes the attention. I think it's fine. It's not like he'll bring her with him when he's with us."

"I suppose you're right. I think I'm just annoyed still that she didn't believe you last year. It made sharing the room very uncomfortable. She should apologize to you if she's going to have her hands all over your best friend," Hermione said, giving Lavender a wary look. She had her hand on Ron's shoulder and was giving it a playful shrug.

"She doesn't have to apologize. No one does. They know the truth now," Harry said shrugging. Hermione pursed her lips but before she could say anything, Professor McGonagall was ushering her in. Hermione's meeting took no time. Harry didn't think it would. It wasn't like she had to discuss whether or not she could take a class. Hermione also knew what classes she wanted to take. She came out with a grin on her face.

"I'm off to Ancient Runes. I'll see you later. Good luck!" Hermione said. Harry gave her a quick thanks before following Professor McGonagall into her office. He gave her his list and she looked over it.

"So the core subjects, Potter? I am very pleased with your Transfiguration results. Why have you decided not to take Potions again? You could take it and at least qualify to be an Auror. I understand you and Miss Granger have discussed other options."

"I thought I had to get an Outstanding in Potions to continue, Professor. That's what Snape told us."

"With Professor Snape, you did. Professor Slughorn will happily take an Exceeds Expectations student."

"Brilliant! I don't have any materials or a textbook though…" Harry told her. It solved the problem of associating with Slughorn easily though. He didn't want to attend the class unprepared.

"I'm sure Professor Slughorn could lend you some. And I have no doubt that Miss Ganger would be willing to share anything," Professor McGonagall said with a small smile, handing him his official schedule. Harry grinned at her, thanked her, and left. He waited outside for Ron to finish his meeting. Ron came out and they headed down the halls together.

"Let me see your schedule," Ron said. He and Harry switched papers. Harry grinned. They were taking all the same classes except for Potions.

"You're taking Potions?" Ron said with disgust.

"Yeah. It will qualify me to be an Auror. Plus, I'm supposed to get on Slughorn's good side," Harry explained.

"Better you than me. Look, I've got four free periods! That's not even including lunch or break. I'm going to spend as much of it on the quidditch pitch practicing that I can," Ron said. Just then, they ran into Katie Bell when they got back to the common room. Her grin increased when she saw Harry's Captain's badge.

"I knew you'd get it. When are tryouts?"

"You don't need to try out, Katie. You've been on the team since your second year!"

"And I've had to try out all five years. So when are tryouts? Some advice, Captain. You don't want to get complacent with people who have been on the team already. There might be better talent. I've also seen Captains letting their friends on…" Katie said glancing at Ron. Ron looked furious. Before Ron could say anything, Harry cut in.

"I don't play favorites, Katie. I've just seen your talent. I've seen Ron's too and he's been practicing," he said with a look to her. She understood it because she nodded and headed back to her friends. Ron and Harry discussed Quidditch during their free period. Crookshanks sat on Harry's lap and was purring happily while Harry pet her. Harry was very glad he was not in Divination and he couldn't fathom why anyone would choose to continue it.

When the time came, they headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry was dreading it. He loved the class when he liked the teacher, but that had been rare and was clearly not happening again. They got to the classroom earlier than most who were still coming from class. Hermione was outside already though. She was carrying a large stack of books outside of her school bag and looked very stressed. Harry approached her and took the books from her arms. She looked relieved but still frazzled.

"Runes go alright?" Harry asked her concerned. She usually loved Runes.

"It was fine. Just a ton of homework. We've got a fifteen-inch essay, two translations, and I've got to read the first chapter of all those books," Hermione told them anxiously.

"Shame. You did do it to yourself though. You didn't _have_ to take Runes," Ron said before Harry could apologize and reassure Hermione. Hermione gave Ron a furious glare and huffed.

"Just you wait. Professor Snape will give us plenty," Hermione said. Harry watched as people lined up, wanting to know who had done well on their OWLs. He was pleased when he saw everyone from the DA there. NEWTs students shared classes with all four houses and plenty of people from the DA greeted him. Only a couple Slytherins made it in, one of them being Malfoy. Harry narrowed his eyes at him.

The doors banged open and Snape was in their sight. Even when he had gotten what he has always wanted, he still did not look happy at all.

"Inside." He said brusquely. Harry glared at him as he entered. The room looked like the dungeons already. It was dark with the curtains drawn on every window. It seemed like the spotlight had been placed on the images displayed on the wall. Harry was disgusted. How Snape had found such pictures and would display them and the people who would document such things was beyond Harry. People with their limbs in unnatural positions, people with large wounds or missing parts, people affected by the Cruciatus, Dementor's Kiss, and Inferious were displayed. They were even given a sort of spotlight in the otherwise dark room. Snape clearly enjoyed these kinds of images. Harry loved Defense and he would never dream of displaying or possessing such images. They were horrible and terrifying. He looked at his friends and classmates. Unlike him who looked disgusted, they looked terrified. Even Malfoy was paler with wide eyes. _Malfoy_ didn't find the pictures appealing and it spoke volumes of Snape's masochism. He was sick.

Harry sat at a desk and Hermione took the seat next to him. He looked at her with concern with a questioning look. She nodded and did nothing else. She didn't try to look okay to reassure him. Harry looked at the images and imagined what the younger years would think. How could Snape show these things to eleven-year-olds? Harry understood the war and what was happening and would happen, but they did not need to be shown such things. It would be like projecting what happened in the graveyard for everyone at Hogwarts to see. Hearing about it was enough, they didn't need to see it.

"Do not take out your texts. I wish to address you and I want no distractions," Snape began. He walked between the rows looking at everyone. He lingered on Harry before continuing.

"You have had five teachers for Defense, I believe," Snape said. Harry almost scoffed. Snape didn't have to guess. He was there every year and tried for it every year. And now he had it.

"Six," Hermione said boldly. Harry kicked her gently to try and stop her.

"What did you say, Miss Granger?" Snape said with a rueful smile on his face.

"Most of us have had six teachers," Hermione shrugged. Harry was physically shaking his head then, but Hermione pointedly ignored him.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor for your interruption and imprudence, Miss Grange. And twenty points from Gryffindor for Potter's incentive," Snape said flippantly.

"But, I-"

"Five points from Gryffindor. Would you like to continue, Mr. Potter?" Snape said dangerously threatening, daring Harry to speak at all. Harry clenched his jaw and glared at Snape.

"Now, every teacher you have had has been insufficient in their methods. All have failed and you've had most likely been confused. It is especially surprising how many of you received proficient OWL results to continue. Some more than others," Snape said looking at Neville. Neville seemed to have lost all his confidence that Harry had built up in him last year, " I would not be surprised if most of you are not able to keep up and must drop the class."

Snape headed over to the wall with the images. He looked like what Harry imagined cartoon vampires looked like on shows Dudley probably watched. He was slightly hidden in the shadows, his hair curtaining his face even more, a dark pleased and contented look on his face.

"The Dark Arts are ever-changing and eternal. They come in any and every form. Facing them is like fighting a multi-headed creature. Several fronts will attack at once and when you think you are done, a new thing will come at you more dangerous than the last. You have been warned. They are unbeatable," Snape said almost lovingly. Harry knew what he was really saying. He was telling them that they couldn't be beaten that Voldemort would win and they should just give up.

"You, in turn, must match them and be ever-changing in your defense. If not the consequences will be irreversible." Snape said. He continued, pointing and describing each picture. He was obsessed and in love with the Dark Arts, not Defense. Slughorn better be worth this and Dumbledore better know what he was doing.

"As six years, you are novices to non-verbal spells. This year you will attempt to perform and perfect them. What are the advantages to non-verbal spells?" Snape asked. Harry watched Hermione's hand shoot up. Harry could guess some; he could think of some times they could have helped him. He wanted to let Hermione answer though. Snape would probably tell him he was wrong and take more points. Snape looked around and waited before sighing audible.

"Very well, Miss Granger?"

"Your adversary has no warning what spell you are going to use or when. It gives you the upper hand," Hermione answered proudly.

"A word for word answer from your textbook. In essence, though that is correct. The element of surprise gives you a large advantage. Your opponent will be unsure of what to counter with. He will also be weakened with a hit. Not all witches and wizards can accomplish this. It is about concentration and mind-power something I know some of you lack," Snape said, staring at Harry. Harry glared until Snape looked away. His failure in Occlumency was not all him. He knew Snape had something to do with it. He gave him no explanation on what to do. Snape had not been trying to teach it to him last year. This year would be different. Either Snape would teach him for real or Hermione would have a book and teach him. He would learn Occluency, for his sake and everyone else's.

"Pair up. One will attempt to jinx and the other to counter it, both in _complete_ silence," Snape ordered. Hermione turned to Harry. He shook his head. He knew they were the best in the class and being together wouldn't help anyone.

"Go to Neville. He seems nervous. I'll go with Ron," Harry said. Hermione nodded understandingly. He paired opposite Ron. They held their wands up and nothing happened. Harry looked around and saw many of the DA members whispering the spells. They had perfected them verbally in DA meeting, but non-verbally it was proving to be a challenge. Harry focused back on the task on hand. Ron was red with concentration and his jaw was clenched tightly. _Concentration_. Harry concentrated on the spell he wanted. He knew what it looked like, what it did, the color of the jinx, the wand movement. Then he was watching it shoot out toward Ron. Ron's eyes widened and unable to wordlessly counter it, dove to avoid it. Harry looked at Snape who looked at him boredly. He knew that with any other teacher he would have earned back the points he had lost. However, it was Snape and it was Harry who had performed the non-verbal spell. He glared and faced off with Ron. He urged Ron to exchange places with him. He waited for Ron's attack to do anything. Five minutes later, he saw Hermione had been able to silently counter Neville's verbal jinx. He grinned at her proudly from across the room and she followed suit. Finally, Ron simply muttered a jinx under his breath. Harry did the same thing as before and repelled the jinx. Snape passed him as he did so and looked on.

"Mediocre at best," Snape said, smirking before continuing down the line. Class continued much the same. By the end, only he and Hermione had managed to perform non-verbal spells. Harry gathered his things and Hermione's Rune books and they headed off to the common room for break.

"Why is he teaching Defense? Did you see him? Hear him? He's in love with them. He's obsessed! Did you hear his speech?" Harry ranted.

"Yes, and I thought it sounded a bit like you…" Hermione said hesitantly but matter of factly. Harry looked at her incredulously.

"Like me? How, Hermione?"

"Well, your speech to us during the DA. When you talked about facing Voldemort. How it wasn't just memorizing spells and terms. That it was all about gut and brains and instinct. How you never know what to expect. That's basically what Snape said right? That facing the Dark arts wasn't just classroom stuff that it was unexpected and you had to respond likewise. That at the end of the day, it comes down to you being brave and thinking and reacting quickly," Hermione said. Harry said nothing. He was in awe. He didn't even remember exactly what he had said, but Hermione had memorized his speech just like she had memorized the non-verbal term. He didn't think his words were worth noting and remembering. She thought they were as important as a textbook or something a teacher said. He felt almost giddy. He said nothing, but he had a smile on his face all the way back to the common room. They arrived and Harry gave Hermione her books to put in her room.

"Harry! Harry!" a boy called out. Harry turned to see Jack Sloper. He had been one of the twins' replacements on the Quidditch team. He approached Harry with parchment in hand.

"I was told to give this to you. So you're the new Captain. When are tryouts?" Jack asked excitedly. Harry wasn't sure about him. He had been a last minute replacement. There would probably be more qualified beaters and with real tryouts, Harry doubted Jack would make it.

"I'm not sure yet," Harry answered.

"As of now, I'm thinking Thursday," Hermione said coming up beside him.

"Awesome! Let me know when you know for sure," Jack said. As he walked away Harry noticed the handwriting on the front. He opened it quickly.

_Dear Harry,_  
_If you are free, I would like to start our lessons on Saturday at eight pm. I shall see you then. I enjoy acid pops._  
_Yours truly,_  
_Albus Dumbledore_

"Acid Pops? What's that mean?" Ron asked, coming up beside them and looking over Harry's shoulder.

"It's the password to get past the gargoyle," Harry explained to them. They spent their break discussing what the lessons could be. They all hoped it would be more advanced magic to help him defeat Voldemort.

"I bet it'll be like your lessons with Lupin. Stuff only you need to know that's too advanced for any classroom," Hermione said. He hoped so. He needed every and any advantage he could get.

"I've got to get to Arithmancy. Start your Defense homework. You won't have time to later," Hermione told them. When she was gone, Harry went to get his books to start.

"Come on, Harry. Hermione's crazy! We still have plenty of free periods. Let's play chess," Ron urged going over to a board.

"Hermione's right. Plus, I have a lesson with Snape tonight. Come on, Snape gave us a ton," Harry reasoned. Ron grudgingly sat down. It was difficult. Snape wanted twenty inches on non-verbal spells and examples of advantages and disadvantages. He also wanted them to have the first five chapters of their text read. It was taking a long time and Harry couldn't find any examples of casting non-verbal spells being a disadvantage. They spent all of their break until lunch trying to attempt the written assignment. Hermione returned and they headed to lunch together. Lunch was longer and more enjoyable than their breakfast. Hermione was fretting over all the homework she had and Harry worried that it could become as bad as third year. When lunch ended, they went straight to the library to work on more homework. Hermione and Harry wracked their brains for examples and eventually came up with a few. Hermione finished her Defense essay at the same time as Harry even though she had started it much later than him. Harry started to read the Defense book again even though he had started it over the summer. He was done the first two chapters when double Potions came around.

They said goodbye to Ron who was still bent over his essay and made their way to the dungeons. There were very few people taking Potions. He and Hermione were the only Gryffindors and Ernie Macmillan was the only Hufflepuff. There were only four Ravenclaws and four Slytherins. Malfoy was one of the four Slytherins and he was unaccompanied by Crabbe or Goyle. They greeted Ernie. For a Hufflepuff, he was arrogant and pretentious, but Harry had grown to like him during the DA meetings the year before. He began to brag to them about how ahead they were in Defense and how well he did during class even though he had not been able to cast the spells silently.

Slughorn opened the door for them and they entered. The Slytherins all sat at one table together and the Ravenclaws followed suit. Harry, Hermione, and Ernie took seats close to a gold cauldron. It was the most amazing mix of smell Harry had ever smelled. It smelled like treacle tart, his broom and broom servicing kit, Brussel sprouts a smell he personally enjoyed, and well the person that was sitting next to him. He turned bright red, but he couldn't draw himself away from the seductive smells coming from the cauldron. He was breathing it deeply and it filled his whole being. He was not aware of any of his surroundings. He was snapped out of it when Slughorn approached them and began to speak. He didn't even hear the first part of what the man said.

"-potions' kits, and your copy of Advanced Potions-Making," Slughorn said. Harry realized he was telling them to get their supplies out. He raised his hand and Slughorn called on him.

"I don't have any potions supplies. I didn't realize I'd be able to take this class."

"Professor McGonagall did mention that. No worries. You can borrow some of the school's supplies. There should be one more copy of our textbook as well. Do not worry; I also borrowed a copy as I got rid of mine a while ago," Slughorn said waving him off to the cabinets. Slughorn must have been moving around too much to keep all of his things. Harry went to the self with the books. As Slughorn said, there was only one copy of their year's textbook. It was old and tattered and Harry took it from the shelf carefully. He went and got a potion kit and went back to his desk.

"We can share scales, Harry," Hermione whispered to him. Harry nodded thankfully and turned back to Slughorn.

"As you see, I have set out some potions that you should be able to brew at the end of NEWTs. Some should be fairly recognizable to you. Can anyone identify what this one is?" Slughorn asked, pointing at the one by the Slytherins. It was clear and looked like water. Harry remembered it from when Snape shoved it in his face and threatened him. He had also seen it being used. Before he could do anything, Hermione's hand shot up. Harry raised his hand slowly after her. To his relief, Slughorn called on Hermione.

"It's Veritaserum. It's colorless, odorless, and tasteless. It makes the drinker tell the truth," Hermione said beaming.

"Very good. Ten points to Gryffindor. Anything to add, Mr. Potter?" Slughorn asked. He seemed to be leaning into Harry's answer. He had high expectations for Harry and Harry did not know if it was a good thing or not.

"Well, it works best for the unexpecting because then the drinker is not aware of what he is saying," Harry said hesitantly. He wasn't sure how true it was but Dumbledore had waited to revive Barty Crouch Jr. until after the potion was administered. Barty also seemed unaware of what he was saying even with Winky's warnings and cries.

"Very good. Ten points for Gryffindor to you as well!" Slughorn said delighted, "Can anyone tell me what-" Hermione's hand shot up before he finished and he called on her. Harry looked at the potion and recognized it. Hermione should know it. She'd brewed it as a second year. He and Hermione were very familiar with the look, smell, and taste of the potion. Slughorn called on her and she was quick and eager to respond.

"It's Polyjuice Potion, Sir. It turns the drinker into another person based on the hair of that person," Hermione explained.

"Right again," Slughorn said delighted by her knowledge. Harry grinned at his assumption that the man would love her, "Anything to add, Mr. Potter?"

"Make sure you have the right hair," Harry said with a smirk, looking at Hermione. Hermione glared at him playfully. Slughorn looked amused and barked out a laugh, " And it only lasts an hour," remembering Hermione's warning to them. It had also been Barty Crouch Jr.'s flaw while using the potion. He had forgotten and it had been too late.

"You certainly have your mother's wit. How about this one?" Slughorn asked finally pointing to the lovely smelling one by their desk. Harry didn't know what it was, but from its smell alone, it was a potion he would gladly take. He bet it tasted as good as it smelled. Hermione's hand had shot straight up and Slughorn looked amused and called on her again.

"It's Amortentia!"

"Right, again. And I don't feel like I need to ask, but do you know what it does?"

"It's the most powerful love potion," Hermione explained. Harry was surprised. It did smell like all of his favorite things. He wondered how it worked. He would never use such a thing and it seemed risky and ineffective, but he was curious. He would be perfectly content with simply smelling it for forever. The more he smelled it, the more it smelled like Hermione. Harry thought it might also have to do with the fact that he was sitting next to her though too. He found it embarrassing. She was right there and she would probably find it humorous or offensive that he liked her so much. He was just glad Ron wasn't there. He bet Ron would have made fun of him.

"Quite right! And I bet you recognized it by its distinctive sheen color," Slughorn said, delighted.

"And the steam rising in spirals," Hermione responded as enthusiastically as their teacher. Harry had not even noticed that the steam rising from it was shaped, "It smells different to each of us based on what attracts us. I can smell freshly mowed grass, new parchment, and books, and-" Hermione said, trailing off. She was bright red and she glanced at Harry before quickly looking back at Slughorn. He heard a scoff and turned to see Malfoy glaring at their table with disgust. He saw Harry's look and smirked at him. Harry glared and turned his attention back to their teacher.

"And what is your name, my dear?" Slughorn asked Hermione.

"Hermione Granger, sir," Hermione answered him. Slughorn lit up and looked greedy with excitement. If only Hermione could do what Dumbledore wanted. She would have no trouble with it.

"As in Hector Dagworth-Granger, founder of the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers? Are you related to him?"

"I don't think so, sir. I'm Muggle-born." Hermione explained. Slughorn's widened and he looked from Harry and Hermione with delight.

"Ah, yes! 'My best friend is a Muggle-born and she's absolutely brilliant. She's the best in our year and the smartest person I know, professors included.' I'm assuming this is the friend you were speaking of Harry!" Slughorn said. He seemed to be nodding in approval of Harry's evaluation of Hermione.

"Yes, sir."

"Splendid. I believe you have earned Gryffindor another twenty points, Miss Granger!" Slughorn said. Harry grinned at Hermione. She had easily won back all the points they had lost during Defense with Snape. Harry looked at his classmates. Unlike years before when there were other Gryffindors to celebrate them gaining points, most of the students looked disappointed or indifferent. Malfoy though looked very displeased and was sneering. Malfoy had no invitation from Slughorn on the train and now Hermione, a Muggle-born, had just gained favoritism before him. Harry was very pleased with Malfoy's misfortune and it was all due to Hermione.

"Did you really tell him all that? Oh, Harry!" Hermione practically gushed. Harry turned red and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He didn't think Slughorn would quote his words word for word to her much less the entire class.

"Well, it's true." He said. Hermione just grinned at him with a very pleased smile.

"Amortentia does not create love. It simply causes a powerful obsession or infatuation," Slughorn continued. Harry remembered Hermione's rant in the twin's shop and it sounded a lot like Slughorn's speech, "In fact, it is probably the most dangerous potion in the room. Extremely tempting and the results detrimental."

"Now, time to begin. We will-"

"You haven't told us about that one, Professor," Ernie said, pointing to a small cauldron. The potion was gold and though inanimate, seemed excited, even hyper. Slughorn had not seemed surprised, but happy someone had pointed it out. He had been waiting.

"Ah, yes. A funny potion. That, ladies and gentlemen, is Felix Felicis," Slughorn said. Hermione gasped beside Harry and Slughorn smiled at her, "Would you like to tell us what it is, Miss Granger?"

"It's liquid luck, sir!" Hermione said. She looked delighted and was reaching to see it better.

"Right, again. Ten more points to Gryffindor!" Slughorn said. Harry grinned. Slughorn was very generous with points. It was good Harry would have him after having Snape, "It is a tricky potion. It is difficult to make, time-consuming, and disastrous if made incorrectly at all. However, if made correctly, the drinker will find that all his endeavors succeed while the potion is in effect."

"Why doesn't everyone have it on hand?" Terry Boot asked from the Ravenclaw table.

"Ever heard of the expression 'too much of a good thing is a bad thing'? Well, that is the case with this potion."

"Have you ever taken it?" Nott asked.

"Twice and I had two perfect days," Slughorn paused, whether for dramatic effect or for reminiscence, Harry was not sure, "Now, this is what I offer as a prize for today's class," Slughorn said. This piqued everyone's interest. The Ravenclaws looked eager to start and very confident. They clearly had not been in the class with Hermione before. She was as skilled with the practical side of magic as she was with the theoretical. Malfoy, who had been in her class all five years previous, was eyeing the cauldron with greed and desperation. He glared at Hermione before looking back at the potion.

"During the rest of the class time we have, whoever brews the best attempt of Draught of Living Death will win little Felix. The potion you are brewing is difficult and I do not expect anything perfect. Do not rush it either. Now turn to page ten of your textbook and begin!" Slughorn said. He clearly loved drama and this competition seemed to be a great place to cause and witness such.

Despite his words, many seemed to be in a hurry. They were all scrambling to open their texts and get their supplies out as fast as possible. Malfoy looked to be the most desperate and was already laying his ingredients out. Harry hoped Hermione got it just so Malfoy couldn't. Anyone but Malfoy would be fine. Harry turned to his book. He was in no rush. He had the lowest OWL grade in the class and already felt behind. He was rubbish at Potions and knew already that Hermione would win. He opened it and to his annoyance found it barely readable.

The book was completely scribbled over and things were crossed out. He had to squint to read the needed ingredients and took them from his borrowed kit. He looked around and noticed many people were doing the same. Potions allowed for others to see what you were doing and it caused problems. Malfoy was cutting his valerian root as quickly as possible and it did not look very even. Hermione was the only person not taking her eyes off her own work and it showed. It was the exact color it was supposed to be at the halfway mark. She was already halfway through with brewing and Harry had not even started. Harry decided to start with what Malfoy was doing since he was struggling to read his book's directions. He cut the roots evenly and precisely. Reluctantly, he turned to his book for instructions. The owner had crossed out the instructions about cutting up the sopophorous bean. In the margins he had written:  
_Crush with the flat side of silver dagger, releases juices better than cutting._  
Harry decided to ignore it.

"Hermione, can I borrow your silver knife?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded without looking up. She was frowning. Her potion had not changed color and Harry guessed it should have since she had been working on it. He began to try and cut the bean but it was hard. Hesitantly, he crushed the bean. At once, the bean started to leak juices. He added them to his cauldron and it turned the color Hermione's had been at during her halfway point. He grinned and looked back down at his book.

No longer annoyed or cautious of the previous owner's annotations, he began to carefully follow them. Finally, the owner wrote to add a clockwise stir for every seventh counterclockwise stir. He did so and slowly it turned from purple, to pink, to very pale pink, to almost clear. The potion was meant to be clear and Harry knew he would be the closest. Harry grinned proudly and set his stirring rod down. Hermione looked over at him when she heard the sound and gasped in shock.

"How did you do that?" Hermione demanded. She was red and looked very stressed and her hair did not seem to be agreeing with the potion's fumes. Harry suddenly felt guilty. Hermione was usually the best in the class. She was trying hard and could probably have figured it out if she had the time and other resources. Harry had instructions from someone who had done just that. She also wasn't that far off, especially compared to others.

"Add a clockwise stir-"

"No, the instructions say to stir counterclockwise," Hermione huffed, annoyed at him. Harry tried to reason with her, but she returned to her potion and kept stirring. She resolutely ignored him until Slughorn called time's up. He went around glancing at each potion, making some comments, sounds, or faces. He got to their table last. He glanced at Ernie's blue potion and said nothing. He smiled and looked pleased with Hermione's, nodding in approval. He got to Harry's and gasped with a look of pure delight.

"I believe we have a winner! Well done, Harry, very impressive. You clearly have your mother's talent for Potions! Lily was one of my best students. Here you go. One bottle of Felix Felicis; use it well!" Slughorn said ecstatically. Harry smiled at him and slipped the bottle into his pocket. Everyone cleaned up their stations and gathered their things. Harry returned the potions kit to its rightful place but reasoned he would need the textbook for his homework and slipped it into his bag.

He left the classroom with Hermione who was very quiet on the walk back to the Gryffindor common room. They arrived and Hermione stormed to a seat. Harry sat next to her hesitantly and she turned to him.

"How did you do it?" she asked sharply. He was not one to keep things from her so he explained and showed her the book. She pursed her lips and stared darkly at the book.

"And you think I cheated?" Harry asked her angrily.

"It wasn't your work, was it?" Hermione countered.

"Well, no. I understand I didn't do the research or the thinking that went into the changes, but it's just instructions, right? I mean just because I have a different recipe for something doesn't mean I'm cheating or that it's wrong. We're all following instructions. Are the instructions you followed your own work?" Harry argued. Hermione said nothing for a while, but looked to be in deep thought.

"That may be true, but I don't like it. It doesn't seem right. You have an unclear advantage. I think you should return the book and forget about it. You're lucky those instructions were helpful. What if they caused something dangerous?" Hermione said. Harry said nothing. He heard someone come up to them and looked up, expecting Ron. It was Ginny.

"Did I hear that right? Harry, you're taking direction from a book?" Ginny asked. She looked put out and angry. The carefree Ginny was gone. She looked serious and alarmed. She was practically glaring at Harry.

"Not from the book. Don't worry; it's not like Riddle's diary," Harry tried to reassure her. Her expression didn't change, "It was just some potions instructions someone annotated in."

"But you did what it said without thinking about the consequences or who the owner was?" Ginny said darkly. Harry looked at her guiltily. Hermione's looked suddenly mirrored Ginny's and she looked very concerned. She took the book from Harry's hands and held it up.

"Specialis Revelio," She said. Nothing happened to the book and she frowned. She reluctantly handed the book back to Harry and he slipped it back into his bag.

"It doesn't seem dangerous. But… I think you should take it to Professor Snape during your lessons tonight."

"What? No way am I showing it to that greasy git."

"Harry," Hermione admonished, "Professor Snape had that classroom for years. If anyone was to know who the book belonged to, it would be him. Just see. I don't want anything to happen to you because of a potions textbook," Hermione said sternly. Harry nodded. He went upstairs to put his things away before dinner. As he put his Potion's book away, He looked in the back and found a name. It was in the owner's messy and cramped writing. It gave Harry no real clues though. It was in the corner and almost missable:  
_This Book is the Property of the Half-Blood Prince_  
He put it away and went downstairs for dinner.

They met back up with Ron for dinner and described Potions to him. He was very interested in the Felix Felicis and asked Harry what he would do with it. However, before Harry answered, Lavender was calling out to Ron. Ron apologized and went to her. Harry looked at Hermione and she looked amused and just shrugged.

"So, what are you going to do with it?"

"Share it with you. You would have gotten it if I didn't have the book."

"You don't have to, Harry. It's yours. I want you to use it. Besides, knowing you, you really will need it at some point. How did you know the answers to Slughorn's questions? Especially the Veritaserum one?"

"I've seen those being used," Harry said shortly. He'd rather not talk about the end of fourth year. He glanced at the Ravenclaw table and saw Cho with her friends. She glanced at him then proceeded to talk with Marietta Edgecombe avoiding his gaze. Marietta still had the word SNITCH across her face in pimples. She tried to hide it with makeup, but it did not work very well. Harry looked back at Hermione. Her eyes were wide and she whispered an 'oh' before turning back to her food silently.

After dinner, He got up from the table to head to Snape's office for Occlumency lessons. However, He was stopped by Hermione tugging on his sleeve.

"Don't forget the book," Hermione said. Harry nodded it and grabbed it from his room before proceeding to the dungeons. He entered Snape's office and found the man grading summer essays. Snape looked up and set his quill down. He stood and Harry set his bag on a chair.

"Potter. We are going to try something different from the lessons this year. As you showed today, you clearly do have some capacity to concentrate, something I had not yet seen. We shall proceed slowly since it does not seem like you grasp concepts quickly," Snape sneered. Harry glared at him. Clearly, he did since he was one of two students to cast the spells non-verbally, but he said nothing, "Now instead of focusing on pushing me out, I want you to focus on your mind and the memories themselves. Being able to control them will help you repel me later. I do not want you to try to push me from your mind. I want you to find and pick a theme in your first memory and go with it. Think of that and your brain and mind will do likewise and show memories related to such. This is the first step in organizing your mind. Eventually, you will be able to choose the theme and memories you wish me to see and then hopefully, you should be able to remove me from your mind. Some occlumens can even resist the initial attack," Snape explained. Harry glared at the man even more. He was right, Snape hadn't taught him last year. Now, he was showing Harry how to actually protect his mind.

"May I ask a question?"

"You are to address me as 'sir' or 'professor'. I believe we have discussed that already. If you must."

"What if I don't want you to see my memory, sir. How am I supposed to prevent it?"

"You're not. I do not concern myself with teenage matters. I doubt you will have problems," Snape said flippantly. Harry opened his mouth to speak. There were _plenty _of things he didn't want anyone to see especially Snape. However, Snape held his hand up, "If it comforts you," Snape sneered, "Nothing will leave this room. Now you are not to resist. I will pull out when I see fit."

Harry did not like the idea of Snape in his mind for however long he liked. Before he could argue though, he was pulled from his surroundings.

"Legilimens."

He was eleven and on his bed reading his new Potions book. He was full of wonder and excitement. It was the summer before Hogwarts! He was twelve. He was starving and watched a tray enter through a cat flap. It had a tiny bowl of cold soup and a glass of water on it. He grabbed it and sent the dirty tray through to Aunt Petunia. He picked the vegetables out to feed Hedwig. He sat at the desk eating and staring through the bars of his windows. He wanted to get out, to get to Hogwarts. He was angry beyond angry and he was getting angrier still. Only snippets of her words came to mind.

"Your sister was a bad egg and here is the result."

"They killed themselves in a car crash, driving drunk, you filthy little liar. And they left you to be a burden to your relatives. Your father was a lazy layabout and your mother was a bitch. And they selfishly left you to my brother and out of the kindness in his heart, he took you in, you insolent, ungrateful, -"

And suddenly Marge stopped speaking and she began to expand. As she did, Harry was yanked from memory. He was panting, trying to get ahold of himself. He looked at Snape, expecting to see a triumphant smirk on his face from his Aunt Marge's words. Snape looked furious though.

"Who was that woman?" Snape asked quietly and dangerously. Last time Snape had seen Aunt Marge, he had been pleased that Ripper had chased Harry up that tree. What had changed?

"My Aunt Marge."

"The one with the dog?" Snape asked shortly. Harry nodded. Snape had schooled his expression for the most part, but he still showed some disdain at the thought of Aunt Marge, "What was that about a car crash?"

"That's just what they told me and other people," Harry said, shrugging. Snape's anger seemed to be back. Harry didn't get it. He thought Snape would shout for joy at the thought of his father being thought of as a drunk who killed himself in a wreck. Harry did not like all these questions.

"Fine," Snape said shortly, "Now let's discuss that second memory, shall we? What was that? Explain. Everything," Snape demanded dangerously.

"Dobby, he used to be the Malfoy's house elf. He came to keep me from Hogwarts. He did magic in my house. My relatives were mad that I got in trouble from the Ministry," Harry said, lying a little.

"So, their solution was to keep you prisoner. Do not lie to me, Potter! That is why you do not like soup. I believe there is more of a reason," Snape said angrily.

"I just had it too much that summer. It's not a big deal. Can we continue?" Harry said impatiently. He needed to work on homework after the lesson and he wanted to be finished. Snape nodded and once again, Harry's surrounding disappeared.

Harry was four and he was _happy_. He'd been allowed to join Dudley's birthday celebration. He was winning the game too! Then Aunt Marge began to hit him with her walking stick in the shins and other places for not letting the birthday boy win. Aunt Marge was still on his mind. He was nine and sitting in a tree. He was tired. He wanted to fall asleep but knew he would fall out of the tree if he did and then Ripper would kill and eat him and the Dursleys wouldn't care. It was very dark and very late. Harry wasn't sure how late. He was nine again and carrying her things to her room. He looked at the doors and rooms with longing. He wanted one. It wasn't fair, they had two whole extra rooms. He was seven. It was Christmas and Marge had given him a box. His very first Christmas present. And it was all his own. He opened it. Dog biscuits. He looked up at Aunt Marge. She hit him with her stick again for not thanking her.

Harry was back in Snape's office. Snape looked at Harry.

"Does she visit your relatives often?" Snape asked.

"Not anymore since I blew her up," Harry said. Snape nodded, smirking.

"That is how I expect lessons to go, Potter. Keep focused. You may leave," Snape said dismissively. Harry hesitated toward him. He reached into his bag and grabbed the Potions book.

"Uhh, Sir. My first Potions class was today. And well since I didn't think I could take the class, I had to borrow things. This was the only book left on the shelf. It had writing in it," Harry started. Snape froze and his eyes shot up to Harry's, "Hermione thought I should go to you about it. We wanted to know whose it was."

"Where did you get this from?" Snape asked dangerously. He snatched the book and began pacing with it in his hand.


	8. Lessons and Lectures

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: I'm back! My trip was amazing. I got to do a ton and see a bunch of relatives. It was a nice break. If you look at my bio you will see why this chapter took so long to post. Long story short, I got super sick. Right after I got over being sick I got called into work everyday but Sunday (got called in but said no). I mean right after as soon as I was feeling slightly better, I was at work that night. Thank you for all of the follows, favorites, and comments! They mean a lot and are a huge motivation This meeting was an idea I have been sitting on for a while. I was originally planning on just doing a one-shot for it, but then a full story idea came. I hope it's not stupid (I really like it). Enough said here's your longish chapter.**

Lessons and Lectures

"I just told you. From the Potion's classroom."

"Do not get cheeky with me, Potter!" Snape snarled.

"It's true. It was the only one left!" Harry defended himself.

"Why did you keep it? It does not belong to you."

"I need something to do my homework. It was left in the classroom. I figured the owner didn't need it anymore," Harry reasoned angrily with Snape. Snape sneered and scoffed at Harry.

"I believe you can use another classmate's text for now perhaps Miss Granger's," Snape said. He put the book on his desk, picked up his quill, and began to read more summer essays. Harry needed that book. He was terrible at Potions and now Slughorn expected him to be the best and to make perfect Potions. He needed Slughorn to like him and the man would now be disappointed with any less than perfect. Asking Snape about the book had turned out to be a terrible idea. Harry didn't know what Hermione had been thinking.

"Sir, I need to Slughorn to like me. Dumbledore says. And now Slughorn thinks I'm amazing at Potions. I need something to help me," Harry reasoned almost pleadingly. Snape did not look up.

"That is no concern of mine," Snape responded coldly while writing something on a third year's essay.

"Well, maybe if you asked the book's old owner then maybe-"

"I assure you, Potter, he would say no. He would say so to anyone, especially you."

"How do you know? You haven't even asked him."

"I have and I say no," Snape snapped impatiently. Harry opened his mouth then closed it again.

"But-"

"But, what Mr. Potter. Think carefully about your next words or you will find yourself in detention until Christmas break."

"But, Professor Slughorn never mentioned you," Harry said. The owner of that book was clearly very talented and Snape was a Potions master. Wouldn't Slughorn have known about Snape's talent, especially being Head of his House? Harry was confused, "He always talks about how great my mother was at Potions, but he's never mentioned you."

"You mother was a classic Gryffindor, very outgoing. I had no desire to be an object of amusement for the man," Snape offered.

"Well, I have to be. Dumbledore said so. I need something to help me, really sir. I'm terrible at Potions and I did so well on the first day with your book. I have to keep it up!" Harry pleaded. He hated groveling, especially to his least favorite teacher, but he had to for Dumbledore.

"You do not _have_ to keep it, nor do you have any right to. It was your fault for getting yourself into such problems. You can get yourself out. I have work to do and we are done here," Snape said, waving his hand dismissively. Harry left, slamming the door loudly behind him. He hated Snape and he hated that he agreed to show the textbook to the man. He should have known Snape would just take it away without listening to anything Harry said. It was Snape! He arrived back at the Gryffindor common room still angry and sat on a chair. He saw Hermione and Ron sitting together and tried to ignore them. He'd rather be alone to seethe in his anger. However, Hermione saw him and approached.

"How did it go, Harry? Better than last time?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"He's actually teaching me this time," Harry said shortly. He wasn't in the mood to discuss things at length with her.

"What did he say about the book?"

"It was his. He took it," Harry said shortly and impatiently. He did not need Hermione's nagging at the moment. Hermione seemed to get his hint and did not say anything else to him. Though it looked like she had plenty to tell him. She seemed pleased that he no longer had the book though. Harry was still angry at Snape for being a git and at Hermione for telling him to show the man the book. He avoided Hermione's looks and glanced around the common room. Ron was not with them Harry noticed. He was still sitting where he was earlier. His fists were clenched and he was glaring and red. Harry followed his gaze and saw Ginny and Dean. They were whispering and very close. Ron clearly did not approve and stood up violently and quickly when the couple kissed. Before he could move more than a few steps, he was being stopped by Lavender. She seemed to distract him because just as quickly as he had been standing, he was sitting once again talking with Lavender.

"Harry," Hermione said, pulling his gaze away from the scene. He looked over at her with a questioning look, "Come on. Seamus is with Pavarti and Neville's over there. We need to talk," she said. She took his hand and they headed to the sixth year boys' dormitory. They sat on Harry's bed, hands still intertwined. Neither made a move to change their position.

"I want to hear about everything, Harry. You had your time to brood and give me the silent treatment; tell me about tonight," Hermione bossed stubbornly. Harry looked at her angrily, but at her look he conceded. It was a lot of work to be angry at her and it didn't do much except make him miserable and mad. He told her everything: how the Occlumency really worked, his memories, Snape's questions and reactions, and everything about the Prince's book. Hermione was frowning very deeply but did not interrupt his story.

"I didn't know your Aunt Marge was that bad. How long did you stay in that tree?" Hermione asked angrily. Harry was surprised. He was expecting questions about Occlumency or Snape's book, not what his memories were. Harry answered honestly and it set Hermione off on a list of questions. Harry found it much easier to talk to Hermione about his life at the Dursley's and answer her questions than Snape's, something that was not surprising. It was almost calming. She wasn't judgemental of him or his actions and was more sympathetic and pitiful. Harry's admiration of her only grew from their conversation.

"Well, I'm glad you blew her up," Hermione said after all her questions. Harry smiled surprised and pleased. It was something Hermione would never say usually. He had broken the rules, hurt someone, did magic outside of school, risking the Statute, and acted from emotion without thinking. Despite all the things she normally hated, she supported his actions and even encouraged him. He grinned goofily and she smiled gently at him.

"I'm glad too," Harry said, squeezing her hand. She squeezed back and stood, removing herself from him. She went to the edge of his bed and opened his trunk.

"Where the mirror, Harry? Let's try to fix it," Hermione said. Harry had forgotten about his mirror. He knelt down beside her and dug to the bottom. He took it out and unwrapped it from the cloth. She pointed her wand at it and muttered a spell under her breath. Harry watch, anxious and barely breathing. Nothing happened. Hermione did it again. Nothing. And again; still nothing. She raised her wand at it, preparing to do it once more. Harry wrapped his hand around her wrist and lowered her hand.

"It's not working, Hermione. It's broken and it can't be fixed," Harry said resignedly.

"Harry, I'm sorry!" Hermione said, close to tears. Harry shook his head at her and wrapped the mirror back up before putting it back in his trunk. It was his fault for breaking it. He deserved it for acting so rashly. Before they could go anywhere someone was bursting open the door.

"Guys, have you seen the notice board? It's official!" Neville said, excited. Harry and Hermione looked at each other confused. They headed back down to the common room after Nevile. On the notice board was an announcement. It was for the Defense Club. They had already made fliers for them and in the common rooms. Their first meeting was scheduled for that Thursday. Plenty of people seemed to have seen it because many old DA members were chatting animatedly amongst themselves and several people came up to Harry telling him how excited they were. Harry didn't know how to respond and just smiled at them. As soon as he could, he escaped the crowd and attention, retreating back to his room. He fell asleep that night over his Defense text.

* * *

Harry discovered quickly that he only got the hang of non-verbal spells for Defense. He was very unsuccessful during Charms and Transfiguration. Hermione had been the only student to do as the professors had asked. Herbology was more or less the same. Luckily Harry had one class to count on to be somewhat light because he was practically drowning in work. Ron, Harry, and Hermione spent all of their breaks and their time until dinner working on homework. Harry was grateful that Hermione had made them do their Defense and Potions homework the day before. Their Transfiguration homework was very challenging and Hermione was having trouble with parts of it. She was very irritated and stressed by the time they headed for dinner. It also did not help that she had her first Occlumency lesson with Snape after dinner. She snapped at Ron several times during dinner and eventually he got up and moved to be by Seamus, Dean, and Ginny. Harry stayed quiet to avoid being snapped at or starting a fight with Hermione. After dinner, Harry walked Hermione to Snape's classroom. She looked very nervous and fidgeted the whole way to the lesson.

"Just concentrate and focus and you'll do fine. You're bound to do loads better than me," Harry reassured her.

"Thank you, Harry. See you after. Work on Charms and try to get Ron to join you," Hermione told him. Harry tried to complete his Charms essay, but he did not get very far at all without her. Ron did not join him since he was engaged in a Quidditch discussion with Seamus and Neville.

Hermione joined him in the library with a bright smile. She saw him bent over his essay and her smile seemed to grow. He packed up his books and they headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

"I take it that you did well?"

"Professor Snape said that even though I'm not gifted at Occlumency that my mind's organized enough that it won't take long to get to where I can protect my mind from invasion. I'll probably only need a couple more lessons," Hermione said. Harry grinned at her proudly. He wasn't surprised that she was already good at it. She was always a step ahead in anything people were learning. She had a brilliant mind and it couldn't be like it was if it was disorganized like his.

"Good. The quicker you get it, the better," Harry told her. He desperately hoped she would stay out of Voldemort's grasps. However, with his luck and how things have gone for him, anyone he was close to ended up dead.

"The sooner _you_ get it, the better," Hermione said with a hint of worry in her voice. Harry had nothing to say to that so he just gave her a weak reassuring smile. Hermione was not pleased with the response and the trip back to the common room was done in silence. They worked on homework a little more, but they did not finish it.

* * *

Much of Wednesday was spent working on homework and Hermione managed to get Ron to finish at least most of his. Hermione and Ron nagged Harry about his plans for the meeting, but he refused to give anything away. He had an idea of what to do. He had wanted to do it last year but there was not enough space in the Room of Requirement. It would be better now with more people and needed now that Voldemort was taking advantage of people knowing about his return. Now that they were not hidden in Grimmauld Place, they were receiving the Daily Prophet again and it seemed something new happened every day. Either Voldemort had attacked something or recruited some creatures. They needed to be prepared.

Almost everyone from the DA asking what they would be doing. Everyone was impatient and very few people seemed to be paying attention in classes. Professor McGonagall was highly annoyed by this and threatened to take points plenty of times to keep students focused.

Harry watched around him as all the older students shoveled their food down as quickly as possible. It was amusing and unnecessary.

"Honestly, they're all acting like Ron right now. They look like pigs. The meeting won't start until you're finished eating anyway," Hermione huffed annoyed.

"Hey!" Ron said with a mouthful of food looking aghast. Hermione decided to ignore him with a glare and turned to Harry to ask about the meeting. When he wouldn't tell her anything, she set her napkin on her plate and went over and talked with Ginny. Harry thought she had spent a lot of time with Ron and him or just him lately and was probably sick of putting up with the both of them and needed a girl to talk to.

Harry, Ron, and Neville headed to the defense classroom. They entered the dreary room. Harry still wasn't used to the dark room with no light. They were the first ones there beside Snape surprisingly, so Harry set to openning the curtains. It brightened the room considerably, but it made Snape look paler than ever. Harry was still angry at Snape about the Potions book. He had ignored the man during their last class and he wanted to get through the club with as little involvement from the man. The less Snape talked, the better for everyone. If he didn't let Harry do as he wished, Harry would go to Dumbledore, even if it meant looking childish. Hermione was the first person to enter and behind her were Ginny and Dean. Harry greeted them and Ginny and Dean separated from them after hellos.

"I can't wait to see what we'll be doing," Hermione said excitedly.

"You just had to wait," Harry said teasing her. Hermione glared at him playfully. Ron watched them awkwardly and then he brightened up and left them. He went over to Lavender and Pavarti who just entered. Hermione shrugged at Harry and continued to talk to him about random things.

"Who let the Mudblood in here? We all know you won't last long," Malfoy sneered.

"Twenty points from Slytherin," Harry snapped with his arms crossed.

"You can't do that. You're not a Prefect. Besides, I didn't do any-"

"Mr. Malfoy, Potter is allowed to take and give points," Snape interrupted.

"Professor, do something. Give me back the points. Potter took them for no reason."

"My hands are tied unless Mr. Potter abuses his power. Go join your housemates, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said. He waited and watched as Malfoy left, glaring at the three of them. Without a word or look, Snape turned and left. Harry had nothing to say. He was so confused. Snape hadn't given Malfoy the points back or yelled at Harry for being "unfair". Malfoy had always been his favorite student and he did not hide showing his favoritism. Maybe Malfoy's change had changed Snape's view of him.

People trickled in and most greeted Harry. Snape had kept his word to Dumbledore because every Slytherin fifth year and above was at the meeting. Harry watched them as they all retreated into a corner, clearly uncomfortable. Everyone else were DA members or friends with one. Harry wanted to start right away but he knew some people, especially those who didn't make it into the NEWT class didn't know the basics.

"Before we really start tonight, I need everyone to partner up. We are going to start with simple stunning spells. Although simple, they are powerful in certain situations and can save your life in some cases. This will be the only spell we will be using all of tonight. If I see anyone using any other spell, hex, or jinx I will remove a large sum of points. Begin," Harry said. He wanted to gauge a few peoples skills with the spell and help those struggling. As he watched people, he made some final decisions. Most of the DA members looked bored. Crabbe and Goyle were having trouble and refused or were incapable of taking Harry's advice. Harry gave up since they didn't really need it for what he planned for the night.

"Alright, now that you have practiced that and almost everyone is up to speed, we're going to put it in a more practical context. Let's head out to the Quidditch pitch. We're going to play a game of sorts and we need more room than a classroom," Harry said. Snape was near him watching and scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Of course. Going to show off your brilliant Quidditch skills as well, Potter?" Snape asked with a sneer. Harry ignored him and walked out with Ron and Hermione.

"We're playing Quidditch, Harry?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Are we, Harry? You know I hate flying!" Hermione said nervously. She was twisting her hands together nervously something she always did when she was worried. Harry wanted to grab her hands, but he refrained himself. If he did, he wouldn't be able to concentrate and he was supposed to be giving instructions.

"We're not flying we just need a lot more room than a classroom," Harry said. They arrived at the field and everyone slowly circled around Harry. Snape wormed his way through and stood at Harry's side looking very unhappy about where he was.

"We're going to play a magical version of a kids' muggle game," Harry started. That immediately had a reaction. The Slytherins looked outraged and scandalized and others looked very skeptical. People started to talk over each other until Harry put his hand up.

"I'm going to split you up. Ron, Lavender, Pavarti, Padma, Micheal, Nott…" Harry continued to call out names. He ordered them to the right side of him and the remaining to his left. He looked at the teams and made a few adjustments to even out the numbers.

"Those on my right will be attackers. You can only stun. Your goal is to stun your opponents before they get to the other side of the field. Those on my left, your goal is to get from one side of the field to another. You may not use any spells. We're going to start simple. Later on, we'll add counter curses and other jinxes. Any questions?" Harry asked, finishing his instructions.

"It's like sharks and minnows!" Dean exclaimed excitedly on his left. Harry nodded with a smile.

"Are you saying we're Death Eaters?" Ron asked angrily. That question stirred many on his left to anger.

"No. Not all attackers are or will be Death Eaters. They might not even be human," Harry told them. Umbridge wasn't a Death Eater. Neither was the troll or anything he faced in the maze.

"So all we do is run?" Ginny asked. She clearly did not like the idea of doing nothing to help or protect herself.

"For now, yes. Ok, Left side stay in the middle. Right side go to one end of the field." Harry instructed, heading to the benches with Snape. Once they were at one side of the field, he told everyone to start. Those in the middle had to wait for the runners to get closer to the middle in order to get a good aim and hit. Few ran towards them, waiting for their victims to come to them. It went as Harry expected. Hermione was immediately the first target. Harry knew she would be. It worried him. It was the reason she was hit with Dolohov's spell at the Ministry last year. She'd hit him and it made her a target to the man. Those who knew what she was capable of knew she was a threat and would want her out first. She was stunned and out quickly. Once she was out, people went for different people. Harry watched, pleased with his choices. Malfoy pushed Crabbe into a way of a spell to protect himself and watched Goyle trip and did nothing. He kept running and made it to the other side. Dean, Seamus, and Neville all made it as well as he expected. A few others had made it too; ones Harry didn't predict. Once it was over Harry went and reversed the _stupifys_. He told them to stay put.

"Ten points to everyone who made it to the other side," Harry said. Many grinned at that. Draco looked smug at having got some of his points back. Harry wouldn't stoop to Draco's level. He would be fair in his giving and taking of points.

"What were your strategies?" Harry asked. He listened to answers. Most were about how they went for those they knew.

"That's a good observation. You tend to go after those you know because they are the ones on your mind. Hermione for example. Everyone knows she's the best in our year, so naturally, everyone targetted her as the biggest threat. Meanwhile, Neville made it across. Sometimes being the underdog is an advantage. You overlooked him probably thinking someone else was on him, he was already stunned, or you hadn't even thought of him. Draco was willing to throw his friends under the bus to save his own skin, while Seamus and Dean both made it. What does that say? Goyle made the mistake of looking back. It can be beneficial, but it slows you down and you can't see where you're going. We're going to switch now. Think about what I just said and let's see how this round goes," Harry said. Everyone seemed to like and be on board with the game now because they were all quick to comply and had large smiles on their faces. Harry went back to the bench.

"Interesting activity, Potter," Snape said.

"I couldn't do it last year in a room and I think it's necessary now after the Ministry," Harry said absently. He looked at Snape who had an unreadable expression, but the man was leaning towards the field in anticipation. Harry instructed them to go. Hermione was good. Her aim was pretty spot on. However, she only had one spell available in her arsenal. Crabbe and Goyle managed to get the hang of the spell, though only short distances and their aim was not great. Neville was doing well and had stunned about five people that Harry could count and keep track of. Fewer made it across, but Lavender and the Patil sisters all made it across together. Harry gave everyone who made it ten points each as well.

"You're homework is to write an essay evaluating your own strategies from both sides: what you did well, what you could have done better, where you failed, and even how those around you impacted you and your decisions. I don't care how long it is, but be thorough. It's not for me; it's for you. The better you know yourself as someone on the offensive and defensive, the better prepared you will be in danger. The better you know your attacker, the better prepared you can be to defend yourself. As a defender, you need to think like and understand your attacker. You can't underestimate them. The essay won't be graded, but it will improve you," Harry lectured. Most around him were grumbling and groaning.

"If you do not like doing work without physical gain then I shall tack it onto my homework and you can receive a grade. I want fifteen inches by next class. Dismissed," Snape said. It shut everyone up quickly. People thanked Harry, some even telling him how great they thought the lesson was. Harry left with Ron, Neville, and Hermione. Neville's confidence in Defense seemed to be back. Harry had hoped that Neville would see that other people's view of him could be an advantage.

"Harry, that was absolutely brilliant! Even Malfoy enjoyed himself. The look on the Slytherin's faces when they found out they'd be playing a Muggle game was perfect. I guess it wasn't really a Muggle game at that point, was it? I mean wizarding chess is the same as Muggle chess besides the pieces talking and moving. I think all the Slytherins really respect you now. I can't wait to write that essay! Will we be doing that every week?" Hermione babbled energetically the whole way back to the Gryffindor common room. She had that look on her face that she always had during and after a class she particularly enjoyed. Harry listened to her with a large smile on his face. He had hoped she'd like the lesson. It had been a very good first club meeting and Snape had stayed out of his way like promised. He didn't mind working with the man. Snape had only talked to Harry to support him and he was almost tolerable. Harry was less irritated with Snape and was even considering corresponding meetings and class progress with Snape. Harry couldn't wait for next week's meeting.


	9. Beaters and Birthdays

**Disclaimer: Still not J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Finally, sorry for the wait. I've been busy. Also, a friend is reading my Harry Potter books so it slows me down when I don't have my points of reference when I need them. He has Half-Blood right now actually. So, how would you feel about a schedule? I mean it could be good, but I don't want to force bad content or rush anything. I care about quality over quantity. Please, comment your thoughts and a schedule you'd like. Enjoy this long chapter.**

Beaters and Birthdays

Harry was very annoyed. So far, Quidditch tryouts had been a very trying affair. He had headed down with Ron and Hermione. Ron had separated from them though after he saw Lavender, but Hermione managed to tell him good luck quickly. Ron barely paid attention to Harry's instructions. After Harry's encounters with McLaggen, he did not want the guy to become Keeper. There were so many people trying out that he asked them to split into groups. Few split off into groups for each position though. He had not wanted to be a spectacle for people anymore than he was usually. He went through the random groups first, wanting to get them out of the way as quickly as he could. He had plans to visit Hagrid after tryouts, but that wouldn't happen if tryouts were going to take forever.

The first group consisted of a bunch of first-years. They were tiny and didn't know how to fly. One boy made it off the ground and some distance, but he was so unsure of himself that he didn't stay up longer than ten seconds. Harry couldn't believe how small they were. It made the fact that he'd played at that age and size crazier. These kids couldn't even get their brooms off the ground and he had been on a cursed broom. If he had been Wood, he would have turned himself away. He sent the group away and they sulked back to the castle, not even staying to watch from the stands.

The second group was all girls and they didn't even have brooms borrowed or not. They just stood around him giggling and whispering amongst themselves. Romilda Vane was in the group and she had waved at him as if they were friends. Harry was getting more annoyed by the minute. He didn't understand why these girls were even around. The first years made more sense being at tryouts then them. He sent them away quickly. They didn't seem upset though. They just giggled some more as he spoke and went and sat in the first row of benches they could.

The third group had no Gryffindors and he sent them all away. There were still more groups. Fed up, Harry sent anyone who wasn't a third-year or above or in a group for a position away. Most went willingly except a few second years who had tried to put up a fight. However, soon the field was empty enough to actually have tryouts.

He started with the chasers since he knew that would take the longest. He set the Bludgers off as well to see how they all dodged. Ginny was amazing. She flew circles around the others and scored over a dozen goals, all in a row too. She easily dodged all the Bludgers that came her way. It seemed like she'd gotten even better than the year before. Katie had done just as well as she always had. She'd been on the team so long and Harry had played with her so much that it was no surprise. Harry had mentally given two spots to Ginny and Katie before they even started. It still took two hours to find the third Chaser and Harry's throat was sore from all the yelling. Many had argued with him on his choices and some of the younger years had even thrown temper tantrums. He found his last Chaser though. Demelza Robins was a fourth-year who was able to dodge as well as she could aim, something many couldn't do. People were still unhappy and refused to leave the pitch until Harry threatened them.

The Beaters didn't take as long. People were easily weeded out when they were hit with Bludgers or dodged them instead of hitting them. No one was as good as Fred and George, but Harry didn't think anyone could be as good as them. They had a sort of eagerness and want to hit Bludgers that few could match. They often sought after them to hit at certain players in games and they worked seamlessly together. They never got in the way of each other, but worked together at the same time. Harry was right in his guess that Jack was not one of his Beaters, but he did put up a fight and almost had a tantrum. He was relatively happy with his choices. The third-year, Jimmy Peakes, that he had chosen had hit him in the head with a bludger. Harry not only had a sore throat and hoarse voice, but he also had a headache from the goose egg on his head. The fourth-year, Ritchie Coote, had good aim, aiming towards the goal-posts.

He had waited to do the Keepers last because there could only be one and McLaggen and Ron were both trying out. Cormac annoyed him to no end with his arrogance and Ron nerves were always more on edge when more people were watching. The benches were still filled almost completely on one side even after over three hours. Ron looked green with worry. Harry decided to make him last so he didn't have to worry about being beat. He would know how well he would have to do at that point.

Each Keeper trying out was given ten goals to block. Most couldn't block four or more. The Chasers all had three shots and one had four. Harry hoped this meant that Ron would easily get on the team. However, Cormac was good. He had blocked all eight and was down to the last two. Harry did not want him on their team at all. He was arrogant and rude and thought he was better than he was. He was good, but he wasn't on Ginny's level of good. There was a quick pause amongst the Chasers as no quaffles were being thrown. Harry looked their way. Kattie threw Ginny a quaffle so she had two in her arms. She had a smirk on her face and she looked like Fred at that moment. It all happened quickly and could have been passed off as a freak occurrence, but Harry knew Katie and he really knew Ginny. They didn't want Cormac on the team either. Ginny threw one Quaffle into one post and the other into another in quick succession right as a bludger came Carmac's way. Cormac had no way to be able to save both and dodge the bludger.

Ron did well. He saved every goal including Ginny's tough ones. Ginny was smart. She shot the last two at Ron but she staggered them more than she did for Cormac but just slightly and she made sure the shots were clear. Ron barely saved them, but he managed. It almost looked like her shots for Cormac and only people really watching for it would notice. Luckily for them, Cormac didn't notice, but he was still outraged when Harry announced Ron as their Keeper.

"Ginny wasn't that hard on him. It was unfair. I want another go!" Cromac demanded, getting into Harry's face.

"Rubbish. Ginny's were the ones he struggled to save. He saved more than you. He beat you; he's Keeper. You had your chance, no special treatment. Leave. I need to talk to my team," Harry said. He didn't want to deal with this. He could barely talk and his head was pounding. Hagrid might have to wait another day. Cormac backed down and stormed off, muttering loudly to himself. Harry ignored him. He told his new team when practice would be and what they would be doing before sending them off. Ginny and Ron stayed behind with Harry. Ron was beaming and his chest was puffed out. He was standing very tall and looked pleased with himself.

"That was brilliant, Ginny! You were amazing. Thanks," Harry said, leaning down and whispering so Ron wouldn't hear. Ginny grinned brightly at him and nodded, "Well done, Ron. You did really well."

Ron stood up even straighter at Harry's words. The benches were emptying and he watched as Hermione came to them with a book in her hand. Ginny told Ron and Harry goodbye and went to the benches where Dean was and left with him.

"Congratulations, Ron you did really well!" Hermione said quickly. Ron thanked her and started to go off about the tryouts and how he had done. He didn't get very far because Pavarti and Lavender approached them arm in arm. Ron excused himself and left with them towards the castle. Harry could hear him bragging and talking about food as they left. Hermione had a deep frown on her face and looked put out.

"He was supposed to join us at Hagrid's. Honestly, he gets a little attention from a girl and he's ditching his best friends. Nevermind, Harry, you were brilliant! How do you feel? Oh, speaking of which..._Redintegro Plaga_, " Hermione finished with a wave of her wand. Harry immediately felt relief from the pain on his head.

"Tired and hungry," Harry croaked.

"Maybe we should go see Hagrid another day…" Hermione said looking worried.

"No, we shouldn't put it off. I'm fine," Harry reassured her now that his head wasn't pounding, he'd manage. She hesitated, but as he walked ahead, she sped up to keep up with him. They reached Hagrid's and tethered to a pole in the front was Buckbeak. Harry loved the hippogriff. Riding him at the end of third year had been his best adventure he'd had. It had just been him and Hermione and he'd found Sirius and managed to cast a corporeal Patronus. Buckbeak had also been Sirius' companion during hiding. Both were in hiding and Buckbeak had been very loyal to Sirius. He started towards the animal and glanced back, expecting to see Hermione following. However, she had taken a large step away from the beast looking very wary. Harry gave her a questioning look.

"I forgot how big he was. He's a bit scary, huh? You go ahead, Harry. I think I'll stay here," Hermione said. Harry approached the hippogriff and bowed, keeping his head up and his eyes on the animal. Buckbeak responded immediately, bowing as well. Harry went straight to the animal and started stroking it.

"Hey, bud. You miss him, don't you? So do I… I think you and I should hang out more. You're okay with Hagrid though, right?" Harry said lowly and soothingly. Buckbeak leaned his head into Harry and nuzzled him a bit. Harry chuckled and stroked his head some more.

"Oi! Get away from him! He'll have your fingers!" Hagrid shouted. He came around the corner wearing a pink apron with flowers and he was carrying a sack. Fang ran ahead of him barking excitedly. The noise and commotion startled Buckbeak. He started to buck and thrash. Harry backed away quickly as soon as it started. Hermione had grabbed his arm pulling him farther away from the disturbed hippogriff while also using Harry's body to shield herself. Fang was very excited and started to try and jump on them and lick them. Hagrid turned the corner fully and saw it was them.

"Oh, it's just you," Hagrid said gruffly. He walked past them and headed inside without another look.

"Oh my. He's really upset!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Don't worry. He won't be for long once he hears us out," Harry said sternly. He went up to the door and banged on it.

"Hagrid, open up! Let us explain!" Harry shouted above the banging sound. Hagrid didn't respond. Harry knew Hagrid. He was easy to convince once they would be able to talk to him. Giving them the silent treatment wouldn't work.

"Let us in right now or I'll knock don't your door!" Harry shouted.

"Harry, please. You can't just-" Hermione said from behind him very shocked. Harry shook his head at her and pulled out his wand.

"I can and I will. Stand back, Hermione," Harry said. Hermione didn't argue further and took several steps back and to the side, away from the door and Buckbeak. Before Harry could say anything, the door flew open with a furious looking Hagrid in the doorway.

"How dare you threaten me and my stuff. I'm a professor here, Potter! A professor. You can't just disrespect me!' Hagrid bellowed.

"I'm sorry, _sir_," Harry said. He put his wand away and took a step back. He stared at Hagrid, not backing down. His oldest friend looked very upset and confused at his remark. He even looked offended. Harry's statement seemed to break Hagrid's silence and treatment of them.

"Since when have you called me 'sir'?"

"Since you made a point to point out that you were a professor and called me 'Potter'."

"Think you'd outsmarted me, huh? Al'right, get inside," Hagrid said gruffly. Harry went in quickly before Hagrid could change his mind. Hermione followed, looking very worried.

"Well? Why ya here? Feelin' sorry for me?"

"We hadn't seen you yet this year," Harry told him boredly.

"We missed you," Hermione chimed in next to Harry.

"Yeah right. Ron couldn't even bother to come with yeh," Hagrid said angrily. However, He started to make tea and set rock cakes out for them. Harry took one quickly. He didn't want to upset Hagrid any further and he was starving. However, he bit down and couldn't bite through. He looked over to Hermione and she had her wand out. She muttered something quietly and the rock cakes from their hands disappeared. Harry thanked her silently. She nodded and turned back to Hagrid.

"We really wanted to continue Care, Hagrid. We just couldn't fit it in our schedules!" Hermione pleaded with the half-giant. He looked at them with a look of disbelief. Before anyone could say anything, there was a chorus of loud noises. They resembled the sound of a pig a little bit. Harry and Hermione looked around and found to their disgust: a barrel full of large maggots. Hermione let out a small disgusted shriek.

"What are they, Hagrid?" Harry asked. He was trying hard to look interested, but the creatures were disgusting.

"Giant grubs. Got them for Aragog." Hagrid explained to them. Without warning, he burst into tears, setting the teapot back on his stove. Hermione rushed over to him and began to comfort him.

"Oh, Hagrid! WHat's wrong?"

"Aragog… he's sick. I think he's dying!" Hagrid sobbed. Hermione nodded and comforted Hagrid. She looked up at Harry quickly with a lost look of what to do and a shrug. Harry liked spiders, but he did not like the man-eating spiders he had met second-year. Hagrid continued to go on about Aragog and Harry and Hermione just sat in silence, listening to him and comforting him.

"Can we do anything to help, Hagrid?" Hermione said when he was done speaking.

"I don't think so, Hermione. His family- they've been harder to talk to lately. Barely tolerate me at the moment. Thanks fer the offer, Hermione. Means a lot to me and Aragog," Hagrid said wiping his eyes and using his giant handkerchief to blow his nose.

"I should've known yeh'd have trouble fitting my class into your schedule with all the stuff yeh got… even if yeh applied for Time-Turners," Hagrid said admittedly. He got up and began to pour the forgotten teapot.

"Hagrid, we destroyed all of the Ministry's Time-Turners last year. It was in the _Daily Prophet_," Hermione told him. Hagrid looked sheepish.

"I guess there would have been no way then. Thanks, fer visiting. I suppose yeh ought ter get teh dinner," Hagrid said. Harry and Hermione said their goodbyes and set off for the Great Hall. Harry was starving and Hermione could tell because she was walking faster than normal. They met up with Ron when they got to the castle and he separated from Lavender. Hermione looked angry and annoyed at him, something Ron did not notice.

"How'd it go? Is Hagrid still mad at us?"

"He's not mad at _me or Harry_. We apologized. I don't know about you," Hermione snapped. She went ahead and headed toward the Hall without Harry or Ron.

"What's up with her? Oh well, she'll get over it. How was Hagrid's?" Ron asked.

"Aragog's dying," Harry said flatly.

"How tragic," Ron said sarcastically. Harry laughed and they walked to the Hall together, speculating what would happen to the spider and its family when it died.

They met back up with Hermione when the got to the entrance of the Hall. Before they entered, Slughorn came up and blocked their entrance. Harry's heart sank. He just wanted to eat. Turns out without Snape's snide insults and hovering, Harry was not terrible at Potions. He had not done as well as he had with Snape's book, but he was doing well enough to stay in Slughorn's good books.

"Harry, Harry! Just who I was looking for. Care to join me for supper in my room instead. A sort of party if you will. Most of us from the train and a few more. You're of course welcome, Miss Granger! Come, Come," Slughorn said exuberantly.

"We'd be happy to join," Hermione said. Harry glared at her and she turned giving him a stern look that meant he had no choice. Slughorn went off to greet everyone who was already there.

"I'm glad I'm not taking Potions! See you guys later," Ron said, heading off to the Gryffindor table. Harry did not want to give up a Great Hall feast for an unpleasant meal with people he did not really like. However, Hermione took hold of his hand and they headed to Slughorn's.

"I know you don't want to go, Harry, but you don't have an excuse and I'm not putting up with Cormac and Zabini alone," Hermione said.

"I think I'd take detention with Snape over this," Harry said with a grimace, "There better be enough food."

They reached Slughorn's and by then, Harry's stomach was clenching painfully. Cormac glared at him but did not approach. He was keeping far away from Ginny too. He was egotistical and probably didn't want to cause a scene. Ginny was pleased to see them and came up to them.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here too! I was worried I'd be alone. I didn't see you guy's at lunch. You must be starving, Harry. Here, you can have this. I hate it," Ginny said, handing Harry a small plate. It was a plate of stuffed peppers. Harry shrugged and began to eat. They were not great, but it was food.

"Thanks, Ginny. Know anyone else here?"

"No. Dean's not taking Potions so Slughorn doesn't know who he is,"

"How are you and Dean?" Hermione asked.

"Eh," Ginny said unenthusiastically with a shrug.

"What's wrong with Dean?" Harry asked confused. He thought Ginny had been happy with him.

"He's been doing some things that have bothered me lately. I'll figure it out," Ginny said matter of factly. Hermione looked sympathetic. They chatted with Ginny a bit more before Slughorn told them all to sit together for the main dinner. Harry and Hermione sat together with Cormac across from them and Zabini next to Ginny. There was roast beef, carrots, potatoes, and rolls for dinner. Harry heaped his plate up and began to eat the meat with rigor.

"I heard Gryffindor had tryouts for Quidditch. Not only are you a great Potions student, but you can also play!" Slughorn exclaimed, gesturing to Harry's captain's badge. Harry just nodded with food in his mouth, "Who's on your team?" Harry paused to finish chewing before answering. Slughorn lit up when told that Ginny played.

"How long have you played for, Miss Weasley?"

"For Gryffindor, this is my second year, kind of. I replaced Harry last year for half of the season. I used to sneak into our shed for a broom and fly when my siblings and parents weren't looking when I was little though." Ginny said. Harry didn't know how Molly managed the twins and Ginny along with the other kids on top of it.

"Did a lot of people tryout?" Slughorn asked with interest.

"I did," Cormac said steely. Slughorn waved him off with a 'too bad'.

"Oh, yeah! A ton of fans of Harry's," Ginny said giggling. She turned to Harry and Hermione and lowered her voice slightly, "Wouldn't stop bothering me. Romilda Vane kept nagging me about whether or not you did have a Hippogriff tattooed on your chest."

"What'd you tell her?"

"It was a Hungarian Horntail Horntail. Dragons are cooler," Ginny said with a grin. Harry nodded laughing. Hermione was try hard not to laugh but failing horribly.

"Did you mention anyone else?" Harry asked. Trust Ginny to use the instance as a way to spread something about someone she didn't like or just for fun.

"Told her Ron had a Pygmy Puff, but I didn't tell her where," Ginny said with a glint in her eye. Hermione did laugh fully at her words and Harry almost choked on his food at her joke. Unexpectedly, they heard a bark of laughter. Blaise Zabini had been listening in on their conversation next to Ginny and was trying in vain to school his features.

"It's very rude to eavesdrop. You do know how I got here don't you?" Ginny said haughtily. Zabini looked at her blankly and shook his head.

"You're lucky we're eating. You're bound to see it sometime or you have. I've hexed some of your housemates. Just look for the people with bats coming out of their noses," Ginny said. Zabini's eyes widened. Harry wasn't sure if it was fear, shock, or something else. Dinner continued. Slughorn asked various people questions. It seemed like he was constantly adjusting his list of people in the club and was searching for answers he liked. Dessert came and to Harry's disappointment, there was no treacle tart. He dished ice cream and fruit into a bowl and handed it to Hermione. She thanked him and he got a slice of cake. Harry had two slices. He was finally full. It had been a long day and he had class the next day.

* * *

"I told you love potions don't work. Look what they create and the problems they cause," Hermione said when Harry finished recounting his meeting with Dumbledore to her. Harry nodded in agreement.

"His story's sad. It makes me feel a little bad for him. How could his father just leave?" Hermione asked.

"Tom Sr. must have had a difficult decision. He had a life and friends and a girlfriend. Merope put him in a bad situation. I would have checked in on my child though,"

"The whole story is crazy. Did it look like Dumbledore understood the parseltongue? Where do you think he learned it?"

"I don't know. He never asked me to translate."

"You think that ring did something to his hand don't you?"

"Well, yeah. Come on. I've had enough of Riddle for one day. Let's go outside," Harry suggested. He needed some fresh air.

* * *

THUD. THUD. THUD.

Harry thought it was Uncle Vernon heading upstairs. He was playing the guessing game. There was very little to do in the cupboard. The guessing game could get boring, but sometimes he knew when someone would be knocking on his door. He didn't know how long he'd been locked in.

Through the cracks of his cupboard, a ten-year-old Harry watched as light began to show through. He was in a lot of trouble… and pain. Uncle Vernon had taken his light too. So, he was playing the guessing game of who was turning on the lights and for what. He bet it was Dudley getting a midnight snack. He was also guessing that it was night time.

He was five and had been locked in his cupboard right after school. He sighed and laid on his "bed". He leaned over and quickly picked a spider and held it. It was slower than all the other spiders. It was Harry's favorite.

"Today was stupid. And Dudley was stupid. I wanted to play with a toy and with Will, but Dudley scaret him off. Then he taked my toy. Also, Aunt 'Tunia said I was bad cause I did all my letters gooder than Dudley. She said to wait til Uncle Vern'n came home," Harry explained to Luke. Luke was the spider. Luke only had six legs. Harry wasn't sure why. He talked to the spiders cause they listened to him. Also, they were stuck with him. If they could leave they probably would. He was a freak.

Harry was five again and had just come home from school. He went straight to his cupboard. He didn't even wait to be locked in. He looked in every spot he could. He bet he looked for fifteen minutes. Harry sat on his bed, sad and angry. Of course, his cupboard was a stupid, boring one. He only had boring clumps of dust and fuzz. His teacher mentioned dust bunnies at school today and that they should be cleaned up. Harry got bored of his spiders and bunnies were lots of fun. He wished he had just one. He thought one would be okay and that the one could bring others. He looked around and saw Luke. He frowned. _Stupid spiders_! With that thought, he stepped on Luke. A second later, he realized he'd killed his best friend and companion. He lay on his bed and cried himself to sleep.

Harry was jerked out of the memory. He was back in Snape's office. The man was looking at him with an odd look. Harry turned beet red and turned away from the man. Those memories were embarrassing. Now Snape knew how pathetic he was, talking to bugs and crying over them. However, Snape wasn't mocking him.

"Where were you in those memories?" Snape demanded sternly. Snape always asked questions after a round of legilimency it seemed.

"My cupboard," Harry shrugged.

'Your… cupboard… Elaborate, Potter!"

"It's where I stayed 'til I started getting Hogwarts letters."

"Letters? You're only sent one."

"Well, the Dursleys wouldn't let me read them. They thought we were being watched since the letters mentioned the cupboard, so they moved me to Dudley's second bedroom," Harry said dismissively. He wanted to stop talking about this. Snape pursed his lips slightly but did not press any further.

"One more time for tonight, Potter. _Legilimens_."

"My children leave Hagrid alone. However, you are not Hagrid and they do love fresh meat. Goodbye, friend of Hagrid," Aragog said. Harry stood and watched in fear as he was surrounded in a wall of giant spiders. Hagrid was crazy to take in an Acromantula!

"Oh, come on! Move over," Hermione demanded, annoyed. She muttered an _alohamora_ and the door opened to them. They slipped in to avoid Filch. They sighed of relief until they noticed what was in the room with them. It was a giant dog with three heads. It filled the whole room and did not look pleased to be intruded on. Hermione shrieked and Neville stood shell shocked.

"Fluffy?"

"Yeah, he's mine. Usually stays in Greece; he does. Dumbledore needed him though." Hagrid said. Harry didn't understand how Hagrid got all these creatures.

"Hagrid, you live in a wooden hut! You can't keep a dragon," Hermione tried to reason with the large man as stoked the fire a large dragon egg was in.

"His name's Norbert!" Hagrid exclaimed. At the noise, the baby dragon turned to Hagrid who looked delighted, "See he knows his name! And his Mummy. Don't you?"

"Thanks fer volunteering, Harry! Buckbeak'll love yeh. Now, approach slowly. Yeh gotta bow without blinking. They don't like that," Hagrid explained happily, shoving Harry enthusiastically towards the hippogriff.

"They've sentenced him to death! Poor Buckbeak; never did nothing on purpose to hurt no one!" Hagrid wailed. Harry glanced at Hermione and they shared an identical annoyed look. Once again it was up to them to fix Hagrid's problems with the creature he kept and fell in love with.

"I'm not quite sure what they eat… That's up for you to figure out," Hagrid said. Harry looked at the creatures in disgust. They looked slimy, almost like a shedding lobster. They smelled terrible. One was shooting fire out of what Harry assumed was its back-end. Others were shooting sparks out at random moments. Someone shrieked and Harry looked over and saw one's mouth attached to Pavarti's hand. Harry sighed. Now Hagrid was experimenting with crossbreeding on top of everything else he did.

Harry's surroundings came back to him. Snape had his usual scowl. Without a word, he sat at his desk and put his head in his hands, taking several deep breaths. When he looked back up, he looked as stern as ever.

"I'm afraid to ask questions," Snape said dryly. Harry cracked a small smile and choked back laughter. He didn't think Snape could be funny. In fact, that had always been a fact. Snape was cruel, horrible, mean, strict, unfeeling, a bully. He was never kind or pleasant, or funny. It was odd.

"I try to block out Hagrid blunders with his creatures for the sake of our friendship," Harry said. Snape's mouth quirked.

"You're getting the hang of it, Potter. You're not a natural, nor are you talented, but you are going somewhere," Snape said. Harry froze. It almost sounded like a compliment. It was close to one.

"Thanks?" Harry said hesitantly. He turned to leave but was stopped before he could get two steps.

"I need to speak to you about something, Potter," Snape said. Harry turned and approached the man's desk. He hoped it wasn't detention. He was doing really well this year with not getting any. It had to be a record. However, Snape pulled a stack of papers in front of him and slid them towards Harry.

"These are the Defense Association's first essays. I have marked them, but I shall leave the final grades up to you. You can hand them back when you see fit," Snape said.

"Thank you, Sir. Are you sure? I mean the grade I give them is a grade for your class and I'm not their teacher…"

"For some you are. Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle did not meet the length requirements as it does not affect them," Snape said.

"It should. I want the club to remain fun and relaxing so people don't worry too much," Harry began sitting down across from Snape, "But this is war. I don't want it to be a chore. I want everyone to take this seriously. It's their lives. Would restrictions or consequences work? Something like not being able to start heading to the other side of the field at a certain time work? Or maybe not being able to counter? They need to put in the work to have a chance at survival and if an incentive is what they need, I'll do that."

"I didn't know you cared about effort, Potter; as you seem to rely on luck or favoritism to get by."

"I've always tried when I could," Harry said coldly. The old Snape was back. The one who judged him without knowledge and insulted him and his merits.

"Not in my Potions classes," Snape said.

"I always try when given a chance, but you never did," Harry snapped. He stood, took the stack and stormed out of the room. His great no detention steak may have just been broken. Oh well.

When he made it back to the Gryffindor tower, Hermione was waiting for him with a cup of tea. Harry took it from her gratefully. He sipped it and smiled. Just the way he liked it, just enough sugar and no cream.

"How was your lesson?" Hermione asked. Harry recounted what happened. Hermione looked very solemn and said nothing when he was done.

"They were horrible," Hermione said fervently. Harry said nothing. He didn't want to talk or think about the Dursleys any more. Hermione seemed to get the hint, "You know I had a stuffed rabbit that I used to talk to. It was my best friend. My dad got it for me when we went to a bookstore, The Reading Rabbit, when I was about three. The rabbit came with glasses and a little book. I brought it to Hogwarts first year and hid it under my pillow. Lavender and Pavarti both had dolls and stuffed animals too, so he didn't stay hidden long."

Harry smiled at her story; it was cute. He loved hearing stories about her childhood. She was raised by normal muggles and it was interesting to see what normal muggles were like. Parents who had good jobs and didn't fight, toys and real schooling, hugs and kisses and discipline, holidays, presents on Christmas and birthdays, a bedroom with a bed and desk and small trinkets filling it, family dinners and discussions, and everything else he missed living with his relatives. With as much as Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon valued normality, they didn't understand the concept of normal.

"Did you bring it second-year?"

"No. He stays in a box at my house now."

"Why?"

"I didn't need him anymore."

"Too old?" Harry didn't know what age kids gave up their stuffed animals. He didn't have one and Dudley probably had so many that none were special.

"No, I became friends with you and Ron," Hermione said shyly. Harry grinned at her and blushed a little. She was willing to give up her childhood stuffed animal for him… well, Ron too. Harry looked around for Ron and saw him with Lavender who had her arms around him.

"When did that happen?" Harry asked gesturing to the new couple.

"I don't know since Ron won't talk to us or spend time with us anymore," Hermione huffed, clearly annoyed.

"I'll find out from him when we're in the Dormitories and tell you," Harry reassured her. Hermione nodded but did not seem too appeased. They continued to talk until the common room was almost empty. The only people Harry noticed that were left were the couples who clearly were not ready to separate to the gender-separated bedrooms yet. A few were by the entrances whispering and kissing. Harry turned scarlet at the realization and could barely focus on what Hermione was saying. Were they like the other couples? Harry hadn't said anything to her about that kind of thing or asked her. She hadn't said anything either. Did she want him to her how he felt about her? It was very confusing and he bet the thoughts were due to the hour and what they were surrounded by.

"Harry, are you even listening anymore?" Hermione broke into his thoughts.

"Erm, not really," Harry admitted, "I think I'm tired. It's pretty late."

Hermione looked around and seemed to come to the same conclusion as him. It was late and everyone had gone to bed except the couples who were still trying to be the last to say goodnight. She turned bright red and squeaked out a small cute 'oh'.

"Yeah… It's late. We should go to bed. Goodnight, Harry," Hermione said. She hesitated then leaned over and kissed his cheek. Harry turned bright red and opened his mouth to say goodbye but nothing came out. Hermione left quickly, leaving Harry sitting on the couch slightly shell shocked. It was not the first time she had done it at all, but it still affected him the same every time she did.

* * *

Harry found out the next day that Lavender had kissed a very surprised Ron after tryouts when Harry and Hermione had been at Hagrid's.

Snape had not given him detention and he had been strangely silent during Defense class towards Harry. He was not much better during the next DA meeting. Harry handed back the essays after marking a few grades up and some down. Crabbe and Goyle hadn't written about their struggles of trying to cast the stunning spells or any problems they had during that part of the last meeting. Harry had them work on that the entire meeting. He hopes that there was some level of humiliation for the boys when everyone but them switched sides. He also reassigned that part of the essay along with the new one with plenty of warning of what would happen if they did not complete them.

It worked. The DA was being taken seriously. The couple of weeks leading to Hermione's birthday were uneventful. His occlumency lessons with Snape had been surprisingly boring and often just classes or Marge again. Though everything that had happened to him and Dudley during summers from the zoo to the dementors had come up. Snape had wanted to discuss the zoo incident. He had been angry that Harry had not told anyone: his friends or professors that he was a parselmouth. Harry had gone on the defensive that he didn't know he could do it. He was an eleven-year-old who thought he'd made it up in his head.

Lavender had commandeered Ron and Ron's time. Harry didn't know if Ron was keeping up with school work without Hermione to nag him. Hermione was angry at him still and more than cold when Ron _was_ around him. Harry wanted to tell her that she was keeping Ron, who did not want to deal with an angry Hermione, away from them. However, he liked having time with just Hermione as selfish as it was.

Hermione's birthday fell on a Thursday and after discussing it the week beforehand; Harry canceled their meeting. Her birthday had always been a quiet affair, but Harry had plans for them that year.

Harry had woken earlier than usual on the Thursday to wrap her gifts and finish homework so he would be free in the afternoon and night for her. They had walked to breakfast together. Hermione was in a great mood and only thanked Ron when he sat down next to them and wished her a happy birthday.

The breakfast conversation started with Hermione commented how Christmas and summer would be strange with her being of age in the wizarding world but not the Muggle world. Ron had been immensely confused and they had spent the rest of breakfast explaining drivers license compared to apparition license and becoming a legal adult and what it meant in the Muggle world.

During his first break, he had gone down to the kitchens for the first time since term had begun. He was greeted by a very enthusiastic Dobby and a reluctant but felt obligated Kreacher.

"Harry Potter has come to visit Dobby at last!" Dobby said attaching himself to Harry's leg. Harry awkwardly patted the house-elf 'til he detached himself.

"What can Dobby do for Harry Potter?" Dobby asked, his eyes eager and enthusiastic, prepared to jump up and accomplish whatever Harry asked of him.

"Well, it's Hermione's birthday," Harry started. He heard near him Kreacher muttering about Mudbloods and disgrace. Harry frowned but said nothing. He promised Hermione he wouldn't be rude to Kreacher, "I want to do a dinner with her. Would you and maybe some other elves be willing to help?"

"Anything for Harry Potter," Dobby said with large earnest eyes, "Dobby loves Harry Potter's Grangy!"

"Would you guys be willing to cook an entire second meal for me?"

Yes, Dobby is willing to do anything for Harry Potter!"

"Well, uh I guess I'll just give you some options. I can't decide. She loves roast dinners because she had them on Sundays with her family. She also really likes cottage pie over shepherd's pie. She also likes any kind of fish really except escargot. She had it in France and hated it. Oh, and he favorite dish from when she went to France was coq au vin. She almost always eats strawberries and cream, but I think that's mostly 'cause of her parents. Her favorite pudding is trifle," Harry rambled, listing off everything he could think of at that moment about Hermione's taste preferences. Dobby was listening intently.

"Dobby can make all of that!" Dobby said excitedly, about to head out to start.

"Wait, no. Dobby, don't make all of that. It's just going to be me and Hermione. At least I think," Harry said, stopping the house elf. He hoped it was only them. He would talk to Ron about it, "Don't make all that food. I was just giving you options. Thanks, Dobby. Could you have it ready by the Great Lake for us by dinner time?" Harry asked. He had racked his brain for an hour trying to figure out a place for dinner. The lake was where they'd saved Sirius and one of their first big adventures just the two of them. It had also been where the second task was, even though Harry hadn't saved her, he had tried.

"Sure. We's will get right on it!"

"Great! Thanks again, Dobby. Kreacher, don't you dare go towards our dinner. Don't touch it, mess with it, or help with it," Harry ordered sternly, knowing Kreacher would not be able to do anything. Harry didn't want Kreacher to do anything to their meal. Kreacher hated both of them and Harry didn't need anything to happen to them. Kreacher grumbled a 'yes, master' and then some other things Harry couldn't hear, but they sounded less than pleasant.

Harry was almost late for his next class and Hermione had questioned him. The day seemed to go by incredibly slowly and Harry was anxiously awaiting dinner-time. Before dinner, Harry ran up to get Hermione's gift and put his school things away. He rejoined Hermione who was looking angry and confused at Ron who was saying goodbye to her. Harry had told Ron who'd simply shrugged and said Lavender wanted him for something anyway.

Ron left after Harry returned and agave a brief farewell to Harry.

"Come on, I've got something planned for you, Hermione," Harry said, taking her hand. He led her outside and they walked in silence to the Great Lake. There was a basket that must have had an extension or expansion charm on it. It was sitting by one of the large trees in front of the lake. They sat down Harry opened the basket to find plates, cups, and cutlery. There were plenty of dishes. Dobby didn't seem to listen to Harry because everything Harry had listed was in the basket. Hermione peaked in as well and gave a small gasp.

"Harry, this is so nice, but how are we going to eat all of this food?" Hermione asked as they began to pull it all out together.

"I don't know. I told Dobby not to make too much food. I gave him a bunch of suggestions and well he seemed to have gotten carried away," Harry said. Hermione dished out a little bit of everything for herself and began to eat. Harry followed suit and they ate in silence for a few minutes. Hermione had a graceful smile on her face and the sun was setting behind her making her look more beautiful than Harry had ever remembered.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione."

"Thank you. This is so wonderful, Harry. I mean no one else would have done something like this. You're an amazing man, Harry James Potter," Hermione said. Harry turned red and looked down muttering a thanks. They talked for over an hour about any and everything. It was what he loved about being friends with Hermione. They never stopped having things to talk about important or not, but they also shared comfortable normal silences. They were never silent due to lack of conversation topic and they never forced conversation to stay in each other's company or to fill silence. The trivial conversations led to deep ones and the deep conversations brought out feelings that led to more questions. He didn't think he could talk to anyone like he talked to Hermione.

Finally, Harry dug into the basket and not only found strawberries and cream and trifle, but he also found a cake. He'd completely forgot about a cake and the house-elves had saved him.

"I forgot to ask about cake," Harry admitted once he realized there were no candles.

"Harry, it's fine. I'll probably only have a small sliver. I mean I can't say no to trifle, especially on my birthday," Hermione said, pulling out a smaller plate and dishing herself a small portion of everything. Harry stuck with just the cake, slicing himself a large portion. When they finished, Harry nervously handed Hermione her gift.

"It's not much, but I hope you like it. I mean it's nothing special. I probably should have gotten you something more or something better considering you're of age and this birthday is a big deal," Harry rambled. Hermione put a hand on his leg to stop him. He watched her open it. Her reaction went from confusion to shock to joy.

"Harry, how did you find these we looked everywhere!"

"In Knockturn Alley. Borgin and Burkes had them."

"Harry, you shouldn't have! You could have been caught. How could you risk yourself like that for something as stupid as a birthday gift for me?" Hermione scolded.

"It wasn't stupid," Harry said. Hermione pursed her lips, but she knew not to push the subject with him. She started to flip through the books and he was content to simply watch her become engrossed in the texts.

At the end of the night, they brought the leftover food to the common room. Ron jumped at it all the boys in the room had helped finished it. She told him that it had been the best of her birthdays at Hogwarts before going to bed. Harry was proud that part of the reason was what he'd done for her.


End file.
